In Harm's Way
by TortoiseNHare64
Summary: Cross-posted from AO3. When Lance's father dies in a fishing accident, Lance joins the crew of the Alfor on their secret mission to rescue the kidnapped Kerberos crew. This AU takes place on the high seas with Allura and Shiro acting as joint-captains. There will be smut later. Klance fic with sirens, pirates, and storms galore! Hunk and Pidge are badasses. Shallura and Matt/Shiro
1. All Aboard the Alfor

They say that to survive the sweltering heat of an August in Havana, you need two things: a desire to survive so strong that not even Satan himself could haul your ass down to the icy pits of Hell, and street smarts. Lance prided himself on having both qualities. Lance had long ago perfected the art of shirking his responsibilities in favor of swimming in the warm waters along Havana's shore. Growing up with eight other siblings taught him how to easily blame others for messy rooms, missed chores, and missing food. But while Lance would normally have been found floating and swimming on any other given summer day, today was different.

Today was the day Lance had to grow up.

The streets of Havana were currently bustling with activity as the local fishermen pulled into port to deposit their recent catches. Merchant trading vessels unloaded and loaded cargo while sailors shouted orders to one another. The streets were lined with vendors all calling out for potential buyers to be enticed by their products. Crowds gathered all along the docks waiting for their loved ones to come off the boats and greet them with open arms. Lance ignored the noise as he stealthily navigated his way through the hustle and bustle. He had a ship to catch.

Lance had dressed in loose-fitting black trousers and a thin white shirt that was laced up along the neckline. A pair of boots masked two hidden twin daggers strapped to his calves. He carried a light satchel over his shoulder full of a few spare clothes, some pictures of his family, and hygienic products. Lance would be damned if he didn't find the time to exfoliate his skin during the trip.

He paused in his quick stead when the beautiful sails of the _Alfor_ came into view. A majestic naval vessel once used by the British Empire, the ship had forgone its British flag on the mainmast in favor of a solid black one with a silver lion on its haunches. It was widely known that no enemy ship could match the defensive measures of the _Alfor_ and that it was one of few ships to never have been conquered by enemy pirates. It was also known for having a small crew of only seven or eight members. Lance had discovered through the grapevine that the _Alfor_ was currently on a privately-led mission with no formal connection to the British Empire. Unlike other ships, the _Alfor_ was currently being dual-captained for the purpose of this mission. While he didn't know the necessary specifics of the private mission, Lance knew that there was great wealth guaranteed for anyone who assisted in the success of the mission. And that was what interested him the most.

Taking in a deep breath, Lance traveled up the gangplank.

Aboard the mighty ship there was a hustle of activity. Hired hands navigated supplies to and from the _Alfor's_ deck while one or two solid crew members rushed around checking on things. Lance had only been used to the small size of the local fishing boats, and therefore released a low whistle as he stood dumbly in place to take in the size of the immense deck.

He wasn't paying attention when he backed up into someone with an, " _Oomph_!"

"Sorry, my bad!" Lance quickly apologized as he turned and took in the teen before him.

"Hey, s'no problem. Are you looking for the captains? My name's Hunk. I'm the ship's main offensive weapons expert and occasional expert chef," the man who looked very close to Lance's age said with a wink and an extended hand. He wore a yellow shirt matching Lance's with a brown vest over it and loose, brown bell-bottoms. His bangs hung slightly over his eyes and his smile seemed to light up the atmosphere around him.

The two shook and Lance replied, "Nice to meet you. Yeah, do you know where they are? I'm Lance."

Hunk scratched the back of his head as he looked around the deck. "They're probably in their cabins towards the back but I haven't seen them since we pulled into port. It's kind of weird, not gonna lie. Usually they're – well, at least Allura's – super on top of bossing us around in a situation like this. Are you a new recruit?"

Lance nodded. "I'm here to join the new mission. I heard you guys only stopped here to load up on supplies and then you're off. So I guess it's true that there are really _two_ captains leading this escapade then?"

Hunk let out a puff of air as he leaned on the ship's banister. "You got it. Since our mission is going against direct orders from HQ but has a lot of potential merit to it, they gave us two captains. Allura was the original captain of the _Alfor_. She took it over when her father died and renamed it after him. Shiro's the main proponent for this mission and refused to remain behind. Since both he and Allura were previously captains and of equal standing, they decided to command jointly. So far it's been working well I guess." Hunk seemed to realize he was rambling and gave an embarrassed chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head again. "Ah, sorry. I guess that was a longer answer than you wanted."

"Nah, it's cool. You seem like the helpful type to keep around," Lance grinned as he mirrored Hunk's stance against the banister. "So, weapons expert, huh? What exactly do you cover?"

"Oh, everything! Cannons, demolitions, swordplay – you name it, I know how to do it perfectly," Hunk beamed with a toss of his hair. "I've spent my entire life learning the ropes on the sea with a focus on artillery and weaponry so I feel pretty confident that nothing is going to be able to bring us down on this mission with me around. We're well-stocked and ready to take on any challengers!"

Lance laughed at the heroic pose Hunk had pushed off the railing to perform. "Sounds rad! Maybe you can show me the goods later," Lance flirted with a wink and a coy smile.

Hunk blushed again and rubbed the back of his head with an awkward laugh. Lance ate it up. "You should go talk to the captains first and then, if you join us, I'll give you the personal tour before we shove off. Anyway, I had better get back to work before they label me a slacker. Nice meeting you again Lance!"

"You too," Lance grinned and with a final handshake with Hunk he turned and headed towards the captains rooms.

Now on your typical ship, the captain's cabin was somewhat spacious with a single door that led directly onto the deck and was situated somewhat underneath the upper deck where the wheel stood. On the _Alfor_ , the captain's cabin had been walled off in half with what Lance could only assume was a door connecting both personal quarters. Not knowing which door to knock on, Lance decided on the left one. When he was permitted to enter, Lance opened the door and closed it behind him, taking a moment to survey the room.

The simplicity of the interior caught Lance off-guard. The back wall held a window that took up the entire wall with a mahogany desk in front of it. On the desk was an organized stack of papers and a globe. The left side of the room was lined with shelves holding what seemed like hundreds of maps rolled neatly and organized alphabetically with labels ingrained. The right side of the room had a simple bed with a wooden frame and black sheets. Behind the desk sat an impressively handsome man with a scar over his nose, a white patch of hair in a sea of black, muscles almost bursting out from under a neat black and purple uniform, and a metal arm. The uniform had been cut off at the shoulder of the man's cybernetic enhancement and made no effort to conceal the addition. Despite his broad build and strong presence, Lance guessed the man was no more than three or four years older than himself.

As Lance approached the desk, the man stood and held out his hand in greeting.

"Welcome to the _Alfor_. I'm Captain Shiro."

"Lance Sanchez. I'm here to join your crew."

Shiro gave Lance a once-over and frowned.

"Experience?"

"My father was one of the top fishermen for Havana and he used to take me along before he died three days ago. I learned the basic essentials and caught a few impressive catches myself. I'm incredibly determined, I'm a quick learner, and I'm extremely dedicated," Lance boasted as he stood straighter and held his hands behind his back. "I also earned top grades in school and know all about astronomy. I know that I would make an excellent addition to your crew as a navigator."

"A navigator, huh?" Shiro questioned with an amused smirk. "Kind of ambitious for someone who has never actually sailed on anything other than a local fishing boat before, hmm?"

Lance set his jaw. He needed this job and wasn't about to let 'official inexperience' get him down. "I would say it's a mix of ambition and confidence. I _know_ I will be a great asset to you and the crew. Like I said, I'm a quick learner and –"

"Lance, you seem like a really good kid," Shiro interrupted by holding up his hand. "However, the _Alfor_ already has an exceptional navigator. Pidge is the best of the best and is not to be topped by anyone. However, if you really want to join this crew that badly…"

"I do, sir. I really want this."

Shiro gave a hum and sat down, folding his hands on the desk and resting his chin on them. "Why?"

"I – I'm sorry?"

"Why do you want to join this crew?"

Lance didn't even hesitate. "Because if this mission is successful, it will be highly lucrative for its members. With my dad dead and my older brother in the Spanish Navy, it's up to me to make bank to pay the bills. Also I have a thirst for adventure and want to prove myself."

Shiro frowned and sighed to himself. "Doesn't everyone. And what will you do if this mission fails? You do know that this is not a short trip, don't you?"

"It won't fail." The absolute lack of any room for negotiation in the statement made Shiro raise an eyebrow and give Lance another look-over. Realizing that Shiro was waiting for something, Lance continued, "It won't. But if it does, then I imagine I will not be returning home alive. In which case it will be up to my younger siblings to find some way to support the family. But it won't come to that because I'm coming home with riches in hand."

"This mission is incredibly dangerous," Shiro said after a minute. "And because we are not acting under the British Empire's direct orders, we do not have anyone's backup support. If the _Alfor_ goes missing, no one is coming to rescue us. Could you live with that? Your family would never have your body to bury if this mission fails."

Lance clenched his fist as he kept his gaze steady. He knew that this was his only option to help his family and bring back the wealth that would lift his family up to their deserved status in Havana.

"When do we set sail?"

Shiro's eyes sparkled as he stood with a beaming smile and held his hand back out to Lance.

"Well then, welcome aboard Lance. We're set to head out in about a half hour. I suggest that if you have not already said goodbye to loved ones that you do so now."

"Thank you sir, but I'm ready to sail now."

Shiro nodded. "Alright then. The _Alfor_ could use a cabin boy. In addition to swabbing the deck and keeping things in order, you'll work under the authority and guidance of Pidge. As navigator, Pidge is our temporary fill-in for first mate. By hierarchy standards, Coran should be first mate but he refused. They can introduce you to the rest of the crew and get you fitted in here. There aren't many souls on this ship as this _is_ a private mission with few daring to brave it. Do you know the purpose of this mission?"

Not letting his disappointment at only being a cabin boy and not a higher-ranking crew mate show in front of the captain, Lance quickly explained, "Not the specifics, but I'm sure I'll find them out soon enough."

"Good luck, Lance. And again, welcome aboard."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Lance left Shiro's cabin, he made his way to the stairwell that led below deck to take a look around. Luckily there wasn't as much activity below as there was above. Lance quickly made himself familiar with below deck as he wandered. The sleeping quarters of the crew were actually a tad more spacious than Lance would have guessed with four beds bunked to save on space. A bit further down was the kitchen area with beans and other canned goods stocked and ready for the adventure. Hunk was probably still above deck, Lance mused. Six impressive cannons lined the walls between bunked beds.

"This is so cool," Lance muttered as he ran his hand gently over the nearest cannon.

"Oh bloody quiznak, please don't touch those! Do you have any idea how fragile they are?"

Lance jumped at the British voice and spun around to see a man around Shiro's height with bright orange hair and a majestic orange mustache frowning at Lance.

"Hey, relax man. I can't set them off by just copping a feel!"

The main's face turned an almost purple color as he spluttered, "That – that is a highly inappropriate comparison! These cannons are incredibly delicate and only Midshipman Hunk is allowed to touch them during passive periods of peace!"

"Whoah, he's a midshipman? That's pretty boss. I guess I didn't really consider he would have a higher rank when I met him," Lance wondered aloud as he stroked his chin. "Does everyone on this ship have a rank? Do you?"

The man bristled at Lance's nonchalance. "Of course I do! I will have you know that you are speaking to Lieutenant-Commander Coran Valsence of Her Majesty's Royal Navy! I am Captain Allura's personal bodyguard and advisor, as well as her secure contact to Britain."

"Captain Shiro mentioned you. Shouldn't you be the first mate or something?"

Coran crossed his arms and glared at Lance. "Since we are not operating under the direct orders of Her Majesty, I decided to step back and allow young Pidge to take the helm."

"Soooo you like…send morse code to Britain or something instead?"

Coran opened his mouth to berate Lance on his supposed ignorance when a voice cut in, "Coran, Captain Shiro needs you up top. You can lecture the newbie later."

Coran sighed and did the two-fingered gesture where he pointed at his own eyes and then pointed at Lance with the gesture in an 'I'm watching you' sort of way before huffing and heading above deck. Once he was gone the newcomer jumped up to perch on one of the cannons that Lance had just been accosted for merely patting and scanned Lance with their eyes.

"So, you're Lance, huh? Shiro says you're my new apprentice or whatever. Said you allegedly already have a knack for the basics of navigation so hopefully you won't be too much of a waste of time aboard this ship. Although I guess if you are and you don't pull your weight, we can always just toss ya overboard or leave you at the next port."

Lance gawked as he let his jaw hang open. " _You're_ Pidge? You look twelve!"

"I'm nineteen, same as you," Pidge replied gruffly as they pushed their glasses up further onto their nose. Pidge wore the same type of uniform as Shiro and Coran, only theirs was green instead of black and purple. "And make no mistake that I've been training for this since I was born whereas you probably just learned about the stars and how to find your way home on some fishing boat. Am I wrong?"

"That is…completely not true," Lance shot back bitterly as he crossed his arms and looked away with a pout.

"Uh-huh, suuure. I'll tell ya what – if you don't cause problems for me and work hard and don't try to distract me with stupid questions, I'll teach you what I know and help strengthen any skills you got. Deal?"

Lance considered the hand held out to him before taking it and shaking it around. "Deal."

"Cool. Welcome aboard, Lance. Your bed's over there. You got bottom bunk under Hunk. C'mon, I'll introduce you to the crew."


	2. Setting Sail

Hunk was ecstatic to see Lance as an official member of the _Alfor_ and swept him and Pidge up simultaneously in a group hug. Pidge gave a start and yelled at Hunk but the gleam in their eyes betrayed their affection for the big love bug. After Hunk and Pidge gave Lance a more thorough tour of the ship, Lance announced that he figured it was time to meet their illustrious second captain.

"Captain Allura went ashore a little while ago but she should be back soon. Okay, let's see," Hunk tallied off the names on each finger as he named them, "you met Shiro and Coran and Pidge and I so that just leaves…"

"Where is he, anyway? I haven't seen him in a while," Pidge mused as they looked around the deck.

Hunk let out a laugh and pointed up toward the sky. "Did you check up top top?"

Pidge let out an exasperated sigh. "You would think he'd be helping out more down here since there are only seven of us now."

"I see him! He's in the crow's nest per usual."

"Who's _he_?" Lance asked as he squinted up at the crow's nest Hunk had pointed at. He could barely make out a figure perched there.

"Pidge, want me to call him down?"

Pidge gave a shrug, both them and Hunk ignoring Lance's question. "Go for it. He'll have to get down here once Allura gets back anyway."

Hunk took in a deep breath and bellowed, "HEY! KEEEEEEEITH! GET DOWN HERE AND MEET THE NEW CABIN BOY!"

Lance couldn't help but jump at the impressive volume of Hunk's voice and briefly wondered if Hunk's vocalization was equally impressive in bed. Lance watched as the figure stood up in the small space and grabbed onto the ropes before effortlessly swinging down with ease and extreme speed. Lance couldn't help but be awed – he knew that he would have gotten tangled up instantly. The stranger wore a pair of tight, black pants tucked neatly into a pair of used combat boots, a skintight black shirt that looked water resistant, and a red leather jacket over the shirt. He had several knives, a canteen, and a compass strapped to his heavy duty belt. As he hit the deck with grace, Lance noticed the mullet and couldn't help but let out a loud guffaw.

"Dude, what year is it? You have a mullet? That's so –"

As the stranger turned to face Lance, the Cuban's words died in his throat.

"Lance, this is Keith, our favorite bilge rat."

"Pidge! That's not nice nor is it accurate," Hunk berated with a cross of his arms and a firm pout.

"Okay _fine_ , he's only a rat on the side I guess. Keith is our lookout and combat expert in the hand-to-hand division. Kind of me and Hunk's child, if you will."

"Even though he's older than you."

"Only by like, three months! But anyway, yeah. He's really talented and pretty smart I guess so you should aspire to pull your weight around here like he pulls his."

Lance had only half-listened to Hunk and Pidge's exchange as he stared open-mouthed at the sex god before him. _Damn those eyes are piercing._ Lance blinked and recovered from the shock by extending his hand and putting forth his best smirk of seduction. "Name's Lance. _Pleasure_ to meet you, even if your lack of hairstyle is somewhat…lacking."

Keith raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you always insult people when you first meet them?"

"Oh no, he made sure to insult Coran too," Pidge pointed out helpfully.

"Since I'm new here, what do you say to teaching me a bit of hand-to-hand? One-on-one? I bet I could show you a thing or two in private," Lance flirted shamelessly with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"The only thing _you_ could show me is how to swab a deck and no offense, but I think I'm past that level of _expertise_."

Hunk's eyes grew wide as he quickly looked between Lance and Keith in worry that a fight was about to break out but Pidge laughed openly.

"Dude, this is gonna be a perfect match."

Lance's expression grew indignant. "Oh yeah? Well you can –"

"Crew! Assemble! Captains on deck!" Coran's voice rang out across the deck.

Instantly Pidge, Hunk, and Keith moved to stand below the wheel leaving a glaring Lance behind.

"Oh this is _so_ not over, mullet-head."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Lance stood between Hunk and Pidge and watched as Shiro emerged from his cabin to stand before them wearing a brilliant captain's hat (black with a large, purple feather). Shiro and the crew faced the gangplank as a beautiful woman wearing the same exact uniform as Shiro boarded the deck. The crew and Shiro saluted her, which Lance hastily copied. The woman saluted back and quickly crossed to Shiro, shaking his hand with a fondness in her eyes.

"Captain Allura, welcome aboard. Everything in order?"

"It appears so, Captain Shiro. Are we ready to set sail?"

"Yes ma'am. On your order."

Allura nodded and turned to face the crew. Her lovely white hair was tucked up into the same captain's hat Shiro wore and she wore a dark shade of purple lipstick. Lance was seriously starting to wonder if anyone in charge on this ship _wasn't_ descended from some handsome, ethereal being.

"Well then, I shall briefly remind you all of our mission. We are to seek out the Galra Empire's vessel _Komar_ and rescue the captured prisoners. I know that this mission is very difficult for many of you –" Lance noticed the way Allura glanced at Pidge and Shiro individually "–but rest assured that we _will_ bring them home safely. Mind you, we will face many obstacles as the Galra possess not only druids, but also immense artillery power and manpower. This mission is _not_ to be taken lightly by anyone, and anyone found not pulling their share of the weight will be dismissed _immediately_. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes rested on Lance and he gulped.

"Yes ma'am!" the crew rang out.

"Good. With that being said, take us out Pidge."

"Yes ma'am!"

With the speech ended, Pidge took to the steering wheel while Hunk and Keith hauled up the gangplank. Coran moved to pull up the anchor, Shiro went to converse with Pidge, and Lance remained frozen in place, unsure of what to do next.

"You must be the new cabin boy," Captain Allura said politely, extending her hand. "I'm Captain Allura as you probably guessed. Welcome aboard."

Lance marveled at the firmness of her handshake for only a moment before he put on the same smirk he had reserved for Keith and replying, "It's wonderful to be here now that I know I have an angel in charge."

Allura merely put a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow with a soft smirk on her lips. "Ah, so you're _that_ type, hmm? Well I'm sure the open ocean will give you a greater respect for reverence soon enough." Without further explanation, Allura nodded to Lance and headed off to her cabin.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Oi! Lance! Come help me with this!"

"R-right! Coming, Hunk!"


	3. Team Bonding

As Cuba faded away into the distance, Lance took a deep breath and turned away from the receding island. He needed to focus on pulling his weight like Allura had mentioned. Being kept busy was not a difficult task, Lance quickly discovered. Pidge had shown Lance immediately where the mop and bucket were kept and instructed him to begin cleaning. There wasn't that much deck activity since Coran, Allura, and Shiro were all in a meeting in Allura's cabin, Hunk was below deck cleaning out the cannons, and Keith was in his nest. As Lance dunked his mop into the bucket, he subconsciously began humming. It wasn't something he was entirely aware of doing all the time, and he had somewhat managed to focus on not doing it during important classes or family dinners thanks to previous meds. His family was extremely musical, and almost every night they had gathered around a fire to sing and play instruments. At least, that was before his father had passed away from a boating accident. Lance hadn't understood why it had happened, and he supposed he still didn't understand. The weather had been perfect on the day of the wreck. The police claimed a fish, maybe a shark, had flipped the boat, but Lance wasn't too sure. But he didn't have the time to investigate – his family needed to know that the income would be taken care of by the time debts were due at the end of the year come next August.

A voice behind him startled him out of his thoughts.

"Ya know, you should have told Shiro you can sing. We could use a talented bard to keep us entertained at dinner."

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was singing. I thought I was only humming, although that isn't much better I guess," Lance told Hunk sheepishly as he ducked his head. "It's an annoying habit, I know."

"Nah, I think anyone who can carry a tune is a definite plus. Gods know nobody on this lump of wood is musically inclined. Well, except for Keith."

"Keith?" Lance raised an eyebrow and paused mopping. "What does he do?"

"Okay don't laugh, but he plays the ukulele. Unironically. He's been teaching me in our spare downtime whenever we happen to have it. You would think that per stereotype I should be the master of it and not him since I'm Hawaiian but nope! I think he just has the ukulele gods whisper to him in his sleep and he wakes up every morning with a new song memorized."

Lance couldn't help but laugh as his gaze traveled up to the crow's nest. "Ya don't say."

"Yeah but don't mention it to him. I'm sure he'll bust it out sooner or later but he's kind of shy about it? I mean he's pretty shy about most things I guess."

"What's his deal?" Lance seemed to remember that he was supposed to be mopping and dunked the mop in again and started swabbing.

Hunk gave a shrug and cocked his hip.

"Keith keeps himself kind of distant from others initially. And I guess that it doesn't help that you two didn't have the best first impression of each other this morning."

"Hey, he started it by having that poor excuse for a head of hair!"

"Technically _you_ started it bro. But nah, once you get to know him he's actually really chill and funny. Keith's told some of the best jokes during powwow time. Once he made Shiro laugh so hard he started _weeping_ in front of all of us. It was great!"

"Wow, that's…that's certainly something," Lance realized he couldn't take his eyes off the crow's nest. "So have you all been working together for long before this mission?"

"Not terribly, only about four months or so for most of us. Allura and Shiro only became joint captains about a month ago when the mission was announced. Before that, Allura was captain of this ship and Shiro was captain of the _Kerberos_. Pidge and I sailed on that ship for two months with Shiro and Pidge before we picked up Keith along the way."

"What happened to the _Kerberos_?"

Hunk bit his lip with a frown and Lance ripped his attention away from Keith to look at his new friend in concern.

"I guess you can know since you're part of this family now. The _Kerberos_ was attacked by the Galra Empire and sunk. Pidge's older brother Matt was Shiro's first-mate at the time. Matt and his father, as well as three other crew members, were captured and taken prisoner. We were left floating in the wreckage until the _Alfor_ rescued us after two days at sea. Shiro lost his arm in the battle and I lost a brother and father-figure. The other three crew members were really recent additions to our crew so they hadn't really made their mark on our hearts but it's still pretty devastating. Nobody really talks about it because what more is there to say? When Shiro returned to the capital with Allura, he was threatened with court-martial but Allura managed to convince the council to let us go on this mission. And, well, here we are."

The devastation was evident in Hunk's face. Lance gently put a hand on Hunk's shoulder.

"I never met them, but I'm here to help you guys get them back. I'll do whatever it takes."

Hunk gave a soft smile of thanks and covered Lance's hand with his own.

"Thanks, man. But yeah, now ya know the story. Anyway, I just came up for some air, I should probably head back down. Always work to be done! Keep up the good mopping!"

As Lance watched him go, he turned to look at Pidge at the helm and found their eyes already looking at him. As the two made eye contact, Lance fidgeted and returned to mopping uncomfortably. He felt like an intruder. He didn't know Matt or his father or the other crew members. He was just in this to get the reward money for completing the rescue. For the first time since boarding, Lance felt a nagging sensation at the back of his mind. What if he was on this mission for the wrong reasons? No, there was something honorable about wanting to provide money for his family. That wasn't selfish…was it? He _had_ told Shiro he wanted adventure and excitement. Maybe this was the wrong ship to be on for that. These crew members were risking their _lives_ to save their family and friends. All Lance needed was money. Sighing, Lance put a bit more force into his mopping. He didn't realize the humming began again.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Around three or four o'clock, Pidge called Lance below deck into a side room to examine some maps and star charts. Lance admitted he had no knowledge of how to read a map past the four major directions, but he was proud of the amount of knowledge he was able to express to Pidge over the star charts. Pidge never once commented on Lance's knowledge, but seemed satisfied that Lance in fact did at least know the basics.

Maybe he would find a way to pull his weight after all.

After Pidge grilled him on all that they could in daytime, Lance was shooed away to help Hunk with dinner. The man was a glorified chef in Lance's opinion. Hunk was a proud vegetarian and made sure that 90% of the food served to the crew was healthy and would give them the nutrition to survive the harsh watery travel. Coran was the head cook whenever he wasn't with Allura, and he and Hunk often bickered over what food to serve. As the captains and crew sat down to enjoy the dinner on the deck, Lance was pretty sure there wasn't anything Hunk couldn't do skillfully.

They sat around in a somewhat awkward circle on the deck per tradition, Lance learned. He somewhat hopefully sent Keith a side glance from across the circle wondering if the kid might pull out his ukulele tonight. However, Keith made no motion to move away from his spot and ate slowly, enjoying the meal. The sun was setting and Lance couldn't help but admire the way the different rays of color danced over his soup.

"So, Lance. Since you're the newbie why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Allura suggested.

"Oh! Right," Lance cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, I'm from Cuba as you all probably guessed. I was born and raised in Havana. I have eight siblings, four of which are under the age of ten. There are two sets of twins, one set are boys and the other are girls. Umm, my older brother Luis is a Chief Petty Officer in the Spanish Navy focused in Madrid. He comes home for the holidays so long as he isn't on a prolonged mission. But he's a bit of a hardass so things are a lot more jovial when he's not around. Let's see, I like long walks on the beach, frisky people, and I can out-drink anyone in Cuba!"

Hunk, Shiro, and Allura let out laughter at that while Coran and Pidge rolled their eyes. Keith just looked up in mild surprise.

"Your brother's focused in Madrid? Does he like it there?"

Lance was surprised at Keith's question and quickly answered. "Oh yeah, he loves it. Whenever he comes home he always tells us about how colorful and vibrant it is there. He says it kind of reminds him of Havana only with less brothels and drug deals happening."

Hunk sniggered at the comment and Lance shared a grin with him. Perhaps Hunk wasn't as innocent as he looked.

Keith nodded and returned to eating, looking somewhat at war with himself for speaking in the first place.

"What's your favorite thing about Havana?" Allura inquired, resting her chin on her hand and giving Lance a thoughtful look.

Lance looked out at the ocean surrounding them and noticed how peaceful it was as he thought.

"It's…noisy. There's always some kind of commotion going on at all hours and I really like that. It gives me something to focus on at night. Because of my ADD, you would think that I would have a hard time in crowded areas with a constant flurry of activity, but actually I'm really good at navigating it. I made a lot of connections for trade of gossip and goods when I was there, which was how I found out about this ship and its mission. And even when we would just be sitting around a campfire, there would always be at least three or four different conversations going on at once when we weren't singing. So…yeah. I would say I'm going to miss the constant activity the most."

Lance didn't miss the way Keith's eyes rose from his soup to consider his face when Lance had mentioned his ADD but he didn't look too hard into it. If Keith had a problem with the fact he had ADD then he could suck it. _Hopefully_.

"Yo, I heard Lance singing before and this dude has a really angelic voice," Hunk offered. "With his voice and me and Keith on ukulele, there's no way the _Alfor_ won't become a hot new band after this mission!"

"Is that true, Lance? You can sing?" Allura inquired.

Lance laughed and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "I mean, I dabble with music here and there but nothing 'angelic' like Hunk describes it. Maybe one of these days I'll serenade all of you."

The downtime went on a bit longer with Allura telling the crew how beautiful Havana was and how much shopping for supplies she was able to accomplish in such a short amount of time. Coran or Hunk would occasionally cut in with updates about the ship, to which Shiro and Pidge would nod in affirmation. Keith had stayed relatively quiet until Hunk mentioned to Coran how his mustache was getting a bit out of control and he should tame it like the wild wildebeest in the east. That made the mullet-haired cutie burst out laughing and chime in with, "I'm still surprised that we haven't named it. The _Alfor_ needs a new mascot, and what better than Coran's mustache? We need to vote on a name. I'm thinking Lieutenant-Commander Fuzzykins. Thoughts?"

Keith's laugh was infectious and Lance was quickly learning that Keith wasn't broody at all like Lance had first thought but instead just introverted. It was clear that Keith was comfortable around his fellow crewmates and really enjoyed time with them. He just didn't talk as much as say Allura or Hunk, but that didn't mean that his words weren't equally as clever or funny. Lance could feel a crush coming on hardcore but he pushed down his bi thoughts and reminded himself that Keith was still a huge jerk with a stupid mullet.

"What about Loretta? I always liked that name and his mustache is way too proper and civilized to have a goofy nickname," Hunk suggested.

"We are _not_ naming it after your dead turtle," Pidge cut in.

"Hey, Loretta was a beautiful turtle!"

"I for one do _not_ think that my facial hair should be treated as a support specimen!" Coran cried indignantly as he played with one of the ends of said mustache.

"Oh come on, Coran. Every ship needs a mascot," Lance argued. "My dad's fishing boat had a dead starfish named Percy nailed to it. We even had a date set aside for Percy's birthday – October 5."

"Would Loretta's birthday be the same as Coran's or a different day?" Hunk asked.

"Hunk we are not naming it Loretta."

"Pidge, you are _no_. _Fun_."

"What about Chester?" Allura suggested.

"Allura!"

"Chester and Coran, a perfect match," Pidge grinned while ignoring Coran's muttering.

"I hate all of you."

"Lieutenant-Commander Chester Fuzzykins," Keith grinned from behind his soup. "The new mascot of the _Alfor_."

XXXXXX

After dinner, Pidge and Lance had reviewed the constellations and Lance admitted that Pidge was in fact a pretty good teacher and definitely knew their stuff more than Lance. When it was time to settle in, Coran took the helm and sent everyone else to bed. Shiro and Allura went into their respective cabins and Hunk, Keith, Lance, and Pidge went below deck to the two sets of bunk beds. Lance flopped down on his bed and let out a loud groan.

"Man, I am beat! Being Pidge's slave all day takes a lot out of you!"

Pidge responded by throwing a pillow at his face and climbing onto the top bunk.

Hunk cracked his back before mirroring Pidge in the bed above Lance. "It gets easier with time, dude. Just feed them chocolate and they instantly calm down. It's like non-lethal tranquilizers for our favorite navigator."

"Hunk keeps a special supply for Pidge under the 5th cabinet from the fridge," Keith supplied helpfully. "Just in case it's ever an emergency."

Lance kicked off his boots and laid down so that the daggers hidden under his pants wouldn't dig into his legs. He would hide them under his pillow once the others had gone to sleep. "You're offering me inside tips? Does that mean we're friends now?"

"So long as you don't act like a gnat and insult my hair, we're fine," Keith huffed as he lay down.

For some reason that affirmation made Lance smile uncontrollably. "You know, I talked about myself at dinner but I don't really know that much about any of you except that Keith plays the ukulele, Hunk is a precious cinnamon bun, and Pidge has a chocolate problem."

"First of all, it's not a _problem_. I just really need chocolate the way most other people need caffeine. I'm nonbinary but prefer 'they/their' pronouns. And I like silence when sleeping."

"You're such a buzzkill," Hunk laughed with a roll of his eyes. "I also have a set of twin brothers that are younger than me. Jimmy and Terry are such little shits. They're only two years younger than me though so we have a lot of common interests which is pretty rad. I'm really good at soccer and baseball, too."

"Hunk was captain of every team he was on," Pidge added. "No matter what sport, his team went undefeated every match. It's pretty impressive."

Hunk blushed as he fidgeted in bed. "Th-thanks Pidge."

"Just sprouting some truth."

"What about you, Keith?" Lance asked, somewhat hoping that Keith would give him some information about himself. Lance turned his body slightly so he could see his neighbor.

Keith chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought about it. "I was always good at racing. It didn't matter whether in boats or on foot or whatever. Speed-related things are my forte."

"Oh come _on_ Keith!" Hunk cried out. Hunk rolled over so he could peer down at Lance from his bunk. "Okay so what this dude _isn't_ telling you is that he has an adrenaline kink. Whether it's skydiving or propulsion boat racing, this dude literally gets off on the stuff."

"It's not a kink!" Keith retorted, a slight blush to his face. "I just really like testing the physical limitations of physics."

"Adrenaline kink," Pidge sighed as they shifted onto their side with their back to the others. "Catch some sleep you guys, we're getting up at six tomorrow."

They all groaned at the time even though the majority of them were used to it.

As Lance closed his eyes he thought about Havana, his father, and the crew of the _Alfor_ and wondered if maybe, just maybe, he had found somewhere to belong for a while.


	4. Rivals

The six o'clock wakeup call wasn't so much a gentle shake of the shoulders like Lance would have expected, but Coran blowing a fog horn above deck. The sound ricocheted off the thin walls below deck and shook Lance's very core. He was ungracefully toppled out of bed, all twisted up in the navy blue sheets. Groaning, Lance struggled to his feet to untangle himself.

"What the fuck is his problem?"

Hunk shrugged as he climbed down the bed bunk ladder. "I'm pretty sure that Coran is heartless. Oh he looks like a cute, huggable, little mongoose, but he's actually a stone cold demon."

Lance let out another groan as he popped his back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck, I forgot to put my face mask on last night. I'm going to look like a hideous beast all day!"

"You won't look any worse than Pidge does in the morning," Hunk supplied helpfully. He avoided a poorly aimed pillow thrown at him as Pidge leapt off the bed and hit the floor.

"Just for that, I call first shower. Plus I feel like Lance here would find a way to use all the hot water. Keith, you can go after me since Hunk needs to suffer today."

"Oh come on, Pidge! It was just a joke," Hunk whined as he reached down under Lance's bed where his bag of clothes was stuffed.

They each had a suitcase or so of clothes that they had brought with them stuffed neatly under the bottom beds. During dinner the night before, Hunk had explained to Lance that they had an ingenious filter system designed by himself and Pidge so that ocean water could be used for showering and laundry. It wasn't perfect, but it was getting there according to Hunk and Pidge. The shower stalls towards the back drained directly into the ocean through another filtering system. It was all pretty impressive to Lance considering his house back in Havana barely had a functioning plumbing system.

After Pidge left to hit the showers and Hunk went to prepare breakfast, Lance realized that he had left his daggers strapped to his legs all night and could feel tiny indents in his skin from the straps. Figuring Pidge wouldn't take long to shower, Lance rolled up his pants and loosened the straps. Letting out a sigh of relief as the pressure was lifted, Lance placed them gently down on the bed out of their sheaths and started rubbing his calves. He had forgotten Keith was still standing next to him waiting for his turn to shower.

"They could use a sharpening, don't you think? They look pretty dull."

Lance gave a start and looked up to see Keith leaning against the bed frame peering at the daggers curiously.

"They were my dad's. He took them with him on every trip and didn't really have the time to keep them A+."

"I have some extra cleaning oil and a whetstone if you want to borrow it sometime. If your blades collect bacteria and dust they'll never serve you well when you actually need them."

Lance's mouth opened dumbly as he stared in surprise. He quickly shook his head to snap himself out of it before he looked like an idiot in front of Keith and put on his signature smirk of sex appeal.

"Babe, I could borrow your whetstone anytime if ya know what I mean."

Keith face-palmed and sighed, "Ugh, forget I asked."

It was at that moment that Pidge walked by in fresh clothes and toweling their hair. "You guys still at odds?"

"Lance was being Lance again," Keith replied with a flick of his hair as he grabbed his shower things and made his way past Pidge.

"Hey, I wasn't –" Lance started but he was cut off with a dismissive hand wave from Keith.

"Whatever dude."

Pidge eyed the crestfallen look on Lance's face and offered, "Hunk should have breakfast done by now if you want to grab food before you shower. We don't start work until 8 roughly."

The prospect of food brightened Lance's spirits a bit and he quickly strapped on his daggers and headed up the stairwell with Pidge.

 **XXXXXXX**

Breakfast wasn't as much of a social event as dinner was. Shiro and Allura had already grabbed their food and taken it to Shiro's cabin to eat and talk by the time Pidge and Lance arrived. Hunk had eaten first because he was the 'poison tester' according to the other crew members. Lance discovered that 'breakfast' entailed a goo substance that definitely looked less appetizing than the soup they had for dinner the previous night. As he jiggled it on his spoon, Lance wondered whether or not Hunk had missed out on his daily 'poison tester' role.

"It's not Jell-O, Lance. It's actually full of protein and pretty decent."

Lance gave Pidge a disbelieving look but took a bite nonetheless. It actually tasted exactly like a homemade omelette.

"You'll get used to the surprising tastes," Hunk assured him with a grin. "I'm going to leave the rest for Keith when he gets here and head off for a shower. See you guys later."

Keith entered as Hunk left and the two high-fived as they passed.

"Any goo left?"

Pidge nodded towards the pot. "Help yourself. I'm going to head up and take the helm. Join me when you're done showering Lance. And _don't_ be late."

Lance slurped the goo loudly as Keith prepared himself a bowl in the silence.

"Have a good shower?"

Keith cocked an eyebrow as he leaned against the table. "This isn't another poor attempt at flirting, is it?"

"Hey, my flirting attempts are all amazing. I'll have you know that back in Havana I had everyone eating out of my palm!"

"Somehow I find that incredibly hard to believe."

Lance's eyes roamed over Keith's attire as he took another bite of the goo. The mullet-haired boy wonder wore the same kind of tight-fitting pants as yesterday with a slightly lighter black shirt than the one he wore yesterday and the same red leather jacket.

"Do you ever wear anything else?"

The question seemed to catch Keith off-guard and he shifted slightly in discomfort as he took a bite.

"The jacket was my dad's before he…took off. As for the rest, I don't know. I guess I just like the way black looks on me. It's simple, ya know? Easy to clean and covers most stains. It's…efficient."

Keith honestly didn't understand why he had suddenly demonstrated diarrhea of the mouth and quickly stuffed his face with a big bite of the goo to prevent further embarrassment. Lance seemed completely unaware of the teen's inner turmoil though, and hummed in thought.

"Well I definitely agree it looks good on you," Lance said after a minute while trying to keep the flirtatious tones to a minimum. "I just figured a guy with such a bold hairstyle would have a bold sense of fashion to match."

Keith shrugged and shifted on his feet, hiding the bottom half of his face behind his bowl as he ate. "I guess simplicity is fine…it's always been fine."

Finally Lance realized he was making the boy uncomfortable with what he had thought to be simple conversation and he tried to backtrack. "Hey, I'm sorry if that came off sounding…well, dickish. I wasn't trying to –"

"It's okay," Keith dismissed after finishing his bowl. "Captain Allura's offered to cut it for me if I wanted plenty of times, but…"

"But?"

Keith looked up at Lance and chewed on the inside of his cheek for a bit before moving to put his bowl into the sink.

"It's not a big deal."

Lance opened his mouth to question further but at that moment Hunk walked in shirtless with a towel slung over his shoulder and a pair of loose navy pants hanging low on his hips. A beautiful tattoo of a yellow hibiscus covered Hunk's right shoulder, bicep, and the upper portion of his chest. Of course Lance was completely awestruck by it and forgot all about his current conversation with Keith.

"Hunk, that's incredible!"

Hunk looked down at his tattoo surprised and beamed at Lance with a blush.

"Thanks, dude. I got it when I turned fifteen. My brothers have matching ones. We're really proud of our homeland and it is a nice reminder that I got my family waiting for me when this is all over, you know?"

Lance nodded with a soft smile. Of course he knew.

Hunk suddenly seemed to realize Keith was in the room and coughed awkwardly, moving past Lance quickly to start washing the dishes. "Lance, if you're done, toss your bowl in here and hit the showers. Pidge will be all kinds of pissed off at you if you're late on your first real day of work."

As Lance got rid of his bowl, he gave Keith and Hunk a collective wave. "See you guys later I guess." He tried to make eye contact with Keith, but the boy had turned his back on Lance to help Hunk with the dishes. Shrugging to himself, Lance figured he would try and make amends with Keith later on.

 **XXXXXXX**

As soon as Lance left, Hunk cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about the family thing. I wasn't trying to –"

Keith shrugged as he scrubbed. "It's okay, I know it wasn't malicious. Besides, it must be nice having Lance here. I mean, out of all of us he's got the best family situation. You're not the only one with people to go home to after all of this is over. Well, besides Pidge, but…"

Hunk chewed on his bottom lip as he mulled over Keith's words. "You and Pidge are fellow scientists so we will always have that bond. And you know that when this is all over you have a home with any of us – seriously, take your pick. I know it's difficult for you to really believe at times, but it's true. I'll remind you as often as I need to."

Keith paused and gave a small sigh. "I know, it's just…it's different having biological family to go back to. I know that sounds selfish in a way."

"No, no, I get it. Well not totally, but I know what you mean. Ugh, I mean, it's not selfish," Hunk finished lamely. "We're family, Keith. And yeah, Lance seems like a rad addition to our team, and he's easy to get along with and bond with, but you're still equally as important. Your position here isn't threatened by Lance's presence. He's only a cabin boy after all."

"I don't feel like Lance is taking my place, it's just…I feel like he's kind of got it all. He has a loving family, he's talented, and he has something solid made from blood to go home to. Plus it's incredibly easy for him to speak his mind clearly and he doesn't have to mentally prepare himself to talk to strangers. I guess I kind of envy that in him."

"Just because he seemingly had an easier time getting adjusted to our motley crew doesn't mean that he has it better than you. He could have some skeletons in the closet we don't know about yet."

Keith bit his lip and tapped his foot absentmindedly. "He's really obnoxious sometimes."

Hunk couldn't help but let out a booming laugh at that. "Nah, I wouldn't say he's obnoxious. He's a flirt, sure, but I really think he's just completely inexperienced. I'm sure if anyone actually reciprocated his flirting he'd probably have a stroke. But regardless, you don't need to worry, Keith. You're exceptional and honestly? I caught the way Lance stared at you when you first climbed down from the nest. I think he might be a little impressed with you right back. Give it some time, you'll see."

Keith considered his words and whispered a small thanks. Neither of them noticed Coran standing outside of the kitchen listening in on their conversation.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Since you're my mentor, can I ask you something?"

"I'm honored that you're finally recognizing me as your superior. This had better not be a stupid question, though. I warned you against asking those."

"Why do I feel like I fuck up every encounter with Keith?"

"Because you fuck up every encounter with Keith. That was a stupid question."

"Damn it, Pidge, that's not helpful."

They had taken a break after an intense lesson on map-reading because Lance had visibly been getting antsy from doing the same task for too long. Pidge was at the helm but they had a table next to them at which Lance had been observing a map displayed before him. It should be noted that Pidge stood on a footstool to see over the wheel.

Lance sighed dramatically as he slumped against the table. "It's just…every time I talk to him I try to act cool but he's just so damn intimidating? For a rival he's really obnoxious."

Pidge raised an eyebrow quizzically. "He's your rival now?"

"Of course! I have to prove to everyone that I can pull my share of the weight and that starts with being equally as cool as him! Since he's the newest addition before me, I have to like, I don't know, match him."

Pidge snorted and turned the wheel a bit to adjust course. "At your current rate it will take you months, if not years, to reach anywhere near his level. He was militarily trained like Shiro. He's a completely different breed of sailor."

"Well I have to set some kind of goal! And since it seems pretty easy for him to hate me anyway, I might as well _try_ to get on his level."

"Keith doesn't hate you. He only hates the Galra. And so long as you don't join them then you're fine."

Lance mulled over the navigator's words as he gazed up at the crow's nest. "If that's true then how can I make things better?"

"Well you could start by picking on him less. Keith's actually super sensitive about his appearance and history. Start with small conversations about regular things or ask him for advice with mission-related stuff. He thrives when he's in his element. You need a different approach and to not hit on him so much."

"He offered me supplies to clean my daggers with. Nobody has ever been that generous before unless they wanted something in return. It caught me off-guard. I feel like I was kind of a dick to him for no reason other than I wanted a rival."

"There's a lot about him that will probably surprise you," Pidge replied. "But enough about him. Your ass should have had this map memorized an hour ago."

 **XXXXXXX**

Coran knocked on Allura's door before letting himself in. "Excuse me, Captains, but I wanted to give a status report."

Allura waved him in as she sat back in her chair. Her room was identical to Shiro's except her bookshelves were covered with books instead of maps, a beautiful painting of her with her father stood on the wall above her bed, and the bed had light purple sheets on it. Shiro leaned against the bookshelf looking exhausted.

"Come in, Coran. Shiro and I were just discussing whether it would be more efficient to sail around Greegor's Peak or over the Slanden Abyss. What do you think?"

"Hmm. Greegor's Peak will provide incredibly rocky waters for us but the Slanden Abyss is nefarious for being inhabited by sirens and mermaids. We are prepared for either route, but I would remind both of you that the Galra do possess druids who are capable of communication with the merfolk and sirens. But Greegor's Peak is the longer route and we are on a bit of a time constraint."

Shiro huffed out a breath of air. He was tired of this debate and honestly didn't care which route they took so long as it was quick. However, his title required that he consider both options the way a captain should. Exchanging an exasperated look with Allura, he knew she felt similarly.

"It's up to you, Allura. I'll make the next call."

Allura stood and kept her gaze level with Shiro's. "If we chance the Slanden Abyss, will you be okay with that? I don't want to make all of the decisions, Shiro. We are in this together."

Shiro knew the weight of her statement and gave another sigh as he nodded. "I know. Okay. Coran, please tell Pidge to chart a course towards the Slanden Abyss. We should be there by nightfall."


	5. The Siren's Call

The crew gathered around the table Lance had been examining maps on earlier as Captains Allura and Shiro showed them their course.

"The quickest way to get to the Galra is through the Slanden Abyss," Shiro began as he traced the route with his finger for the others to see. "However, we're going to hit a snag. These waters are infested with sirens and merfolk. Because the Galra have druids, we cannot determine what kind of communication they may have made with these creatures. Therefore we have to be 100% prepared." Shiro pulled forward a suitcase and opened it. "Inside you will each find a cord of rope, a pair of glasses, and a life jacket. Yes, I know the glasses look like the ones we give to horses to minimize distraction, but they have proven effective by other sailors many times before. Before we hit the abyss, I want each of you secured to the mainmast. You are to check each others' connections per routine. I'll be the last one secured. Captain Allura and Pidge will man the helm. Coran will take Keith's place as lookout. Any questions?"

The crew shook their heads and Shiro dismissed them to prepare. Lance leaned over to Pidge and whispered, "I've heard stories but what are these creatures _really_ like? Have you guys seen them before?"

Pidge handed him the necessary supplies and began fastening on their life jacket.

"We encountered merfolk on the _Kerberos_. Some groups are incredibly hostile while others are peaceful, so I guess it really depends. Usually merfolk who live alongside sirens are the ones that want to eat you. When we dealt with them, we had to skewer them with harpoons to chase them off. Personally, I haven't seen them before but Hunk had a run in with them before he joined the _Kerberos_."

"That's right!" Hunk chimed in as he slipped on the glasses. "Whoah, these things really _do_ center your vision. Neat!"

"What were they like?" Lance persisted.

"Oh, the sirens? Okay so you have probably heard of the ones of legend who lure sailors to their deaths with sexual prowess, right? Not true. Sirens lure you in with whatever you desire. So when my brothers and I first saw them, they tempted me with all kinds of visions of grandeur and achievement. Those fuckers can shape-shift and it ain't pretty. One of them turned into the local chief awarding me with a medal of honor. It was way too realistic," Hunk shuddered.

"How did you make it out?"

"At the time, my younger brother was in a really bad state of mind and when the siren showed him a way out of life, he realized it was too good to be true and snapped his twin and I out of it. The experience still haunts me sometimes. Nasty shit."

Lance frowned and looked out at the waters. To think that such menacing creatures lurked beneath the waters they were about to head into was pretty intimidating. But Lance had known when he signed up for this mission that danger awaited them. He looked back at Hunk and considered how brave his friend was to overcome an experience like that. Would he be able to do the same?

"We'll handle it, don't worry," Pidge reassured, perceptive as always. "We've got supplies and the captains know what they're doing."

Lance's gaze traveled to Shiro and Allura and thought it was kind of humorous in a slightly dark way how Shiro looked with a bright yellow life jacket covering his pristine and dark uniform. Allura somehow made it look fashionable though. Go figure.

"Captain Shiro, how much time do we have?"

"We'll be over the Slanden Abyss soon. If all goes well, we'll be through it and on calm waters by nightfall. Start securing your lines now."

The rope would be looped through metal hooks on the mainmast and then around their torsos. The ropes would be wrapped tight enough so that they would not be able to move more than a step away from the mainmast. Then their wrists and arms would be bound separately in a way that they could raise their wrists slightly in front of them, but that was all. Their legs were left free so that they could readjust their bodies if the ship made sudden movements. It wasn't the most comfortable situation but if it got them through it then how could they complain? Pidge and Allura were strapped in to a metal bar on the wheel that rotated separately.

"You know Captain, if you just wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask," Lance flirted as he fastened Hunk in. "I'm readily available."

"Shiro would break you," Hunk said matter-of-factly under his breath.

"Dude, whose side are you on?"

Shiro hid his smile as he stepped back from fastening Keith. "Try that."

Keith tested the restraints on his wrists first and then tried to pull away from the mainmast. "Feels good."

Lance's brain had short-circuited at seeing Keith tied up...and by one of their super sexy captains, no less. It wasn't fair how sexy Keith looked with that ridiculous mullet and life jacket combo. The glasses blocked off Keith's peripheral vision so he couldn't see Lance staring. Lance knew he was going to have wet dreams for _days_.

Shiro glanced over at Hunk and frowned. "Lance, Hunk is not secure."

Lance started and quickly turned away with a pout at being caught distracted. "I know that! I was just watching you two to make sure I was doing it right."

"Uh-huh," Hunk and Shiro remarked simultaneously in a tone of complete disbelief.

Lance grumbled something under his breath about a mullet and sexy metal arms before finishing his work on Hunk. "Is that good?"

Hunk struggled for a bit like Keith had and gave a nod.

"Alright Lance, your turn."

Lance stood between Hunk and Keith with his back to the mainmast. As Shiro towered over him with their chests almost pressed together so that Shiro could reach the metal hook above Lance, the teen held his breath. Shiro's muscles were doing all kinds of flexing motions and he smelled _really_ good. _Not now boner, please. Control yourself._

Finally Shiro stepped away and gave Lance a once-over. "Try it."

Lance mimicked the actions Keith and Hunk had made and found that, besides his legs, he couldn't really move his chest or wrists that far away from the mainmast. It sent a shiver of anticipation up the back of his spine.

"Y-yeah, looks good."

Shiro nodded and moved to the other side of the mainmast to stand between Hunk and Keith. Coran came over and secured him in before climbing his way up the ropes. Lance wasn't sure how Coran was going to secure himself up there, but he couldn't find his voice to ask.

The sun was beginning to reach its setting point.

Lance's line of vision was limited only to what was directly in front of him. He couldn't see Keith or Hunk beside him, but he could smell the light scent of Keith's cologne and hear their steady breathing. It was comforting.

He had friends for this.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Not ten minutes later, he heard Coran shout through a loudspeaker, "Sirens ahead! No merfolk visible yet!"

Lance could feel Hunk tense beside him. He wanted to reassure his friend but he wasn't sure what to say. He had never experienced something like this before.

Once, when he was young, he had gone on a fishing job with his dad and the boat had flipped. His dad had frantically dove below the rough waters and pulled Lance to the surface. They had worked hard to get the boat right-side up and once they had, Lance's father had continuously told him how proud he was that Lance had remained strong throughout the entire thing.

Lance wished he had his dad here to console Hunk.

Lance could tell that the _Alfor_ was beginning to slow down as it ventured. The waters were eerily still and there was barely any wind. Besides the sound of Hunk and Keith's steady breathing, there was hardly any sound surrounding the ship.

Lance was beginning to feel antsy.

 **XXXXXXX**

Keith had never seen sirens before but he had heard plenty of tales about them and knew they weren't to be taken lightly. He wasn't scared! Just…anxious. Really. He had been concentrating on keeping his breathing light and fluid when he heard it. A very soft, tenor voice began singing words he couldn't understand beside him.

Keith turned his head and strained against his restraints but he still couldn't see Lance. At first he worried it was a siren mimicking Lance's voice, but that wasn't how sirens operated. They fed off of memories and Keith had never heard Lance sing before. Keith had to admit that the teen's singing voice was pretty beautiful. It was soft and gentle, almost as if Lance was singing a lullaby.

Keith's attempts at breathing easily were fucked.

As was his composure.

He couldn't really describe what was so captivating about Lance's singing voice. Keith didn't get chills easily but the tone of Lance's voice made the hair on his arms stand up. The longer Lance sang, the more the sound seemed to grip Keith's heartstrings and pull at them. Lance's voice was addicting and angelic. It was entirely unfair. He remembered Hunk saying Lance had a good voice, and that Lance had said at dinner that one night that his family was really musical, but he hadn't really expected Lance to be so _good_ at it.

Hunk and Shiro seemed to be content with listening to it too because neither of them made Lance aware of his habit.

Keith had begun to forget they were in dangerous waters until suddenly he heard Coran shout, "Sirens surrounding the _Alfor_! Be ready!"

 **XXXXXXXX**

When Lance heard Coran's cry of warning, he stopped singing and whipped his head up to look frantically around them. The sirens couldn't be seen from his point of view, but he knew that Coran had advanced binoculars that could pierce the ocean's surface from his height.

It was then that Lance spotted a shape far off in the horizon. Squinting, he leaned forward subconsciously. He could barely make out the shape of a fishing boat drifting slowly towards the _Alfor_.

Keith sensed Lance leaning forward by the sound of the teen's fasteners protesting. "What is it? What do you see?"

"It…it looks like a boat?" Lance questioned as he blinked.

"Lance, stay back! Remember, these things play tricks with your eyes!"

Lance's brain registered Hunk's words but the boat looked really familiar.

Almost as if…

"Dad?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The word sent a chill through Keith. He knew that tone all too well. He could pinpoint each emotion – confusion, hope, awe – that came out from the teen beside him as he questioned what he saw. Keith knew he had to get Lance to snap out of it quickly.

"Lance, listen to Hunk. He's right, it's just a trick."

The apparition must have come in clearer, most likely from the sirens getting closer, because Keith heard Lance suck in his breath.

"Lance, it's not real! That's not your dad!" Hunk said forcefully but it didn't seem like Lance was listening.

Keith strained against his ropes but he couldn't see what Lance was looking at from his position and because of the glasses. He heard Allura shout Pidge's name before the ship lurched, making his knees buckle. He could vaguely make out Allura and Shiro each shouting at Pidge to regain control but his attention was stolen by a set of hands that gripped the _Alfor_ 's bow in front of him. Keith watched in horror as a misshapen figure hauled itself onto the ship's bow. It was covered in slimy scales of a pukish color that shimmered in the sunlight. It's bottom half flopped loudly against the ship as it sunk its claws into the wood of the ship to keep it in position. Its arms had razor-sharp fins running down their lengths. When the creature looked up at Keith, it grinned a mouth full of more than thirty bloody teeth. Its solid black eyes reminded Keith of a shark's. The hair was made entirely of seaweed and mangled debris.

"Guys, we've got merfolk here too!"

Hunk took in a deep breath and bellowed up to Coran, "WE NEED SPIKES!"

It took Coran a bit but soon Keith watched as wooden spikes shot out from the ship's exterior above the water, successfully skewering the mermaid in front of Keith and sending it back into the ocean with a terrible scream. Keith knew it would be back soon though.

 **XXXXXX**

The sound of Keith's voice came to Lance sluggishly, as if he was hearing it through water. He registered that Keith had said something probably important, but the words weren't clear. He couldn't focus on anything other than the image of his father in the fishing boat before him. Lance could see every detail the way he remembered it – Percy was still nailed to the starboard side, the paint was chipping off, and the hand print Lance had made on it when he was younger was still visible.

"Dad!"

His father shared his eyes, hair, and sturdy build but his hair was past his shoulders. He had a thick beard and mustache and wore a tunic of deep scarlet. His signature necklace made from the claw of a komodo dragon rested against his hairy chest. At the sight of his son, the skin around his eyes crinkled fondly and he grinned.

 **"Hey there, Lance! You ready for a fishing day? It's going to be a lot of work, but I know you can handle it!"**

Lance's eyes had teared up and he was shaking.

 **"Dad...I knew you survived!"**

His father let out that booming laugh of his and ran a hand through his free-flying hair.

 **"I could never leave you! Your grandmother would kick my ass!"**

Lance couldn't help but let out a strained laugh as he nodded. It was true.

 **"Lance, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and help me with this catch!"**

Lance moved to go but he felt stuck. He couldn't seem to remember why he couldn't move. His vision was blurry around the edges.

 **"Dad, I'm stuck! I can't!"**

 **"You can do it, my son!"**

Lance tried to look around frantically for an escape route but he couldn't spot anything that would help him. Blocking out all other noise, Lance concentrated. His brain recognized that he was held by rope but that his feet were free. _That was it!_ Quickly Lance toed around with his boots for a bit before he managed to get one of them off without using his hands. Letting out a shaky breath of laughter at his accomplishment, Lance slid his right foot up the calf of his left leg, under the pants. After a bit of intense concentration, Lance managed to push the button that released the sheath of his dagger with his big toe. He kicked the dagger around for a bit to get it in the right position on the deck. Next, he aimed his foot and slammed down hard, catching the hilt of the dagger and sending it upward. Since Lance's wrists were bound in front of his body, it was easy for him to catch the weapon and begin slicing through the ropes.

 **"I'm coming Dad!"**

 **XXXXXXX**

Keith had only vaguely been listening to Lance's one-sided words in Spanish as he watched three more mermaids climb up the side of the _Alfor_. Coran rotated the spikes from above so that they would slide slightly to the sides. The spikes blocked the mermaids' path momentarily but they quickly adapted. They were approaching with greater speed as they clawed along the _Alfor's_ deck toward Keith.

"Hunk, do you have merfolk on your side?"

"Not sure!" The native Hawaiian shouted back with an edge in his voice. "I started seeing sirens so I closed my eyes super tightly and haven't opened them since!"

Keith was about to ask Shiro the same question but then he heard Lance's maniacal laughter begin.

"Keith, I think Lance is breaking free!"

"Goddamit," Keith swore harshly. Reaching into his belt that hung just below the ropes, Keith managed to wrestle free one of his knives. Quickly cutting through the ropes, Keith freed his hands and tore off his glasses to look beside him.

He watched in horror as Lance dove off the side of the boat.

"LANCE!"


	6. Overboard

Keith's heart was pounding as he ripped his knife through the ropes at his chest. He knew he pierced his life jacket twice and came close to stabbing himself, but he didn't care. He had to get to Lance. Throwing the ropes aside, Keith ran to the starboard side of the boat and looked over. Lance was frantically swimming away from the _Alfor_ and towards whatever the siren was showing him. Keith grabbed one of the ropes that hung down from the crow's nest and held it fast in his hands. Running past the mainmast to the port side of the ship, Keith ignored the cries of his crewmates as he quickly turned on his heel upon reaching the other side of the ship. He tied the rope around his torso. Keith then ran back towards the starboard, hurling himself over the railing and using the rope as a swing. Skillfully, Keith swung his body through the air and towards Lance, who hadn't gotten very far away from the ship. However, he had underestimated how the force of hitting the water would slow his swing, and wound up ten feet from Lance. He shouted the teen's name but to no avail.

Keith began swimming furiously. He could see that the three mermaids that had climbed aboard the _Alfor_ had followed him into the water and were heading for Lance with speed. He had to get to the teen before them. As Keith neared Lance, he saw the siren in its true form with only its head above the waves. Its mouth was moving but only Lance could understand what it was saying to him.

Keith screamed his name again as he fought against the extra weight of the now useless life jacket. He could feel the pull of the rope around his waist begin to tighten as he traveled away from the _Alfor_ but he had to press on.

When Keith was only a few feet away, he watched the siren grab Lance and pull him roughly under the surface. Keith took a deep breath and dove under after them.

He blinked rapidly as his eyes burned from the saltwater. He felt a mermaid grab onto his arm, but he twisted sharply and lashed out with his knife. The creature let out a muffled cry under the water and raced away. The other two mermaids weren't far behind. Keith let a few air bubbles escape as he turned back and quickly hurried after Lance. The siren had the teen in its arms and was dragging him down by the ankles. It had cut through Lance's life jacket to allow him to sink better. Keith knew that it was probably bringing Lance to its nest in order to feed its young.

Blind rage ripped through Keith as he swam faster. He was running out of oxygen and would most likely pass out before he could return to the surface. Keith reached out with his free hand and managed to grip the siren's tail. The creature hissed at him and tried to shake him loose. The siren seemed to realize that it could only get rid of Keith by letting Lance go and focusing on the mullet-wearing teen. Lance's body began to buoy as the siren let go to whip around and attack Keith. However, Keith was faster, and stabbed the siren through the stomach and dragged his knife, effectively tearing its skin apart. The creature let out a cry similar to the mermaid's and abandoned its catch. Keith swam forward a bit and grabbed Lance in his arms. He held Lance under the Cuban's arms and around his chest, with Lance's back to his chest. It was then that he felt the rope around him yank tightly and all the air held in his mouth released in a rush. Keith was pulled so hard that he felt the rope dig into his torso painfully. Instantly he broke the ocean's surface, managing to get water up his nose in the process. As Keith spluttered, he gazed around and saw two dead mermaid carcasses floating in the water not too far away from him. The _Alfor's_ spikes had retreated back into their holds and their assailants were gone. As Keith's body was pulled towards the ship, he held onto Lance like his life depended on it.

 **XXXXXXXX**

As soon as Coran saw Lance go overboard, he had begun the descent from the crow's nest to the deck. He wasn't as speedy as Keith though, and by the time Coran made it down, Keith had already dived overboard in pursuit of Lance. Coran had quickly run to Shiro's side, but upon seeing the captain's eyes wide and his body shaking, Coran knew that Shiro was subject to the siren's lure. Hunk wasn't in a much better state as he was aimlessly kicking out at nothing. Coran grabbed one of the harpoons strapped to the inner-side of the _Alfor_ and stabbed at a few mermaids that had made it onboard the deck. Once they were taken care of, he climbed up the short ladder to the upper deck where Allura was wrestling Pidge for control of the wheel.

"I'm sorry about this Pidge, but we don't have time for this," Allura apologized before pulling her arm back and effectively socking Pidge in the face.

As the youngster collapsed in pain, Allura grabbed hold of the wheel and quickly righted the _Alfor_.

"Status!"

"Captain, Lance and Keith went overboard! Keith's tied to a rope and we have to pull him in!"

"Steer the ship, I've got it!"

Allura jumped the distance from the upper deck to the main deck and rushed over to the rope. She grabbed tight and began pulling. Now, it was true that Allura was secretly the strongest member of the _Alfor_ 's crew physically, but she wasn't even sure she could accomplish this feat alone. That was why, a moment later, she was relieved to see Pidge appear beside her. A bruise was quickly coloring the navigator's face around their eye and over their cheek, but it didn't look like anything was seriously damaged. Pidge nodded at Allura, telepathically telling her that it was okay, and grabbed the rope. Together, Pidge and Allura began pulling Keith and Lance in.

Coran monitored the situation from the wheel and when he saw the mermaids rising up to the water's surface after the boys, he quickly stepped away from the wheel to fire two more harpoons at the creatures. The harpoons struck with perfect precision. Coran hurried back to the wheel just as Lance and Keith broke the water's surface.

As the _Alfor_ left the waters of the Slanden Abyss, Coran watched the remaining creatures slink back to the depths of the abyss. They wouldn't leave their territory in pursuit of the _Alfor_.

"That's right, ya filthy blighters! Go back to the hell you came from!"

Allura lowered a rope ladder down the _Alfor_ 's side. Keith grabbed the bottom of the ladder and held tightly.

"Wh-what? What's going on? What happened?"

Pidge left Allura's side by the ladder to rush over to Hunk, who was still tied to the mainmast.

"We made it, buddy. You're okay. We survived."

Hunk blinked a few times to clear his vision and looked around. "I…I saw my brothers. They –"

Pidge noded and put a hand on his shoulder, gently interrupting, "I know buddy, but you need to focus. Allura and I need your help now. I'm going to cut you free, okay?"

Hunk frowned and shook his head. "How do I know you're really Pidge?"

Pidge knew they had to say something that Hunk wouldn't have remembered. Something they had never told anyone before that the siren could replicate.

"Matt was Shiro's first."

As Hunk's eyes grew wide in shock, Pidge used his distraction to cut through the ropes. Once Hunk was freed, he followed Pidge, still slightly dumbstruck, to the side. Together, the three of them pulled up the ladder holding Lance and Keith. Allura, Hunk, and Pidge laid Lance's body down flat on the deck while Keith kneeled, panting slightly. Allura cut off Lance's life jacket so that Pidge could have easy access to his chest to start the compressions. Coran appeared beside them, ready to give Lance CPR. He _was_ the trained medic after all.

Keith couldn't watch as Pidge and Coran worked to resuscitate Lance. Instead he held himself up with his palms against the deck and tried to control the impending anxiety attack he knew he would experience. He felt two pairs of hands gently coax him into an upward position. Hunk kneeled before him and held him tightly against his chest while Allura rubbed gently at Keith's shoulders. Keith couldn't help but fist his hands into the back of Hunk's shirt as he buried his face in the weapons expert's neck. Keith was shaking.

"You're safe, Keith. You're safe."

A thousand thoughts were spiraling through his mind at once. What if he hadn't made it in time? What if Lance didn't wake up? What if he was the reason they lost a crew member? Keith was crying before he could get a hold on himself. Hunk and Allura just held onto him tightly through it.

The sound of a sharp gasp and then wheezing behind him made Keith turn his head to look back at Lance. The Cuban was on his side, puking water, but alive. Hunk let out a loud whooping sound and Allura and Pidge laughed in relief.

Coran toyed with his mustache as he grinned. "Aha! There we go. All crew members accounted for and good to go, Captain!"

Hunk reached out and pulled Pidge and Lance into his group hug with Keith and Allura. "We live! I can't believe we LIVE!"

Pidge and Allura laughed again as Lance blinked and looked around at them.

"What…what happened?"

"You went overboard," Pidge replied, putting a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Keith jumped in after you and then we pulled the two of you up. We're out of the Slanden Abyss now. No more sirens."

"Sirens? Keith?" Lance's brow furrowed in confusion. He looked from Pidge to Keith and asked, "You…you saved me?"

Keith hadn't let go of Hunk's shirt and was still shaking. Lance saw the tears and something in his heart lurched violently. When they made eye contact, it was as if the rest of their crewmates, the _Alfor_ , and even time seemed to ebb away. Without saying anything more, Lance reached out slowly and replaced one of Allura's hands on Keith's left shoulder.

"I..." Lance broke eye contact to look at the deck with a soft smile. After a moment he looked back up and met Keith's eyes. "Thank you."

Keith couldn't speak. He just nodded.

"Hey, hey, none of that, okay?" Hunk whispered tightly, wrapping his big arms as much around his group of friends as he could and pulling them all collectively against him. "We're safe now. Everyone's good."

"What about Shiro?" Pidge asked after a few moments.

"I'll…go untie him," Allura replied, standing up and walking to the side of the mainmast not visible to the rest of the crew from their position.

The rest of them stayed there in Hunk's arms for a bit longer, simply reveling in the knowledge that they were all safe and together before Lance pulled away slightly with a strained laugh.

"Wait, did I need CPR? Which one of you did it?"

His crew mates exchanged looks as Coran twirled his mustache and chuckled.

"Oh FUCK NO!"

 **XXXXXXX**

Shiro's view came in blurry and slowly, as if he was waking up from a drug-induced sleep. He could feel warmth against his face and he tilted further into it.

"…iro, wake up."

His brow furrowed and he tried turning away from the voice. Gently a hand on his shoulder shook him as the warmth traced over his face.

"Shiro, wake up. It's over."

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. Allura's face came into view and he realized the warmth on his face was her hand.

"Al…Allura?"

She smiled in relief and began cutting through his ropes.

"One of the sirens got to you. We're out of the Slanden Abyss now, and everyone is safe."

"Sirens? I…oh fuck –"

Allura paused in freeing him to hold his face in both her hands and lock gazes with him.

"Shiro, it's alright. You're safe and so is everyone else. We had a few close calls, but everything is okay now."

Shiro leaned forward so that he could rest his forehead against hers. "I shouldn't have succumbed. I – I failed as a leader. I –"

"Shh, we can talk about it later," Allura whispered as she ran a hand through his hair. "Right now your crewmates need to see that you're okay." She finished cutting him free and stood back to give him space. Shiro rubbed absentmindedly at his human wrist as he frowned. Allura nodded to the crew and gave him a reassuring smile. They would talk about it later.

Shiro moved around the mainmast and his heart clenched as he saw them all still sitting on the deck with Hunk's arms lazily around all of them. Lance looked accosted as Pidge and Hunk laughed wildly at something. Coran had returned to the wheel. The corners of Keith's mouth were turned up but his gaze was intense as he stared at Lance.

Coran was the first one to see Shiro approaching and quickly saluted smartly from his place at the wheel. "Captain Shiro! Everyone's accounted for and safe. We are headings towards Galra waters as we speak."

Upon seeing their second captain, the rest of the crew began stumbling to their feet in order to salute but Shiro held up a hand.

"Rest, guys. You've all done well today."

"Keith and Coran are the real heroes," Hunk piped up. "Keith saved Lance when he went overboard and Coran steered us out of here."

Keith's face turned a slight pink at the praise and he looked down bashfully. Shiro noticed the way Lance's eyes traveled over Keith's face, searching. He gave a nod and clapped a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Good job, Keith. I'm proud of you."

Keith swelled at Shiro's praise.

"Rest up, crew. You've earned it."


	7. Comfort Part One

**Author's Note: Thank you all who are following this fic and for reading/reviewing! This chapter starts the Klance action and focuses mainly on Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith talking about the attack. The next chapter will focus on Shiro and Allura talking about feelings. There's a lot of crying ahead!**

* * *

They didn't talk much during dinner. Coran and Allura kept up background chatter about events happening in England, but that was it. When they had finished eating, Coran took his place at the wheel for the night and Allura headed into Shiro's cabin with him. The remaining four trudged their way below deck. They were all too emotionally and physically exhausted to shower for the night, so they silently agreed just to change clothes for bed. Even though Pidge didn't care about any of the crew seeing them in a sports bra, Lance still turned his back to them out of respect. He and Keith had taken hot showers (separately) before dinner and were in fresh, warm clothes anyway. Lance noticed Keith rub absentmindedly at his torso.

"Did you get hit?"

Keith glanced up but gave a nonchalant shrug. "It's fine, nothing serious."

"Let me look at it."

At Keith's hesitance, Lance explained, "I used to patch my siblings up all the time whenever they got scraped. Come on, dude."

Keith hesitated for another second before slowly pulling his shirt off.

Lance sucked in his breath.

Not only was Keith's body incredibly well-toned like a swimmer's, but he had a tattoo over his ribs of an anchor with _Veni, Vidi, Amavi_ written over it in a neat cursive. Lance recognized the Latin translation as, "I came, I saw, I loved," and couldn't help but wonder if Keith was truly a basic bitch with the mullet and tattoo combination. He was about to pick on his rescuer for it when he realized why Keith had been rubbing at his chest.

The rope Keith had tied around himself when he had rescued Lance had severely dug into his skin leaving serious rope burn and bruising. Without thinking, Lance's hand seemed to raise of its own accord and reach out for Keith. Just as his fingertips were about to touch the markings, Pidge let out a gasp.

"Keith, why didn't you have Coran or I look at that sooner? It could be infected!"

"It didn't dig deep enough to cut me," Keith muttered sheepishly as Lance quickly withdrew his hand. "It's just bruising; it will go away in a few days."

"I'm going to go get an ice pack regardless," Pidge announced and headed off.

"I have some ointment that will help the pain," Hunk offered as he dug around in his bag under Lance's bed. "Aha! Here we go. Cover it with this and you'll feel better in no time."

"Th-thanks," Keith mumbled and took the cream. When he turned to get it from Hunk, Lance saw that Keith's back was equally as bad as his front.

Lance reached out and put his hand over Keith's to pause his motion. Keith raised an eyebrow at him and Lance fought off the blush that was quickly taking over his face.

"Your back," Lance explained as he slowly took the cream away from Keith. "You won't be able to reach it."

"It- it's fine," Keith stuttered as he realized what Lance was suggesting.

"It's the least I can do."

Their eyes locked and Keith bit his lip. He couldn't seem to bring himself to say no. He was too tired and burned out to really put up a fight. And the pain really was bothering him. Keith knew that Lance was experiencing extreme guilt for what had happened, and if he didn't let Lance do this, Keith worried that Lance would try to find some other way of thanking him – one that probably involved scandalous clothing and a completely different type of ointment.

"Trust me," Lance whispered and that did it. The intensity in the Cuban's eyes was simply too much for Keith's barely-held-together nerves to handle.

"O-okay," Keith said sheepishly and shot a look at Hunk. The weapons expert had simply smiled and climbed up to his top bunk to observe.

Lance grinned in relief. When his hand landed on Keith's shoulder to turn the boy around, he felt Keith tense up.

"Hey, chill, I'm not going to hurt you," Lance said softly as he dipped his fingers into the ointment. It was surprisingly warm to the touch and smelled kind of nice. "Hunk, what's in this stuff?"

Hunk shrugged and fell back to look up at the ceiling. "Not sure – it was my mom's secret family recipe of healing." At Lance and Keith's skeptical looks, Hunk protested, "Hey! It really works, you'll see."

Lance chuckled lowly under his breath and the sound made Keith's hair stand on end. Lance dipped his fingers into the ointment and gently rubbed them over the tip of Keith's wound. Keith flinched at the contact but Lance murmured more comforting words and continued rubbing. He glided his fingers over the strip of injury, making sure to get the entire thing. The ointment didn't sting on contact and Keith didn't feel physically irritated by it. In fact, it _did_ feel pretty soothing once it set in against the wounded areas.

"See? It works, doesn't it?" Hunk asked smugly when Keith didn't voice any objection during it.

Keith gave a half-shrug but was biting his tongue. He was bothered by how good Lance's hands felt softly rubbing lotion into his back. Lance kept to his word and was extremely gentle with Keith's body as his hands glided over the skin. Keith had to fight hard to resist the urge to flex and lean into the touch. He knew was blushing.

Lance finished with his back faster than Keith secretly wanted. For a second Lance seemed to hesitate, considering whether or not he should rub Keith's waist and sides, and in that time Pidge returned.

"Ugh, I had to ask Coran where he kept - what are you doing?"

Pidge watched as Keith's face flared up in embarrassment and Lance looked down awkwardly at his feet with a blush.

"I gave Keith my mom's special healing cream," Hunk came to the rescue. "Lance offered to get Keith's back for him."

"Oh _really_?" Pidge asked, a smirk covering their face as they looked between the two boys.

"It was no big deal," Lance shrugged, still not meeting Pidge's eyes. "I owed him."

It was as if the trio had almost forgot about the reason why Keith _had_ the injury while Pidge was gone – they had been so immersed in the moment. At the startling reminder, Lance quickly shoved the ointment into Keith's hands and turned away from him and Pidge to wipe his hands off on a towel. Keith cleared his throat and quickly rubbed the ointment over his sides and chest where he was injured. Pidge looked up at Hunk but even he had turned his face away from them.

When they had all settled into bed, there was silence for a bit before Pidge offered quietly, "I saw my brother on the deck. Like when we were back on the _Kerberos_ and he would try to get Shiro to join him in a game of jump rope for laughs. He was laughing and wanted me to join in. How could I say no? I should have known better, but…" At Pidge's voice, the others realized it was time to talk about what had happened. Hunk, Keith, and Lance all tensed up during Pidge's explanation.

Hunk fidgeted with a sigh. "I get that. I mean hell, _I_ dealt with a siren before, _I_ should have mentally been way more prepared this time! I feel like such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Hunk," Pidge said, turning over to look at him. "You saw your brothers, right?"

"Yeah, and my mom was there too. My bros were running around playing soccer and my mom was calling out for me to make the winning shot. It's just, ugh, it's so frustrating! Like I didn't have anything on me to cut through the ropes with, thankfully, but like, I should have been able to help Lance! I should have done _something_!"

"I'm…I'm really sorry, guys," Lance whispered in a soft voice after a bit. He had sat up slightly and had his arms wrapped around his knees. "I totally forgot I had daggers on me when Shiro tied me in. I didn't think I would use them! I never…I didn't think it would get to that point."

"That _was_ pretty impressive how you broke free, though," Pidge chimed in. "You must have had seriously good reflexes to free that dagger and cut loose. That will come in handy later on."

"It didn't come in handy today, though," Lance mumbled and turned over on his side with his back to them. "I let everyone down."

"We all fucked up today," Hunk insisted, leaning over the side of his bed to poke Lance's back. "Well, except for Keith. Him, Allura, and Coran were the only ones not affected by the sirens."

They all looked at Keith but he had turned his face away from them.

"I fucked up too."

"What? How?" Lance burst in outrage as he twisted over to stare incredulously at Keith. "You _saved_ me, bro! If you hadn't gotten free, I wouldn't be here! I wouldn't be able to help with the mission, I wouldn't get to go home, I wouldn't get to ever see my family again –" Lance cut himself off as he felt tears prickle his eyes.

"Hey, hey, none of that," Hunk soothed as he and Pidge climbed down to sit on either side of Lance on his bed. They each wrapped an arm around him and held him close.

Keith swung his feet over the side of the bed and cracked his knuckles between his knees. He wasn't meeting their faces, but instead was looking down at his feet in concern.

"I should have gotten free sooner. I can't help thinking what if I wasn't fast enough? What if I hadn't been strong enough to hold onto you? If you had died, it would have been my fault. I would have lost _another_ fucking crew mate."

Pidge stood up and moved to kneel in front of Keith, gently putting a hand on his knee and looking up into his face.

"The _Kerberos_ wasn't your fault, Keith. None of us knew they were coming and we did all we could at the time."

"I –" Keith cut himself off as he buried his face in his hands. Pidge moved to sit next to him on the bed and put an arm around him.

"You can't take sole blame for what happened then, Keith. You just can't."

Keith heard Pidge's words but it was just so hard to believe them. On the _Kerberos_ he had watched as three Galra had taken Pidge's dad and he hadn't been fast enough to get to them.

Keith felt another hand on his left knee but he couldn't bring himself to look out. He wanted the wood of the ship to just come off and swallow him whole. He wanted to forget the guilt and rid himself of this terrible nagging feeling that he was a fuck-up.

"You didn't lose me, though. You _were_ fast enough. And if I _had_ died, it would have been my fault entirely for being so fucking _weak_. Keith, you didn't lose me."

Lance gently slid his fingers between Keith's hands and the boy's face in order to pry Keith's hands away. Keith's tear-stained eyes met Lance's red ones as Lance held Keith's hands in his own. He was kneeling in front of Keith and was so close that Keith could still smell the saltwater in Lance's hair.

"I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Keith was so full of emotion that he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Lance's. Lance breathed in the faint scent of Keith's cologne and smiled as Keith took a few shuddering breaths to calm himself.

They were still holding hands.

Hunk sat on Keith's other side and mimicked Pidge's position, putting an arm around Keith and Lance. "Tell us about your dad, Lance."

Lance and Keith broke apart and Lance moved to join them in Keith's bed. The space was cramped and clearly not made for four people to comfortably sit on the bottom bunk, but they made it work. Hunk pressed himself against the back wall and lay down on his side. Pidge was tiny enough that they could sit cross-legged against the front of the bed next to Hunk's head with Keith laying next to Hunk on his stomach and Lance hunched over in between Keith and Pidge.

Lance fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he talked. "The siren captured him perfectly. His voice, his face, the boat – everything was as I remembered it. He was always vibrant in life. He knew how to get a party going and could work a room better than anyone. He always worked hard to make sure that everyone was having a good time. He was generally carefree but he could be a hard ass when he wanted to be. He loved our family so _much_. He and my mom used to go on dates all the time together and I always thought it was the cutest thing in the world. None of us were expecting it when he died, and I guess I'm still not really over it. I mean yeah, it only happened a few days ago and I haven't really given myself enough time to grieve, but…" Lance's voice trailed off.

Hunk reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. "It takes time. Nobody here blames you, Lance. Three of us fell victim to the sirens." He gave Keith a weird look. "Why do you think you didn't see anything?"

Keith knew that one of them was going to eventually voice the question aloud. He had been considering it himself since he pulled Lance out of the water. It didn't really make sense to him. He shrugged.

"I dunno really. I saw the sirens for what they were – monstrous creatures, and I saw the mermaids clear as day. My senses weren't impaired at all. It's weird…I don't understand why Coran and Allura were the only other two not affected."

"You should talk to Coran or Allura about it," Pidge replied, suddenly not looking at Keith but choosing that exact moment to clean their glasses instead. "Maybe they can explain it better."

"Yeah maybe," Keith shrugged. He had enough to think about without adding that extra stress.

"We should get some sleep," Hunk said after a minute. "We can always talk more tomorrow."

"I don't really want to move though," Pidge grimaced. "I'm afraid of the dreams I'm gonna have."

"We'll double up," Hunk replied, already moving around the others to push his and Lance's beds against Pidge and Keiths' beds. "We've done it before and it works well."

Lance cleared his throat and looked up in sudden fear at Keith as Pidge and Hunk moved up to their joined beds. He wasn't sure whether or not Keith would be comfortable with it. Surprisingly, Keith looked worried about what the lack of reassuring, physical comfort might do to him as well in his sleep. He shrugged at Lance, ears delightfully pink, and laid back on his bed.

"I already spooned you once today. Once more won't kill me."

Lance knew that he could have easily said something flirty but he was too afraid that Keith would change his mind if he did. And Lance _really_ needed to cuddle someone. Lying down on his bed that was now pressed fully against Keith's, Lance pulled his pillow flush against Keith's. There was a short hesitance between them before Keith moved his pillow slightly under Lance's and tucked himself under the Cuban's chin. Lance breathed in the smell of Keith's hair and wrapped an arm around him, keeping him close. Lance could feel Keith's tears staining through his shirt, and Lance held him tighter.

"I'm not letting go, Keith."


	8. Longing

As soon as dinner was over, Shiro and Allura bade the rest of the crew good night and headed into their separate cabins. As soon as Allura had changed out of her uniform and into a light pink nightgown, she knocked on the door that divided their rooms. She heard Shiro's voice beckon her in, and opened the door to sidestep around the bed that prevented the door from fully opening. Shiro had changed into a pair of black, silk pajama pants and wasn't wearing a shirt. Shiro hardly wore a shirt when he was alone and Allura had the luck of often walking in on him bare-chested. Shiro's torso had hundreds of scars and markings reflecting a lifetime of rough training that had prepared him for this mission. Allura's personal favorite was the one that ran from the tip of his left shoulder down to his right hip. Shiro had gotten it from a roc off the coast of Minwor…Hunk had named the roc _Minty_.

Allura perched on the edge of Shiro's bed as she watched Shiro pace around restlessly. After a few moments of watching him pace, she asked, "Are you going to talk to me about it or just burn a trench in the wood?"

Shiro shook his head in agitation as he flopped down on the bed next to her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them so that he had more room to flop.

"I feel like I failed the team today," Shiro began. "They needed a strong captain to lead them through it and I failed them. You shouldn't have had to lead them alone through this kind of situation."

Allura smiled softly as she considered him. "I didn't lead them alone. I had Coran and Keith with me. And then Hunk and Pidge. It was a team effort today, Shiro, and we got through it."

"Yeah but _I_ wasn't a part of that team effort," Shiro argued. "I snapped out of it last and had the hardest time coming out of the siren's spell."

"You did what you were supposed to – what we _all_ were supposed to do, which was stay connected to the ship to avoid temptation. Lance was foolish enough to forget about the knives he keeps on him before the attack began and that caused him to break free."

"As soon as he broke free though, I, being his superior, should have been the one to save him though."

"Honestly, Shiro? What does it matter _who_ saved him as long as he was rescued?"

"He's my responsibility, Allura! All of them are my responsibility! Whenever something happens to one of them, it reflects back on me."

Shiro sighed and sat up, running his fingers distractedly through his hair in frustration. Allura let him wallow for a minute before asking, "What did you see?"

Shiro took a shuddering breath and let it out uneasily. He had known she would ask him that, and he knew that he would have to eventually tell her. But it was always hard with them.

"Do you remember I told you how, when I was on the _Kerberos_ , I was going to ask M-… _him_ to marry me?"

Allura nodded and Shiro took a breath.

"Well…the siren, she showed me…showed me a past conversation I had had with him – when we…when I had _suggested_ the idea to him…about us getting married. I remembered how happy he was at the idea. And then the vision suddenly shifted to when the Galra came and I watched him get taken away from me and it…it was just…" Shiro broke off as he put his face in his hands.

Allura reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to her. She knew he tormented himself over what had happened on the _Kerberos_. She had had to spend the night in his room holding him more than once when he woke up from the nightmares.

Their relationship had always been complicated, even before the _Kerberos_ incident. Allura had always harbored a secret crush on Shiro since she met him in his academy days. But on the occasion her father's ship and the _Kerberos_ would come in contact, she would see the connection Shiro and Matt had and she knew that her chances were ruined. She supposed that now, as she held him and listened to him talk about his true love, she was a bit of a masochist. She knew that he would never be able to return her affections the way she wanted him to. Sure they had had a drunken romp or two before, but it hadn't meant anything to Shiro. At least that was what she had convinced herself every time she saw him and Matt exchange lovesick gazes.

Shiro looked up from behind his hands and his eyes were full of such sorrow that it broke her heart.

"Allura, how am I going to lead _them_ when I can't even hold _myself_ together?"

She gave him a small smile but it didn't quite meet her eyes. "When you congratulated Keith, did you see how proud he was?"

"I – what?"

The confused puppy look he was giving her pulled at her heart strings and she stood up from the bed. She moved to lean against his desk instead, not quite meeting his eyes. "Keith. When you told him how well he did today, his eyes lit up. I'm sure your words to him today helped him feel more a part of this crew. You know he has insecurity and abandonment issues and he's constantly afraid we're going to dump him at the next port. But what you said today made him feel better. He needed your praise. He needs you, and he's…not the only one."

"Allura, I –"

"You did well, Shiro. And I know I'm not going to be able to convince you of that tonight, but I do hope you will blame yourself less for what happened when you go back out there tomorrow and see the faces of every crew member looking back at you. Everyone made it through this time, and that's all that anyone can ask for."

Shiro frowned, knowing that it wouldn't be easy for him to accept her words. But he gave her a half-smile anyway to show his gratitude. He truly was thankful that he had her to confide him, even though he knew deep down that he didn't deserve her friendship. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Shiro?"

"I'm going to go check on Coran. Go to bed, Allura. It's been a long day." He turned to look back at her. "And…thank you. For everything."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Coran couldn't help but smirk as he watched Shiro climb up to stand beside him at the wheel.

"Allura being too motherly again?"

Shiro sighed and leaned against the railing, folding his hands together.

"I feel guilty every time she has to ground me. It shouldn't be her job to pick me back up after I've fallen. I'm not her responsibility."

"Hmm, you know, if we didn't help each other get back up, then this crew would have fallen long ago and never stood back up again," Coran contemplated as he gently adjusted their course. "I believe that this crew is strongest when it works together. We would have surely all died today if we hadn't."

Coran glanced over at Shiro and saw him struggling with himself. Coran reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Strength is not measured by how we keep ourselves afloat during hard times. Strength is measured by how we pick ourselves back up."

Shiro huffed out a breath and smiled, looking up at Coran. "Lord Alfor used to say that."

Coran nodded with a grin. "You know, he never thought he would be a good enough leader either. I remember one time he led his crew right into the waiting clutches of a giant squid. Alfor always had the worst luck – of course _he_ would be the captain to sail into the only waters where the beasts come to the surface. He lost four crew members and beat himself up over it for the rest of his military career. He never forgave himself but he didn't have to. He learned from his mistakes and used the experience to his advantage. Sure, he lost crew members on many missions after that, but losing people is inevitable in war. Alfor had the sense to recognize that and do what he needed to when it came time for it. I believe you will too, Captain."

Coran knew that Shiro had respected Alfor all throughout his career and still saw the man as the model leader. His words touched Shiro and the captain gave Coran a grateful look. "Thanks, Coran."

He turned to head back to his cabin but Coran called out, "Shiro?" Coran's gaze softened and he fiddled with his mustache. "She cares about you very deeply, you know. I suggest that if the…intensity is not returned, then you make her more aware of that soon. Joint-Captains need to be honest with one another at all times."

"As soon as this mission is done –"

"Before that," Coran muttered, returning his gaze back to the sea. "You won't want to deal with it once the elder Holt returns."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

When Lance woke up, he realized he was on his back with a mop of hair directly under his nose. Lance let in a shaky breath and breathed in the smell of Keith's hair. Keith's arm was around Lance and their legs were entwined. Lance started, fearing the worst, but then the events of last night came back to him and he remembered that they had fallen asleep together in a comfort cuddle. His sudden jerking awoke Keith and the boy blinked sluggishly as he stirred. Keith looked up and met Lance's eyes.

Instantly the two burst out blushing.

Keith scrambled away from Lance, nearly tripping in his haste to get out of the joined beds.

"I, umm, I –"

"It – it's fine, you're – you're umm, really warm at night," Keith stammered, looking anywhere but Lance as he quickly grabbed his clothes. Without waiting for a reply, Keith hurried off to the showers.

From his spot above them, Hunk let out a chuckle as he and Pidge jumped down from the upper beds. "Keith isn't used to cuddling so you're going to have to deal with his embarrassment all day."

"He's going to be in there a while, I know it. Come on guys, let's get breakfast started and head up," Pidge announced as they waved Hunk and Lance on.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Shiro and Allura had them running safety drills all morning. Lance and Keith refused to make eye contact, both equally embarrassed at how much they had enjoyed the feel of one another in each other's arms. Luckily, Hunk and Keith worked together for their given assignments, while Pidge and Lance worked on other drills. Everything was running smoothly and Coran had informed them that they should be caught up to the Galra fleet within the next two or three days. As they worked, Lance couldn't help but keep shooting glances at Shiro. He could tell that for some reason the captain seemed extra on edge today, although he was doing his best to hide it. Lance wondered if Allura had been able to get through to Shiro as he assumed she normally did. The two of them must have a tight bond considering they're working jointly.

"Hey Pidge, can I ask you something? And if I'm out of place for asking, feel free to tell me to fuck off."

"Can't I just save time and tell you to fuck off now?"

"Piiiidge," Lance whined.

"Alright, alright, go ahead."

"Are Shiro and Allura dating?"

Pidge's grip tightened on the wheel and Lance immediately backtracked.

"Hey, I said to tell me to fuck off if I –"

"It's complicated."

Lance raised an eyebrow and waited for Pidge to continue. They didn't. Lance looked down at where Shiro was giving advice to Hunk and Keith while Allura and Coran talked quietly off to the side of the _Alfor_. He imagined that everything on the _Alfor_ was complicated.

"Here, come here."

Pidge's voice caught him out of his musings, and Lance stared in awe as Pidge gestured for him to stand in their place behind the wheel.

"Oh no."

Pidge nodded and gestured to the wheel. "Come on, Lance."

"No way! Nuh-uh! I'll fuck it up somehow!"

"Lance, take the wheel. That's an order."

Slowly, and with a grimace, Lance took Pidge's spot. Pidge guided his hands to the correct position on the wheel and took a step to the side. The wood was surprisingly smooth under his touch, and Lance's heart beat rapidly in his chest. His eyes automatically looked out to the horizon to make sure that he wasn't changing their course. Below him, Lance caught a movement and he looked down.

Keith's gaze locked with his.

Lance felt his breath catch in his throat as Keith stared openly in shock. It was the first time since that morning that the two of them had made eye contact and Lance was stuck. Remembering the power he held under his hands, Lance ripped his gaze away from Keith and quickly turned to Pidge.

"You're doing fine, Lance. Don't worry."

Lance let out a nervous laugh at that which immediately turned into a serious of chuckles. Soon he was outwardly guffawing as the wind ripped through his hair and he felt the adrenaline kick through his system. He let out a loud "WOOOOOHOOOOOO!" and kept laughing.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The sight of Lance at the wheel made Keith's heart pound in his chest. It wasn't fair how damn good Lance looked steering the ship. At Lance's holler, Keith felt a small grin tug at his face before he was openly beaming. He felt a laugh pull through his chest and was reminded at just how lucky he was that the boy before him was alive and well. Keith's fingers twitched as a part of him longed to jump up beside Lance. He had continuously looked back at Lance throughout the day to remind himself that Lance was alright. It was as if Lance would vanish the moment Keith let him out of his sight for too long.

Lance was beautiful and it didn't take a genius to see it. Keith was reminded of how safe he had felt the night before in Lance's strong arms. Lance's heartbeat had kept him dreamless and calm throughout the night. And when he had slipped back down below to push the beds apart, Keith had stolen a moment to smell the shirt he had worn to bed the night before. It still smelled of Lance.

A rough punch to his shoulder snapped him out of it and Hunk gave him a knowing smile with a wink. Keith blushed and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He gave Lance one last look and his heart warmed when their eyes met yet again.

The day was going to be torturous.


	9. In the Crow's Nest

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry over how long this chapter took to be posted. I hope you enjoy it though, and thank you to everyone who is keeping up with this fic! Your kind words keep me motivated to keep writing. There is swearing in this chapter and the sexual tension begins to rise.**

Shiro and Allura had the crew working hard until late in the evening. By the time dinner came, the crew mates were so wiped that they could barely eat the goo prepared for them. The sun had already set by the time the four friends managed to drag themselves below deck into their bunks. Pidge was the only one who mustered up the strength to go shower, leaving Hunk, Keith, and Lance to the beds. Hunk immediately wished them a good night and before long his snores could be heard throughout the cabin. Lance and Keith were left alone, awkwardly changing with their backs to one another. Both of them were struggling with the idea that they might say the wrong thing. They had both spent the entire day trying not to openly ogle the other while they had worked. Lance had been able to watch Keith easily climb his way to the crow's nest and back down to the deck several times over with ease. The grace of Keith's movements had had him speechless and slightly delirious. If Pidge hadn't been working him so hard, his dick probably would have been much more interested throughout the day thanks to Keith. Similarly, Keith had caught himself grinning every time Lance had performed a task to Pidge's liking and had let out a loud holler of excitement. The memory of cuddling the night before had plagued both of their thoughts all day.

Keith flinched sharply as Lance accidentally elbowed him in the back.

"S-sorry! This space is cramped," Lance whispered, not meeting Keith's gaze. It was true that when Keith had separated the beds, he hadn't put _that_ much space between them.

"It's okay," Keith breathed out too quickly. He flinched again at the tone of his voice and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

The two boys climbed into their beds and refused to look at each other. After a few moments of awkward silence, save for Hunk's snoring, Lance let out a frustrated sigh and rolled over to look at Keith.

"I'm really fucking sorry I keep fucking things up, okay?"

Keith raised an eyebrow and shifted so that his hair fell over his eyes as he considered Lance.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry if last night ruined any chance of a friendship between us. I feel so fucking awkward about it but I don't know why? Like I know you wanted it too but…I just feel awkward."

Keith couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "I didn't think _awkward_ was an emotion the Great Flirt Lance could experience."

Lance looked accosted and Keith openly laughed. He quickly covered his mouth when he heard Hunk's snoring stutter momentarily. When he was sure Hunk had gone back to sleep, Keith rolled onto his side in a sexy French girl pose and smiled at Lance.

"I feel the same way."

"You do? Fuck, thank Jesus. I was so fucking worried all fucking day."

Keith laughed softly again at the relief on Lance's face as the boy rubbed his hands over his face. Keith realized that Lance secretly had the dirty language of a true sailor – probably inherited from his father – but only really brought it out when he was frustrated. Keith liked hearing Lance curse. It made him seem more…real.

"You really do need to stop referring to yourself as a fuckup though. You don't fuck things up all the time, Lance."

"Just most of the time," Lance muttered as he flopped onto his back. "I'm still embarrassed about going overboard. And I'm so fucking terrified of letting everyone down again."

"Lance," Keith started but at that moment Pidge came back from the shower.

Toweling their hair, Pidge gave the two boys a quizzical look. When neither of them answered Pidge's silent question of what they were talking about, Pidge shrugged and climbed up into bed. They whispered a good night to Lance and Keith and drifted off. Keith wasn't sure why he didn't include Pidge on the conversation – he knew that they would tell Lance the same things he would. This conversation was private, though. It was something he and Lance had to talk about alone. Keith waited until Pidge had started snoring before slowly getting up from his bed. He gestured for Lance to follow him. Lifting an eyebrow in confusion, Lance slowly rose and followed Keith up to the deck.

The cool summer breeze nipped at their skin and flowed freely through their hair. Keith moved to stand under a rope ladder that led up to the crow's nest. Lance realized what he wanted and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh no, there's no way."

"Lance, come on. Besides, if we stay down here, Coran will just try to eavesdrop."

Lance looked back and indeed noticed how Coran was trying, and obviously failing, to seem inconspicuous as he stood at the helm. He gulped and looked back up at the distance to the crow's nest.

"Dude I'm way too fucking exhausted for this."

"Come on, what are you, _scared_?" Keith smirked.

That did it.

"Psh, no!" Lance scoffed as he grabbed the base of the rope ladder. Taking in a deep breath, Lance began climbing.

He knew that his ascent was clumsy compared to Keith's regular graceful journey. The fact that Keith barely used the ladder and mostly just scaled the mainmast like goddamn Mulan with some ropes or knives didn't help either. Lance was self-conscious the entire time and his muscles screamed at him to stop. But he _had_ to prove himself to Keith.

Finally he was able to reach up and pull himself up into the crow's nest. Keith followed after him and grinned as Lance let out a few shallow breaths of relief. After catching his breath, Lance took in his surroundings. There was a moth-eaten blanket and three different types of telescopes. A set of remotes were taped to the mainmast; Lance wasn't sure of their use and wasn't sure whether or not he had a right to know. The crow's nest wrapped around the mainmast and was wide enough for them to sit up comfortably. Keith helped him sit up – his touch had Lance blushing and even more self-aware – and the two sat with their backs to the mainmast, gazing out at the starry horizon. The skies were clear and Lance realized he recognized more constellations thanks to Pidge's charts and teachings.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?"

Keith nodded and felt at peace. Being up here, away from civilization and people, with only the sea surrounding him was peace. Coran and Keith were the only ones who frequented the crow's nest, so Lance being allowed access was a privilege. Lance didn't know that of course. Keith side-eyed the boy and wondered what he should say. He could feel the slow-burning tug of anxiety at the back of his mind but he wanted this. He needed Lance to experience this moment, this view, with him.

The way Lance was sitting there so serenely with his eyes shining in the moonlight struck a chord in Keith. Even though there wasn't much to look at besides the sea and the stars, Lance's chocolate eyes traveled across everything. It reminded Keith of the way Lance had studied his maps and charts earlier in the day. Lance always did everything with an immense amount of concentration, like every possible detail mattered to him. He could see the dark freckles poking out from the collar of Lance's shirt at the base of his neck. Keith's eyes roamed over Lance's soft lips and strong chest that he had held fast to when they went overboard. Keith's fingers twitched in response. He knew he wanted to reach out and touch Lance somehow, anywhere on his body, to prove to himself that Lance was real and alive before him.

Keith cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from Lance to look up at the stars. His growing obsession with Lance was honestly ridiculous. The boy was brash, annoying, ignorant, and sloppy in almost everything he said and did aboard the _Alfor_. But Keith couldn't get the look of gratitude Lance had given him after his rescue out of his head. When he closed his eyes, he saw those chocolate orbs and could hear that silky voice whisper, _"Thank you"_ to him every time.

"You're not a fuckup, Lance." Both of them winced at the harsh tone in Keith's voice. He cleared his throat again and couldn't help but blush. "Sorry, I meant…shit I'm really bad at this stuff. It should be Shiro or Allura talking to you about this."

Lance turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to talk to me about?"

Keith sucked in a breath and took a moment to think about what he was going to say before he said it. "I know it's hard and you're probably always going to remember it, but you cannot keep continuing to blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. I don't think you are a constant fuckup, Lance. And neither do the others."

Lance bit his lip and fidgeted against the mainmast. "I…" he sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "Thank you. I think I'm just finally realizing how much is at stake with this mission and I don't want it to be a failure because of me." Lance gestured up to the stars and waved his hand around aimlessly. "I never got to meet Matt or his dad or the other crew members who were taken. I just wanted to make some money for my family, you know? But now I _want_ to help rescue them because of how much they mean to all of you. It must be really hard on you since you got to know them."

Keith sighed and mirrored Lance's pose as he considered. "I came onto the _Kerberos_ pretty late so I was never as close as the others were with them. And even then, I didn't really consider myself 'close' with anyone. When I first joined the _Kerberos_ I was mistrusting and suspicious of everyone. I had been marooned on an island for insubordination for three months when the _Kerberos_ passed by and picked me up. It took a while for me to…open up."

"You were marooned? Why?"

Keith let out a self-depreciating laugh and shook his head. "When my dad walked out on us, I was really young. I figured if I could prove my worth then he would magically come back into my life. Mom had died and I didn't really have a home to go to, so I joined up with the Royal Navy. A few years later, I was sent on a secret mission to assassinate someone in Madrid – nobody of _that_ importance, just someone who was going to try to assassinate a prime minister in Altea or something. But it…it went wrong. I couldn't do it."

Lance tilted his head and moved closer to Keith. He told himself it was to fight the chill of the air, but he knew deep down that wasn't the answer.

"Why not?"

"I …" Keith's voice faltered and he sighed out of frustration. _Why was it so hard to talk about?_

Lance reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. In the chilly air, the heat of Lance's hand was electrifying and Keith remained absolutely still. He was afraid if he reacted, Lance would pull away.

"I found out that the target wasn't who I had been told he was. I thought he was a murderer, someone who genuinely posed a threat to the Altean throne. However, when I showed up to kill him, I followed him for a bit and searched through his stuff when he wasn't around. I realized he was an ex-sailor for the Royal Navy and was trying to start a new life. He had left when his husband and daughter were killed in a cross-fire caused by the Royal Navy. I guess they thought he was more valuable dead than alive, where he could potentially sell secrets. I don't know. I just…watching him made me realize that I couldn't kill an innocent man who just wanted a fresh start. So I refused to pull the trigger. Four months later, they caught me and sent me to an island with barely any plant life and only the surrounding fish to feed off of."

"Wow," Lance whispered, letting his head lean back against the mainmast. "I can't believe someone with a mullet is a thousand times more badass than me."

Keith openly laughed at that and the sound chimed in Lance's ears.

"I wouldn't say badass. I just had a conscience and decided to use it."

"But you still decided to join the _Kerberos_ crew."

Keith nodded. "Shiro had connections and as soon as he picked me up, he found out the truth about my story. He gave me the option to serve on his crew despite what the official orders were that pertained to me. I accepted and the rest is history. This mission is off the Royal Navy's grid anyway, so it doesn't really matter that much to me. I'm not doing it for them, anyway. I'm doing it for the Holts and my friends."

They were quiet for a bit before Lance snapped his fingers and sat up. "That's why you were so interested when I said my brother is stationed in Madrid!"

The corners of Keith's lips twitched up. "Ah, you noticed that, did you? I had wondered if he was one of the men sent to retrieve me, yes. But who knows? Madrid is a big place and there are sailors stationed all over it."

"What are you going to do when this is all over?"

Keith shrugged and suddenly wished he had grabbed his jacket. "Like I said to you once before, I like simplicity. If I could have a small boat of my own and just spend the rest of my days sailing, occasionally helping people, and doing reckless shit I'd be pretty content."

The two fell into silence for a bit as they mulled over their conversation. Lance couldn't stop glancing at Keith and he finally let out a chuckle.

"Dude, seriously though. Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

Keith startled at the question and refused to look at Lance.

 _I can't seem to find the words to tell you how badly I want to kiss you._

Lance filled the awkward silence with his own still awe-ridden intake of breath. He closed his eyes and let a soft smile take over his face as he enjoyed the chill air and gentle rocking of the _Alfor_ beneath them. After a few minutes, he heard Keith clear his throat awkwardly and felt a slight prodding against his leg.

"You may have gotten out of those ropes fairly quickly, but your daggers still need a sharpening." Lance peeked out and saw Keith holding out a whetstone to him. The acrobat shrugged and replied somewhat lamely to Lance's unasked question, "I said you could borrow it, remember?"

Lance grinned and reached out, letting his fingers brush against Keith's as he took the whetstone from him. Keith blushed and Lance gave a wink as he rolled up his pants. Taking out his daggers, Lance thanked Keith and began sharpening.

Keith watched, somewhat mesmerized, at the motion of Lance's hands as he prepped his weapons. Keith wondered what they would feel like against his skin, cupping his face or running through his hair. How his nails would feel digging into his back – how his hands would feel gripping Keith's cock or how the fingers would scissor in him.

Keith felt his face grow unbearably hot as he shifted his position. He really hoped the growing interest of his cock wouldn't be visible through his tight pants.

If Lance noticed, he didn't say anything about it. Only a small smirk was visible on his face as he sharpened in silence. When he was done, he handed the whetstone back to Keith who gave a sigh.

"We should head back down. It's pretty late and we could both use some sleep."

Lance nodded and moved to the rope ladder. Before he could begin climbing down, he looked into Keith's eyes.

"I suppose I should thank you yet again for taking the time to talk to me and open up. One of these days you'll be thanking me for something. Maybe something… _deeper_." Lance's eyebrows wiggled at the suggestion and Keith couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Start climbing before I push you down myself."


	10. The Heart of the Storm

**Author's Note: I know, I know, this should have been uploaded a few days ago and I am terribly sorry for the delay. However, know that the next chapter is already handwritten and just needs to be typed so your wait for the next chapter should be shorter! As always, thank you for your kind reviews and for following this story.**

As soon as Keith and Lance went above deck, Pidge cracked open their eyes and asked, "Think anything's going to come of it?"

Hunk opened his eyes and smirked in response. "I certainly hope so but they're both honestly so stubborn and dense about it I doubt anything will happen soon." Hunk rolled over so that he was facing Pidge. "Lance is making good progress, right? He certainly seems to have a handle on things, but..."

Pidge sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "He's determined I'll give him that. He still has a lot to learn but at least he is a fast learner so it's not unbearable."

Hunk couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh come on, you love being a mentor."

"He's insufferable."

"But determined!"

Pidge rolled their eyes but Hunk caught the soft smile on their face that betrayed them.

"Are you going to recommend he becomes a permanent part of the crew once this is all over?"

"It's up to him, really, but I don't see why not. He fits in well and like I said, he's a quick learner. Long as he doesn't go overboard again, I don't see why he wouldn't make a good addition. But he _does_ have a family waiting for him that I'm sure he would love to return to."

"Have you told him about...?"

Pidge shook their head and stubbornly bit their lip. "No, but he has asked. He's not blind after all."

Hunk nodded with a frown. He completely understood why Pidge hadn't gone into detail with Lance about the situation between Shiro and Matt. Lance didn't need to know. It wasn't going to affect the mission, and he hadn't been there that long...

But Hunk knew the truth. Lance had wriggled his way into all of their hearts and was a permanent member of this crew.

Hunk gave a sigh and replied, "I'll talk to Coran about it tomorrow and see if we're ready."

Pidge didn't answer.

 **XXXXX**

Breakfast was a surprisingly social event with the entire crew and its captains eating together around the helm. Dark storm clouds were rolling in and Allura warned them of the incoming storm. Pidge was instructed to teach Lance the standard procedures aboard the Alfor for navigating stormy weather. Of course Lance knew basic procedures from going on fishing jobs with his father, but his tasks were varied slightly to accommodate the immense size of the Alfor. Allura explained to them how, if they navigated the storm without any problems, they would be in Galra territory come evening.

Hunk, ever perceptive to the feelings of others, saw Pidge clench their fists out of the corner of his eye at the mention of the Galra. Similarly, Shiro's hand slipped into his pocket where Hunk knew he had a small, velvet box with a ring inside of it. Shiro's plan to propose to Matt had been common knowledge on the _Kerberos_ , so it made sense that Lance was the only one who didn't know of the proposal. Hunk caught Coran's eye and tilted his head slightly, silently indicating that the two would talk later. After a few more minutes of questions and finishing food consumption, the crew broke apart to attend to their posts. Hunk followed Coran below deck to clean the dishes.

"I know you're going to tell me that they're in control and ready to go, but I've seen the tension, Coran. And I'm not the only one."

Hunk and Coran spoke in hushed tones, knowing that even though they were far away from prying ears, they could still be overheard at any moment by a nosy wanderer.

Coran stiffened his posture as he scrubbed relentlessly at a bowl that was barely dirty. "The captains are nothing less than completely on top of things and you should do well to remember that, _Midshipman_."

Hunk turned to lean against the counter as he dried a plate. He cocked his eyebrow at Coran in disbelief. "Coran, there is _no way_ Captain Shiro can board that Galra ship to get them. He will let emotion take over and the mission will be compromised. You and Captain Allura _cannot_ let him go."

"What Captain Shiro can and cannot do is up to him and Captain Allura," Coran replied huffily, trying to end the conversation.

"Coran, please."

Coran opened his mouth to reprimand Hunk, but seeing the desperate look in the weapons expert's eyes, Coran sighed instead.

"Hunk, I know you are worried about Captain Shiro. But you must trust in his and Captain Allura's abilities to lead."

They both knew that wasn't the answer Hunk was looking for. Hunk also knew that Coran would never openly doubt a captain's ability to lead in front of anyone but the captains. Giving a nod, Hunk grabbed another plate.

"Just know that if you and Captain Allura need someone to hold him down, I'm up for the job. Haven't skipped arm day in a while."

Coran gave a dry chuckle and accepted Hunk's offer voicelessly.

 **XXXXXXX**

Keith sat atop the crow's nest, the memory of his time up there with Lance the night before fresh in his mind. He scanned the darkening horizon, watching as the clouds threatened to open up. Below him, Hunk was running through instruction lessons for the different handheld weapons in their armory with Lance. Coran and Pidge were monitoring Lance's lessons while simultaneously holding a quiet conversation. Shiro occasionally chimed in during Hunk's instruction, offering his own advice based on past experience. Allura stood at the bow of the ship, keeping an eye on things and setting up targets for Lance to aim at. Keith knew from his own experiences that Hunk was an exceptional teacher and would make an incredible instructor for the Royal Navy some day. Not that long ago, Hunk had provided his own instruction for Keith when he had first joined the _Kerberos_. While Keith's knowledge in the beginning had been much more expansive compared to Lance's current knowledge, Keith figured Lance would catch on quickly with at least the basics of all the weapons.

Keith had to tear his eyes away from watching Lance handle a pistol in order to focus on the clouds. His advanced collection of telescopes allowed him to see greater distance above than Pidge could down below. No matter how far he looked though, the skies were darkening.

Huffing out a breath, Keith slumped against the mainmast. While aboard the _Kerberos_ , they had experienced a few rough storms but never anything they couldn't handle. Besides, he had Shiro and Allura working together to get them through this storm if it proved dangerous. Unlike the incident with the sirens, everybody was at full attention and had clear heads. Keith wasn't totally stressed.

The sound of a gunshot startled Keith out of his musings, and he quickly assumed a battle position. Gaze sweeping over the deck, Keith relaxed upon realizing that Lance had simply fired the pistol he had been given. Allura let out a cheer when Lance landed a perfect bull's eye upon a target. Hunk encouraged Lance to fire five more shots, and each one hit the centers of the various targets perfectly. Lance's expression was nothing short of proud awe. Keith watched as the Cuban quickly spun around to look at Pidge for recognition. Pidge smirked and gave him a thumbs-up in response. Apparently Lance wasn't the only one surprised at his naturally-born gift. Hunk handed Lance a rifle and then a shotgun and the crew watched in mesmerized shock as Lance hit the targets perfectly with every bullet-based weapon handed to him.

"Fuck," Keith whispered. The confident smirk on Lance's face was doing deliciously awful things to Keith's libido. Confidence rather than arrogance _was_ a really good look on the rookie's face. Keith adjusted his pants and cursed down at his half-erection. He couldn't get distracted on his mission. Keith didn't catch what Hunk said to Shiro because he was too far up, but by the way Shiro started laughing, Keith knew it was something praising Lance. He scoffed to himself in annoyance and fought the slight jealousy in his bones. "I fucking hate him," Keith muttered with no real malice in his voice as he turned away from Lance to resume monitoring the weather. Of course Lance was a fucking _natural_ with _everything_ he attempted. It honestly wasn't fair.

And it certainly wasn't fair what that damn smirk of his could do to Keith and Keith's body.

Hunk and Lance continued for about another hour and a half or so before Keith felt it.

The first drops of rain began to fall.

 **XXXXXX**

The rain had been merciless for about two hours now. The crew members were all soaked to the bone and shivering harshly against the strong winds. Pidge and Coran worked together to keep the _Alfor_ on course while Hunk and Lance fought to maintain the mainsail. It had come loose of its rigging and the lion emblem danced against the ruthless weather. The bottom ropes that would have to be secured down to the mast were flailing up closer to the crow's nest. Lance and Shiro couldn't reach it from their position on deck. Lance tried climbing the rope ladder that led to the crow's nest but the wind kept whipping the ladder around too violently for him to complete his ascent.

Keith knew that he was the only one who could reach the stray ropes and drop them down to the deck. If he could balance himself along the beam that ran horizontally below the crow's nest, he could reach the ropes and rely on gravity to drop them down with his weight. Keith's jacket was zipped up and he folded his arms in to fight against the cold as he moved to the side of the crow's nest and peered over. The beam was slick and the wind was ridiculous. This was suicide.

Keith took a breath and clipped the safety lines from the crow's nest to the belt loops on his pants and jacket. If he slipped, the lines would suspend him in the air. Keith slowly swung his legs over the side of the crow's nest and lowered himself onto the beam. It was flat rather than round to allow crew members to walk along in order to make repairs to the sail as needed. Keith lowered himself onto his knees and gripped the hand-holes that were etched into the wood every few feet. The wind hollered in his ears and he couldn't hear Shiro's orders from below.

Keith began making his way across the beam.

He was about ten feet away from the crow's nest and only two feet or so away from the flapping ropes when a particularly strong gust hit him and his knee slipped. Keith scrambled to clutch the hand-holes but the wind ripped his body away from the beam. Keith slipped off the side and hung off the beam, maintained by only the suspending cords and his grip on the beam. His arms were wrapped around the wood and he struggled to pull himself back up. The rain had slickened the hair over his eyes and it wasn't like he had a free hand to clear his vision. Keith's biceps stretched against the fabric of his jacket as he managed the strength to pull himself up. Keith had just about regained his position on the beam to continue his journey when a stray rope whipped through the air and smacked him in the face. The force caught him off-guard and Keith slipped on the beam, falling off completely this time.

Keith shouted as his body plummeted below before the cords tightened and his body swung violently. Crashing into the mainmast, Keith's breath left his body in a choked sob as his ribs took the force of the impact. The pain was immense and Keith couldn't twist his body to grab hold of the cords and pull himself back up into the crow's nest like he was supposed to. Instead, the wind swung him around in the air perilously, occasionally crashing his body back into the mainmast again and again. He could feel his consciousness slipping away.

Keith thought he was going to die.


	11. Comfort Part Two

**Author's Note: OKAY so all of you should be quite happy with this since I felt like being an overachieving piece of shit and decided to upload this chapter only a day or two after uploading the last chapter. Romance ahead! As always, I hope you enjoy it and thank you for your kind words.**

As soon as Keith slipped off the first time and hung precariously off the beam, Shiro raced to the side of the _Alfor_ and ripped off a harpoon. Twisting a rope around the end of it and tying it tightly, Shiro grabbed Lance and told him the plan quickly. Not wasting time, Shiro raced up to the helm and signaled for Allura to follow him. Once in position, Shiro handed Allura the harpoon. Since Allura's strength was almost inhuman, it was clearly evident why Shiro assigned her the task of throwing the harpoon as hard as she could. The harpoon sailed high above the deck and over the beam Keith dangled from to land near the bowsprit. Lance tied the rope around his waist and through his belt loops while Shiro and Allura dashed across the deck to where the harpoon had landed. By the time they were in position, Keith had fallen completely and was being battered against the mainmast. Shiro and Allura worked together to pull their end of the rope, hoisting Lance into the air.

Shiro and Allura's combined strength was enough to make sure Lance's ascent was quick and steady. As Keith slipped into unconsciousness, Lance finally reached him. Quickly Lance wrapped his arms under and around Keith, carrying him bridal style in the air. Shiro and Allura maneuvered across the deck so that when they hoisted the two boys, all Lance had to do was grab hold of the bottom rung of the rope ladder and hoist them up near the crow's nest. Lance kept his grip on Keith tight as he pinned the boy against the crow's nest. Lance could feel Keith's unsteady breath hot against his neck and the sensation sent shivers through his body. Keith's body was shivering and Lance knew he had to hurry. He unclipped the lines that had secured Keith to the crow's nest and clipped them onto the rope that connected him to Allura and Shiro. Signaling down below, Lance held Keith's body against his chest as Shiro and Allura began lowering the two back down to the safety of the deck.

Below them, Lance heard a cry and watched as Hunk leapt back from the portside railing. The railing, which had run almost the entire length of the portside of the ship, had cracked and was dangling off of the side of the _Alfor._ Simultaneously, the mainsail had ripped in several places and was in dire need of repair. There was no realistic way that the _Alfor_ would be ready to fight the Galra in its current condition.

As soon as Lance's feet hit the deck, Hunk and Allura rushed over to unclip Keith from him. Allura carried Keith into her cabin to lie him down to rest.

"Lance, help Pidge! Hunk, help me with the sail!"

The boys nodded at Shiro's command and moved to their separate stations. Coran left Pidge and Lance to wrestle with the wheel in favor of helping Shiro and Hunk. Shiro and Hunk held the rope lines in place against the wind while Coran skillfully climbed up the ropes to reach the stray ends of the sail. They still needed to secure the mainsail in order to sail to safety.

The wind whipped against Lance and Pidge's faces, making it difficult for them to keep their eyes open through the rain. Pidge's teeth chattered harshly. They both gripped the steering wheel so tightly that their knuckles were pure white.

Lance wondered if they could make it through this.

 **XXXXXX**

The storm _finally_ started to subside around 7 o'clock.

As the rain let up and the clouds began dissipating, the crew members took in their surroundings. They had been blown somewhat off course and had navigated into rocky terrain. The railing had been detached and dragged along the current. The mainsail needed to be replaced. Stomachs aching from lack of food, body temperatures dangerously low, and minor injuries galore, the crew of the _Alfor_ were exhausted. They had endured _hours_ of torrential rain that had flooded the deck a few inches. Without the portside railing, the excess water cascaded slowly off the side of the ship.

Pidge's legs gave way as they collapsed against the wheel. Coran climbed up to the helm and gently began wrestling Pidge and Lance's fingers away from the wheel. It took almost a half hour to get them separated because of their tight grip. When Lance looked down at his fingers, he frowned at the blisters and deep marks left from grasping the wood. Coran took their places to steer without a word, leaving Pidge and Lance to kneel awkwardly beside the wheel, regaining their wits. Lance's jaw was cramped from gritting his teeth so much and Pidge's throat was sore from yelling.

Allura appeared beside them, holding out a fresh pair of clothes, three towels, and heavy blankets. Not having the strength to be embarrassed, Lance shred his jacket, shirt, pants, and underwear with abandon in front of Allura, Coran, and Pidge. He quickly dried off with a big, fuzzy towel and changed into dry clothes. The thought of Allura going through his bag below deck for new clothes would probably strike sheer embarrassment and horror through Lance later, but right now all he could think about was how dry and warm the heavy blankets looked. Allura turned her head politely to help Pidge change – the binder wouldn't un-stick from Pidge's torso. Coran followed Lance's model and stripped down. Lance tried not to let his uncomfortable shock show at seeing how fucking _ripped_ Coran was under his uniform. Over the last few days, Lance had grown to look at Coran as a weird uncle who kept all of them safe – seeing how jacked the mustachio was struck Lance as unnerving. Once they had all dried off and changed, the trio huddled around the wheel wearing their heavy blankets. Allura left them to get Hunk and Shiro similar provisions. She hadn't taken care of herself yet and her beautiful hair was in complete disarray, plastered to her face and back.

As the storm clouds rolled away and things started to slow down on the _Alfor_ , Lance turned to Pidge who nodded at him to go. Lance tightened the heavy blanket around him and made his way to Allura's cabin. As the medical expert second only to Coran, Hunk met him at the door. Together, the two of them entered the cabin and quickly made their way to Keith.

His breathing was shallow and Hunk wasted no time in kneeling next to the bed to begin examining him. Lance watched with baited breath as Hunk unzipped Keith's jacket and removed the garment. Lance helped hold Keith up so that Hunk could remove his shirt, cutting it off at the neck and sleeves with Lance's dagger so that it would come off quickly. Hunk ran his hands gently over Keith's torso, feeling for any protrusions and checking discoloration. Keith's entire stomach and lower chest had deep bruises.

After a few more minutes of watching Hunk examine Keith, Lance couldn't hold in his worry anymore. "What's wrong with him?" Lance blamed the shakiness in his voice on his cold body temperature.

Hunk frowned as he moved to Allura's shelves, searching for a moment before returning with a handful of bandages. "He might have a cracked rib or two, but I think they're mostly bruised. His wrists are sprained and his leg is broken. There aren't any bruises or marks on his head, so it doesn't look like he got hit there…he's lucky that he won't have a concussion. He won't be in any position to fight the Galra, though. He needs a few weeks, if not a few months, of rest." Shiro and Allura had entered the cabin during Hunk's medical analysis and the midshipman frowned up at them. "Although, at this point, I don't think any of us are ready for that battle."

"What can I do to help?" Lance asked, barely acknowledging Allura and Shiro's entrance.

"He needs bandaging. I'll go get my mom's special healing lotion to help. You know how to bandage, right?"

Hunk gave the captains a nod before he moved past them to head below deck. Lance moved to take Hunk's place beside Keith, pulling up a wooden chair so he could comfortably sit beside the boy. Had he been able to focus on anything other than the steady rise and fall of Keith's chest, Lance would have noticed that Shiro and Allura had both changed into fresh clothes. Gently, Shiro reached down and put a hand on Lance's shoulder. The motion jerked Lance out of his musings and he looked up to meet his captain's eyes.

"He'll be okay, Lance. Keith's been through far worse than this. He's going to be fine."

Shiro's reassuring smile calmed Lance down a little bit and the Cuban ran a hand through his hair. It spiked up in a weird way and Allura couldn't help but chuckle warmly. The way Lance's hair was pointed reminded her of the chickens raised in Altea. It was a fond reminder amid a stressful situation.

Hunk came back with the lotion and Shiro and Allura left them to fix up Keith. The captains needed to discuss a game plan with Coran. Once they were gone, Hunk pursed his lips as he studied Keith.

"Work on his wrists while I take care of his ribs."

Lance nodded and they worked together to patch Keith up. Lance marveled at how soft Keith's skin was, if still cold from being soaked. He tenderly toweled Keith's arms and hands down so that the bandages wouldn't get warped. Once dry, Lance took Keith's right arm in his lap first and slowly began wrapping the bandages around the boy's wrist. While Lance worked on that, Hunk toweled off Keith's chest and stomach before applying the lotion. Hunk's motions were quick and well-trained, unlike the way Lance would have done it. The Cuban knew that had _he_ been given Hunk's task, he wouldn't have been able to concentrate. Sure, Lance had oggled – _seen,_ he had _seen_ Keith's abs before, but to touch them would have surely stopped Lance's heart right then and there. Lance's mind briefly flashed back to when he had rubbed the lotion into Keith's back and he felt his face grow hot. How the hell did Hunk manage to keep his composure?

Lance looked at Hunk out of the corner of his eye and saw nothing but determination in the midshipman's eyes as he took care of Keith. Lance faltered in his movements as he considered Hunk.

"You're really amazing, you know that?"

Hunk startled as his concentration was broken and he turned to look at Lance with a blush. "W-what do you mean?"

"There isn't a weapon in this _world_ you aren't a master of, your cooking is _superb_ , AND you're a healer? Dude, what's your weakness? Come on, you gotta tell me."

Hunk chuckled in embarrassment as he shifted back to healing Keith. "I'm honestly not that impressive. I've just had a lot of training and preparation."

"You are way too modest, dude. I mean, shit! Without you on the _Alfor_ , we would all be fucked."

Hunk gave a half-shrug and didn't meet Lance's eyes. "Everything I can do, Coran or Pidge can do just as well."

Lance reached out and put a hand on Hunk's shoulder, pausing the midshipman's actions.

"Hunk…you're really important to this team. And I wouldn't have a damn clue what to do with anything without you here."

Hunk met his eyes and Lance saw the warmth of gratitude. Lance grinned in reply and stood up to hover over the bed so that he could reach Keith's other wrist. Hunk moved down to Keith's legs and with a surprising speed, tore off Keith's leggings in one fluid motion.

Keith was commando.

Lance gawked in response and made several unintelligible noises as he almost fell out of his chair in his haste to turn away. The mere _sight_ of Keith's ridiculously thick cock had Lance nearly hyperventilating. He hoped Hunk wasn't about to ask for his help. Lance's face was surely the color of the tomatoes grown in the fields near Havana, but Hunk seemed _completely_ unfazed. Instead of looking embarrassed, Hunk stood up and crossed back to the shelves. He returned with a few pieces of thin wood and began creating a makeshift stint for Keith's leg. When he was finished, Hunk took the loose pair of sweatpants Allura had brought – they were no doubt Shiro's because they looked far too big for Keith – and pulled them up over his legs, covering the stint. The sweatpants were black with purple stripes on the bottom and around the waist. Once the pants were in place, Hunk moved to begin placing a purple sweater, also oversized and most likely Shiro's, on Keith. The sweater had "Altean Royal Navy" written in gold, bold lettering on the chest.

Lance couldn't help but wonder if Hunk was so professional because that's simply how he worked or if the sight of a naked Keith didn't faze him because he had seen it before. Lance was in no position to ask though, considering he was too afraid his voice would betray him. Once Keith was properly covered, Lance turned back to look at him, but his heart was still beating rapidly in his chest. He knew Hunk _had_ to be able to hear it.

Once Keith was all bandaged up, Hunk gave a small sigh and stood up.

"That's all I can do for now. I'm going to go check on the rest of the crew and see if they need anything. Keep an eye on him for me, okay? And try to get some sleep."

Lance nodded, still too afraid to say anything vocally, and Hunk waved to him before leaving the room. Scooting his chair closer to Keith, Lance took a few steading breaths to calm himself down. He had _seen_ Keith's junk. And it was _impressive_.

Suddenly, Keith groaned in his sleep and the sound shocked Lance out of his thoughts. Keith slowly blinked his eyes open and looked up at Lance in total confusion.

"W-wha…?" Keith's voice was craggy and the deepness of it rocked Lance to his core.

Lance didn't answer at first, trying to swallow against the thick knot in his throat. Instead, he pulled the heavy blankets at the foot of Allura's bed up and over Keith's body to warm him. The mullet-haired beauty was shaking harshly and Lance pushed the hair out of Keith's eyes soothingly.

"What…happened?"

Lance paused at the sound of Keith's voice again – _fuck_ why was it so _deep_ – and Keith seemed to take his silence as a cause for concern.

"L-Lance…what…what's wrong?"

 _Oh sweet Lord_ , Lance cursed silently in his head as his name stumbled from Keith's lips. The boy below him was _not_ allowed to sound like the embodiment of a wet dream _and_ be too injured to make out with.

Lance shook his head, regaining his composure, and willed himself to meet Keith's eyes. He spoke slowly so that Keith could comprehend his words in his sluggish state. "Nothing's wrong, you're okay. We saved you. You have a couple of bruised or cracked ribs, sprained wrists, and a broken leg, but you're okay. You're safe."

"Is this…am I dead?"

Lance laughed softly as he tucked Keith's arms in under the covers. "I'm afraid so. You're in heaven and I'm your guardian angel here to cradle you in my arms."

"Fuck," Keith sighed, closing his eyes. "I would've preferred the other place then."

Lance let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he had been holding as he chuckled. Keith was fine. He was really fine.

Keith grinned before a thought made him grimace and he quickly looked up into Lance's eyes.

"The crew…?"

"Everyone's okay. A few minor injuries with the rest of us, but we're good."

Keith sighed in relief and his eyes slipped closed again. "Looks like we're even now. I saved your life and now you saved mine."

"Yeah so you don't have to worry about me anymore." Lance's voice had gotten softer, quieter, more personal, and he found he had leaned forward a bit to be closer to Keith.

"Psh, like I ever worried about you in the first place."

Lance opened his mouth to give a witty retort, but his voice caught in his throat when he saw the look in Keith's eyes. The boy regarded him with…fondness? Trust? Adoration?

Lance's expression betrayed him as Keith's brow instantly knitted in worry. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Lance blinked and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "N-nothing. It's nothing."

Keith reached out and placed his hand over Lance's on the bed. Lance's gaze was drawn back to Keith's. He continued to silently ask Lance what was wrong. Lance didn't reply and instead reached out to the jar of lotion Hunk had left behind. Applying some to his fingers, Lance spread the lotion over his own hands to heal the blisters and marks that had been left by the steering wheel.

Keith watched him work before asking, "One of the 'minor injuries' I presume?"

"Yeah, the wheel had a _disagreement_ with Pidge and I. Nothing too serious, though. How are you feeling?"

Keith considered his injuries for a bit with a grimace. "Hunk's special lotion took the majority of the pain away, but I know I'm not in any condition to start dancing the waltz."

"I'm surprised you know how to dance the waltz at all," Lance replied with a cocked eyebrow.

Keith almost looked… _bashful_ as he looked away from Lance. "Shiro taught me a while ago. Said I would need to learn it for formal events and…wooing."

Lance guffawed at this and said, "Oh you have _got_ to show me when you get better."

"Like hell," Keith smirked as his eyes closed. Sleep was beginning to overtake him. "Lance?"

"Hmm?"

Keith placed his hand back over Lance's and he felt the Cuban entwine their fingers. "Will you wake me when the captains have given orders?"

"Sure."

Keith's hand tightened on Lance's for a brief second before he whispered, "Thank you…for what you did."

Lance's heart was beating rapidly in his chest and before he could change his mind, he lifted Keith's hand to his lips and gently kissed the skin near his wrist on the back of Keith's hand. He wasn't sure whether or not Keith had felt it, but Keith smiled as he drifted off to sleep. Gently, Lance lifted the covers and slid into the bed beside Keith, making sure not to disturb the sleeping boy. Lance kept to himself except for the hand he kept trapped between Keith's chest and Keith's hand. Closing his eyes, Lance drifted off to sleep, promising himself he would keep Keith safe.

Keith deserved to be safe.


	12. Allura Acts as a Relationship Coach

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry for how long this chapter took to upload, especially considering how short it is. I promise that the next one is longer than 2,000 words to make up for it, and will hopefully be uploaded by Tuesday. Thank you all for following this fic, and I hope you enjoy this short scene between Lance and Allura.**

Lance gingerly removed himself from the bed, making sure not to wake Keith. Quietly he crept from Allura's cabin and closed the door behind him. He had woken up restless and didn't want to disturb Keith. When he stepped out onto the deck, he saw Allura leaning against the railing, gazing out at the sea in deep contemplation. Judging by the moon's location, it was around 11 o'clock. Coran was at the helm, but otherwise the ship was clear of prying ears. Lance figured the captains had made a decision about their course of action by now. He approached Allura and made sure to let out a cough when he was behind her, alerting her of his presence. She had her elbows resting on the railing and her weight was shifted on her left hip. She turned to him with a smile and asked how he was.

Lance rubbed a hand through his hair self-consciously and gave an awkward laugh. "Oh, just happy to have survived another near-death experience, I suppose." He mirrored her stance and considered her. "How are _you_ holding up, Captain?"

Allura gave a wistful sigh and turned her gaze back out to the water. "I always thought the biggest threat we would face on this mission would be the Galra. Yet we haven't even entered their waters yet and we've already hit several roadblocks. I can't help but wonder if this is part of the adventure or if the spirits are trying to send us a sign."

"Spirits?"

Allura nodded and explained, "Altean culture believes that every major source of energy found on this planet comes from a spirit who has blessed us with their power. Tangmahowu is the spirit of the sea and is responsible for guiding ships in peril to safety. Or...she's supposed to, at any rate. We _did_ survive the storm but Keith was seriously injured and our ship is damaged –" Lance couldn't help but feel a small surge at pride at being included as a member of the crew by her "–But I cannot help but wonder if Tangmahowu wants us to complete our mission or not."

Lance shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair. It was all knotted and matted against his skull and it was rather uncomfortable. "Keith got injured because he was overly ambitious and should have waited for us to find a way to help him take control of the sail. Hunk said he's going to be fine, so no real harm done I guess. It could have been a lot worse, Captain…but it wasn't."

"How is he doing?" Allura asked, turning to regard him again with a smirk. "You two seem to be getting along well."

"Me and Keith?" Lance blushed and turned away with a scoff. "He's insufferable and annoying. If he didn't think he could do everything, then he wouldn't have fallen off in the first place."

"Ah, yes, spoken by the same man who cried out when he fell and rushed to save him. ' _Keith! Oh no! I will rescue you!'_ Not to mention the same one who bandaged him up and stayed with him while he slept to make sure he was safe." When she impersonated Lance, she deepened her voice and gestured comically, causing his blush to widen.

"Hey, I was just showing concern for a fellow crew mate!"

Allura laughed and shrugged. "You can lie to yourself all you want, Lance, but it's pretty obvious what is happening between you two."

Lance knew he wasn't actually lying to himself – he knew he cared deeply about Keith and the more time he spent around him, the deeper his physical and emotional attraction to his fellow sailor went. He just wasn't sure how he wanted to act on his feelings yet, or if there was even a point.

"I've noticed that relationships at sea don't really end well…they cause a weakness when something bad happens, and I would never want to be a…distraction for Keith while on a mission. I don't want to hurt him or for him to get hurt because of me."

Allura knew exactly what Lance was referring to without having to ask. "I do not think relationships at sea are so much as a weakness as they are a strength. Yes, when your loved one is captured or injured, it makes you vulnerable to revenge. But having someone you can confide in also allows you the opportunity to experience true happiness at sea. You have someone you can connect with both physically and emotionally and that bond is far stronger than any evil."

"You know, the moment I met you I took you for a hopeless romantic," Lance laughed as he turned his back to the sea to lean against the railing and look at her sideways. "But now I can definitely confirm it."

She tossed her hair and rolled her eyes playfully at him. "My parents met at sea. It's actually a really sappy story. My father hadn't become a lord yet, but he was born to nobility. A proud member of the Royal Navy at only fifteen, he had been on a recruiting mission for the Royal Navy when he had a run-in with a band of feared pirates. My mother was the captain of said pirate band and took him prisoner. They fell madly in love during his imprisonment with her – although it was never _really_ imprisonment. Yes, he had to stay on her ship, but she gave him freedom on board, and he even helped them out of a few nasty situations. They wound up sailing together for a month before the Royal Navy finally caught up to them and demanded he be returned to them. He went back with the Royal Navy but could never really stop thinking of her upon his return. He tracked her down and they were engaged immediately. Long-distance was rough on them but they always had each other. Before he…passed away, my father used to always tell me I have her spirit. I long for a relationship like theirs."

"That sounds wonderful," Lance admitted honestly. "I would be down for something like that."

Allura chuckled and nodded. "Their situation was special, but it worked. I believe everyone I care about deserves similar happiness." She looked at him meaningfully. "That includes you and Keith. If you can bring it to one another, then by all means pursue a relationship."

"I don't know what I want," Lance replied. "I know I want to complete this mission but in the relationship area, I'm not really sure if I'm ready…or if he's ready. Or what I should do about it. Ugh, there's just so much I _don't_ know."

Allura reached out and rested her hand on his arm. "You have time to figure that all out, Lance. Just…if you think there _is_ the possibility of a serious future with you and Keith, as I believe there to be, do not take _too long_ to start something. This crew is evidence of what happens when you wait too long."

Lance bit his lip and pondered how to phrase his next question before asking it. "So…you and Shiro are definitely _not_ in a relationship then? You can order me to do pushups if I'm out of line, it's just that nobody else has really given me the full answer and it's confusing. You can tell me it's none of my business –"

Allura shook her head resolutely. "No, we are not together. I…wanted us to be, but his devotion and love of Matt runs far deeper than I thought it did. And that's something I have come to terms with over the last few days. When this mission is over, I will return to Altea. Some separation will most likely do me some good."

"Captain, I…" Lance huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. "Okay, this is going to sound stupid, and you have to promise not to laugh at me." Allura quirked an eyebrow with a bemused smirk on her face and he continued, "I haven't really gotten to spend that much time with you since my boarding of the _Alfor_. Which is silly considering this ship isn't actually _that_ big and I could have talked to you lots of times before. But you're pretty intimidating, to be honest. I mean, you probably could have pulled me through the air when I rescued Keith by yourself _without_ Shiro's help. And on top of that, you're really fucking gorgeous. I bet back home in Altea you intimidate the fuck out of guys who really want to try to date you."

Allura laughed and the sound made Lance grin. She put her chin in her hand and continued chuckling as she said, "You might be right about that. I do come on a little…strong."

"It's really cool, though," Lance insisted. "It's attractive and honestly, any crew who serves under you is super lucky to have that opportunity. What I'm getting at I guess is that I don't really know anything about spirits or mystical beings, or whatever, but we've made it this far because of your leadership. And I would be really honored to be a part of your crew again when this is over."

She was touched by his words and let it show in her eyes as she looked at him. "No matter who you decide to serve with, or what you decide to do, you are always a welcome member of my crew, Lance."

She pulled him into an embrace without hesitating and he breathed her in. Though the smell of her lavender shampoo had been drastically dampened by the storm, the smell and feel of her oddly reminded him of home. Lance pulled away after a moment with a nagging sense of homesickness. His mother used a similar shampoo and he wondered how his family was doing. But as the moonlight reflected on Allura's hair, making her appear even more beautiful than he had already thought possible, Lance's worries faded away. This crew was a family and whenever any of them needed support, the others would all be readily there. With one last smile to her, Lance turned away from her and went back to check on Keith. He hoped he would be able to get a few more hours' rest before Allura came to wake them.

As he made his way to the cabin, Lance heard Coran humming "La Bayamesa"* softly. He looked up and caught the knowing twinkle in Coran's eyes.

He was home.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: "La Bayamesa" is the national anthem of Cuba.**


	13. The Balmerans

**Author's Note: Okay, so I KNOW this chapter took almost a week longer than I had said it would to post, BUT it is double the length of a usual chapter and I am quite proud of it. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading this!**

The sun had barely begun to rise above the water when Shiro called everyone into Allura's cabin. Keith couldn't leave bed but needed to know the plan, so Shiro figured they could squeeze in the cabin. Allura had taken Keith's bed, which had been slightly awkward at first for Hunk and Pidge when they woke up, but it had been fine. Hunk and Pidge still looked exhausted despite getting a few hours of sleep. Lance sat on the bed next to Keith, fidgeting slightly. He knew there was no way they were going to fight the Galra this morning.

Shiro took a breath before explaining, "There's a small island not far from here that often does trade with Altea. Its inhabitants are Balmerans – for those of you who don't know, they are a peaceful people known for mining rich minerals. We are to stop there and gather supplies to fix the ship. In our current state we cannot hope to fight the Galra and win. Our sail is too badly damaged and we need a replacement for a speedy escape once we have rescued the others. We have to fix the railing and our communication devices with Altea are down." Shiro paused, expecting Pidge to argue against pausing in their quest, but they just looked down at the floor with a frown. Pidge crossed their arms and quietly seemed to fight with themself internally. Leaving Pidge to their thoughts, Shiro gave a short nod and continued, "When you go onto the deck, you'll be able to see the island. We're pretty close, so keep breakfast short. When we get there, Allura, Coran, and Keith will stay here to monitor the ship and make sure there are no surprise attacks. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk will join me for the land party. Questions?"

As they filed out of the room, Hunk pumped the air with his fist. "Yes! I've always wanted to meet a real Balmeran! Their culture is fascinating!"

"Dude, quit nerding out, you'll dampen my energy," Lance joked, punching Hunk's shoulder lightly. He turned to look over his shoulder at Keith as he made to leave the room. "I'll bring you up something, kay?"

Keith nodded and watched them all go. Allura exchanged a knowing smile with him before grabbing a fresh pair of clothes from behind her desk. She thought back to her conversation with Lance and began humming as she went below deck to shower. He and Lance really were a cute pair.

Keith gave her a confused look in response, not really knowing _why_ she looked like she knew some hidden secret. His attention was taken by Pidge, who remained behind the rest to regard him curiously.

"How are you holding up?"

Keith shrugged, not meeting their gaze. "It sucks that I'm out this round, but at least I'm not dead."

"Yeah," Pidge agreed softly, leaning against Allura's desk. They were quiet for a second before muttering, "So…"

"So…?"

"What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

Pidge gave him a flat look and he supposed he knew where the conversation was about to go. Giving a sigh, Keith held up a hand, wincing at the pain in his wrist. "Look, I don't know, okay? I know what you want to know and I don't have an answer for you."

"You kiss yet?"

Keith's face exploded in a blush as he spluttered. "What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because we've been too busy not _dying_?"

Pidge _hmm_ ed at that and inspected their nails for dirt, not meeting Keith's gaze but clearly examining him out of their peripheral vision. "You going to kiss him soon?"

"Why does it matter?"

That made Pidge lose their cool and they rolled their eyes with a frustrated groan. Pidge threw their hands in the air and replied huffily, "Maybe because you two are driving everyone around you crazy with your lack of balls?"

"E-excuse me?"

"You both like each other. Grow a pair and kiss him. Or tell him your feelings. Something! Do something. Our time here is short."

"And when the hell would you like me to do that? He's part of the away team and I'm stuck here."

"Figure something out! Because if I have to watch you two fuck each other senseless with your damn looks every time you see one another and nothing ever actually happens, I'm going to have a goddamn fucking coronary. Don't be like Matt and fucking wait, okay?"

The order hit Keith like a smack to the face. It was the first time since the kidnapping that Pidge had said their brother's name and the heaviness to it seemed to surprise even Pidge. The air grew tense between them, and Pidge looked back down in frustration. It was true that Matt and Shiro had spent _months_ pining after one another, only to confess their feelings and discuss engagement shortly before the Galra attack. Keith saw the pain on his friend's face and gave a small nod.

"Okay, I will."

"Good," Pidge mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. They crossed the room in a few short strides and paused at the door. "Just…he's probably as fragile as you, deep down inside. Be careful…okay?" Pidge didn't wait for a reply before leaving.

Keith sighed, falling back against the bed gently.

He was fucked.

 **XXXXXX**

As the island came closer into view, Allura and Hunk ran to the starboard side and gasped in unison.

"What's wrong?"

Hunk deftly pointed to the island in response to Shiro's question. The leader moved closer to Hunk and Allura and peered out.

"Coran! Pull us in!"

Coran nodded and steered the _Alfor_ on an angle, adjusting course to get to shore.

"What's going on?" Pidge asked as they and Lance came on deck from eating breakfast.

"Something terrible has happened," Allura whispered. "Shiro, you must be careful."

He nodded in response as Coran drifted the _Alfor_ against the sand of the beach.

"Land crew, let's move out!"

 **XXXXXX**

Typically, when Balmerans inhabit an island, they shape the land around them using their mystical powers over the earth to shape the sand and dirt into huts. They develop a highly-advanced filtering system for water, and rely on their spiritual deity, a Balmera, to supply them with a constant power source. The Balmerans protect the Balmera and harvest the rich minerals found in dormant volcanoes for food and a trade commodity. In return, the Balmera allows them the ability to bend the earth to their will. It is believed that each Balmera can be found at the heart of a dormant volcano, protected by lava. Legend has it that the first Balmerans were created when a Balmera created a small village of beings out of the elements and then breathed life into them.

The huts found on _this_ Balmeran island, however, were completely destroyed. Debris littered the shore and the docks were all crumbled. It was deathly quiet and not a soul could be seen. Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance disembarked from the _Alfor_ with care as they began searching through the village. The huts were roughly as tall as a coconut tree and as wide as Allura or Shiros' cabins. Yet all of them were caved in on themselves. The village consisted of no more than a hundred broken huts along the shoreline that reached further back into the island's landscape.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Silence met Shiro's call as he motioned for them to fan out and search the relatively small area for any sign of life.

"This is awful," Hunk lamented as he peered into an abandoned hut. "Why would anyone ever do something like this to such a peaceful group of people?"

"The Galra are bastards. They don't need a reason," Pidge pointed out darkly as they looked into another hut. "There's no way this wasn't them."

"Guys, you might want to look at this…."

Lance's voice trailed off as he pointed inside of a hut that was twice the size of the other huts. Pidge and Hunk were the closest and were therefore next to see the gruesome sight. Hunk fell to his knees in despair and Pidge felt queasy.

As Shiro approached, Lance's voice was hushed as he whispered, "Shiro…"

Shiro saw the fear in the boy's eyes and took a breath to steady his composure before looking into the hut.

On the walls of the hut, painted in what could only be Balmeran blood, were the words _WE COME FOR ALL WHO RESIST._ The severed heads of over fifty Balmerans were stacked neatly in rows on top of one another along the floor.

"Monsters," Hunk whispered, tears filling his eyes. "How could they do this? How could they DO THIS?"

Suddenly the sand beneath them rose up, twisting them around so that their backs were to the hut. The sand encased them in a solidified prison that trapped their bodies up to their necks. They couldn't move from the neck down.

A voice shouted at them from everywhere at once and it made Lance's ears ring. He couldn't see a figure that the voice could belong to, and it spoke in a language completely foreign to him. The voice shouted again, and Shiro quickly replied in English, "We come in peace! We are from Altea!"

The voice paused, as its next words were slow as it translated in its head before speaking, "You…are not…Galra?"

"No. I am Captain Shiro of the _Alfor_ and these are members of my crew. Our ship has been badly damaged and we came here seeking supplies. We did not expect such tragedy here. Please, tell us what happened."

The voice was quiet again and it was another voice that answered Shiro's inquiry. "We do not trust…outsiders…easily. Do you…have proof?"

Shiro nodded as best he could despite his restraints. "I wear a locket under my uniform jacket with my credentials on them. Please, check them and know that I am telling the truth. We wish to aid you as best we can."

"You…cannot aid us. The Balmera…she is…dying." Yet despite the voice's negativity, the sand encasing Shiro sifted away enough so that his chest was visible. It was only then that five figures rose up from the sand to stand in front of them. They were made of sand and rock with yellow eyes and thin pieces of fabric covering their bodies. Their outfits all had the same insignia of a crystallized diamond and hung on them like tunics. One of the figures stepped forward and raised their hand to check the locket. Lance had never noticed the item around Shiro's neck before, but as he squinted to examine it further, he saw on one side were indeed Shiro's credentials. The other side showed a small picture of Shiro with his arm around the shoulders of someone Lance could only imagine was Matt.

The Balmeran studied both the picture and the credentials before closing the locket and waving their arm. Instantly the sand prisons slunk back to intertwine with the sand on the beach, freeing the members of the _Alfor_.

"You speak…truth. What is it…that you…want from us?"

"We came here for supplies to fix our ship with, but now I want to know why the Galra would do something this horrible to your people? The Balmerans have never been anything other than peaceful."

Another Balmeran stepped forward and held out their hand. When they spoke, Lance recognized their voice as the feminine one which had first addressed them. Shiro shook her hand in greeting.

"I am Shay…we are the only…Balmerans left alive. The Galra…they wanted to steal our Balmera. But we would…not let them. Our people hid us so that…if the others perished in the fight, we would…continue on the legacy of our village. The Galra never found us. We…must find a new Balmera or we will…lose our powers over the earth."

Shiro turned to Hunk, the apparent master of Balmeran culture on their away team, who nodded in response.

"It's true, Captain. When their Balmera dies, they will lose their connection to the earth. Without a new Balmera, not only will their powers be lost, but their life force will begin to ebb away as well. If we do not help them find a new Balmera, then they will die. We have to help them."

"We're already on a dangerous mission of our own that would only put them in more peril." Shiro turned back to Shay with a frown. "Why did you not send word of what had happened?"

"The Galra attacked…too quickly for us to send out a distress signal. We…were afraid to send a signal once they…left because these waters have…now been claimed by the Galra."

"And even _our_ communication devices our down," Pidge pointed out. "We can't tell Altea that they're here and in this situation…Shiro, Hunk is right. We have to help them."

"You are…going after the Galra, right?" The Balmeran who had inspected Shiro's locket spoke up. "Balmerans are not…vengeful beings. We…remember those lost and…wish to prevent further atrocities. If…you permit us, we will…help you in any endeavor to stop the Galra."

"We're on a rescue mission, that's all," Shiro clarified quickly. "The Galra _will_ pay for their crimes against you and your people, but our priority now is to rescue our kidnapped crew members. When we have taken back our people, we will inform Altea of what has happened. They will see this as an act of war by the Galra and will act accordingly."

"Then please, let us help…you get your family back," Shay insisted, stepping closer to Shiro. "We do not want…to see you lose your family…as we have. We can help. I am…a knowledgeable linguist and…my brethren are historians and healers. We will assist you…in any way that we can."

Shiro seemed to be weighing his options.

"Shiro, please," Hunk begged, taking his captain's arm in hand. "We cannot abandon them."

Shiro gave a sigh and relented at Hunk's words."You said you have healers?"

The Balmerans brightened considerably at his words and Shay nodded enthusiastically. "Keelah is our most talented healer and was…hidden away with the rest of us so that his talents would be…preserved should the other healers be…wiped out." As she spoke, the Balmeran in mention stepped forward to shake Shiro's hand. "Keelah knows…several ways to fix the body that stem from…the magical blessings of the Balmera."

"Maybe he can help patch up Keith," Pidge suggested and Shiro shook Keelah's hand warmly.

"That's not a bad thought. Alright, let's split up and help you folks carry any spare supplies onto the _Alfor_ so that we can fix her up and get underway."

 **XXXXXX**

Keith was tapping his non-broken foot impatiently against the bed as he ran his hands through his hair. "What's taking them so long?"

Allura poked her head into the cabin and smiled sympathetically. "They should be back any minute. Hopefully they will bring us good news…although with the state of the island, I'm not sure about that."

"If they were in trouble, they would send up a flare or something, right? Did they even take flares with them? Ugh, Shiro _always_ forgets flares when he goes on land missions!"

Allura walked over and put a hand on Keith's shoulder to try and calm him. "I'm sure they are fine, Keith. There's no point in worrying yet – they haven't been gone for that long, after all."

Keith grumbled in response, and Allura couldn't help but smile fondly at his short temperament. Keith had always been the first one on their crew to overreact with concern and it was kind of cute.

Just then Coran shouted out that the away team was coming back and Allura jumped up to head out. Giving Keith a last glance she replied, "I'll let you know what's going on," and left the room.

Keith just groaned in response and slumped against the bed, hating how out of commission he was.

 **XXXXXX**

When the crew of the _Alfor_ returned with a few new faces and a few chests containing supplies, Shiro and Hunk took the lead in explaining to Allura and Coran what had happened. Lance resisted the urge to leave and immediately check on Keith, knowing that if his injuries had somehow worsened, Coran wouldn't be out on the deck with them. Introductions were made and the Balmeran who had inspected Shiro's locket was Shay's brother Rax. The two unnamed Balmerans left were in charge of keeping their people's culture alive: Fenneac and Yumec.

After their situation had been explained, Keelah stepped forward.

"I understand that…one of your people is…injured. I may be of…help."

Allura nodded and let Coran update Keelah on Keith's medical situation. Coran, Keelah, and Lance moved to enter Allura's cabin. Shiro let the Cuban go with them, and instead turned his attention to Hunk and Pidge.

"You two, Shay, Rax, Fenneac, Yumec, Allura, and I will start fixing up the _Alfor_. Come on, we haven't got all day."

 **XXXXXXX**

Coran quickly explained the situation to Keith. Lance watched as the injured boy's eyes grew wide in worry. Keith was wary of someone not part of their crew taking care of him, and with good reason. However, Keelah kneeled down to Keith's level and looked him in the eye.

"I will not do…anything to injure you. And if…you want me to stop at any moment…you need only ask. This…will be briefly painful…but I can cure your wrist and leg injuries and heal…the majority of your rib injuries. You will…not be able to necessarily climb…to the crow's nest, but you will not…be bedridden either. It is…your decision."

Keith hesitated as he looked from Coran and Lance to Keelah. Lance knew Keith's anxiety was creeping up tenfold – it was clear by the startled 'deer in headlights' look on Keith's face. Lance took a seat near Keith's head on the bed, looking down into his eyes.

 _It's okay. We're here._

Keith shared the silent look before nodding at Keelah to begin. He was still on edge about the whole thing, but knowing Lance and Coran were there was a bit of a comfort.

Keelah lifted his hands and they began glowing. The magic of the Balmera drifted from his hands and over Keith's body. It ghosted over his wrists, then his leg, and then finally over his chest. The pain hit Keith as his body was healed and he grimaced in response. Lance touched his shoulder, reminding him he was there. The pain went away as quickly as it came though, and Keith sat up after a moment. The magical glow evaporated and Keelah leaned back to take his breath. Apparently using his abilities without direct connection to the Balmera on land was a bit waxing. As Keith moved his leg slowly and gyrated his wrists, Coran knelt down next to Keelah to check on him.

"I am…fine. Just a little tired."

"There's still a dull soreness in my chest, but my leg and wrists feel good as new. How did you do that?" Keith asked in wonder.

"The Balmerans are truly a magical group. Their connection with the Balmera gives them greater magical abilities than humans could ever hope to have. It's honestly a wonder that the Galra _haven't_ tried to obtain more Balmeras for themselves…at least, that we know of," Coran supplied, playing with his mustache and looking Keith over. "Keelah, you do excellent work and it will be our honor to return your kindness by getting you and your family home!"

"Home…it sounds nice," Keelah said after a moment. "I should go check in with the others. Please…do not try to…overexert yourself. You still need to heal fully."

As Keelah and Coran left the room, Lance gazed in wonder at Keith's body.

"So, you really feel better? I mean, that was amazing to watch, but are you _really_ better?"

"I dunno," Keith replied unhelpfully. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved to stand up.

"Whoah, hey, the dude said to take it easy," Lance started, standing also and holding out his arms in case Keith fell.

Lance put his right hand on Keith's chest, closer to his neck than to his ribs, and his left hand on Keith's back to steady him. The soft pressure was welcomed and sent a blush throughout Keith's body as he remembered his earlier conversation with Pidge.

Not looking into Lance's eyes, Keith asked, "So the onshore trip went well then?" Keith took a tentative step forward, and Lance moved with him. His leg felt tingly, but otherwise he could walk normally. That was a good sign.

Lance's face darkened as he remembered what he had seen in the one hut. "The Galra were merciless. It was devastating what they left behind…I don't know if my will would have been as strong if I were in the position of the Balmerans. I mean, you hear things about the Galra, even in Havanna, but _seeing_ it..." Lance trailed off with a shudder and his words caused Keith to meet his eyes.

"The Galra will get what they deserve, Lance."

A heavy moment passed between them. Lance looked at the boy in front of him and reminded himself that for now, they were safe. But once they intercepted the Galra, anything could happen. The thought of something like what had happened to the Balmerans happening to Keith made his hold on Keith tighten slightly. With a sigh, Lance moved forward and let his forehead fall onto Keith's shoulder. Keith held his breath for a moment, the close proximity somehow seeming both foreign yet highly familiar, before he pulled Lance into his arms. One arm went around Lance's waist and his free hand moved up into Lance's hair, holding him against him gently.

Keith wasn't sure what to say, but there weren't any words that needed to be said. Lance tilted his head after a moment to let out a resigned breath that tickled Keith's neck and shot warmth through his body. Keith trailed his fingers down the back of Lance's head and over the back of his neck, sending shivers through the Cuban.

The air shifted between them after those soft touches. Instead of solely seeking comfort, when Lance lifted his head and his gaze met Keith's, he remembered his conversation with Allura. If they fought the Galra and he _did_ lose Keith…he would never forgive himself if he lost the chance to say something.

But Lance _couldn't_ say anything. He was frozen in Keith's arms, caught between wanting to confess to Keith and afraid of fucking it up.

 _This crew is evidence of what happens when you wait too long._

Allura's reminder spurred him on, and Lance let his eyes stray to Keith's lips as he leaned in slowly. He wanted to give Keith enough time to pull away if he didn't want this. But Keith stayed frozen. Just as their lips were about to meet, a loud bang caused them to jump apart from one another. They both instinctively turned to the door, ready for a fight, but it was just Hunk who opened the door. He appeared sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Lance, we need your help with repairs. The newbies are having a hard time managing it and dropped some shit."

Hunk turned without a word, leaving Lance to sigh in frustration.

"Guess I better go."

"Y-yeah, guess so."

Both of them looked away from one another, both equally aware of what had _almost_ happened, and both wanting it to have happened _desperately_. They were both blushing furiously, but it was Lance who broke the silence with a groan.

"Look, I –"

Keith didn't give him the opportunity to back out of what had happened. In one quick motion, Keith leaned in and kissed Lance's cheek, letting his lips linger for a moment before he pulled away.

"It's okay, go. They need you."

Lance gingerly raised his fingertips to his cheek, feeling the warm spot where Keith had kissed him. Keith rolled his eyes and pushed Lance out of the cabin, ignoring the dopy grin that had bloomed on Lance's face.

"Wait, does this mean –"

"Just go, idiot. We'll talk later," Keith replied shortly, shoving Lance out of the cabin and slamming the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, Keith leaned against it heavily with wide eyes.

 _What the fuck was that?_


	14. The Sorbontin

**Author's Note: Fear not dear readers, I am not dead! I have been working on other multi-chapter fics and one-shots that you can find under my AO3 account swankyturnip76 for Voltron and Dragon Age fans. We are nearing the end of part one of this story and heading into part two. You can expect updates to go back to being a bit more regular from here on. As always, thank you for reading this fic so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

With so many hands on deck fixing the _Alfor_ , it didn't take that long to fix the ship. The sail was replaced and secured. The railing had been reattached and the deck had been swabbed. Their communications were still down, but with them sailing steadily toward the Galra, there was no real reason to fix the problem. Plus, a lack of electrical gear on board would make it more difficult for them to be detected through the heavy fog that had rolled in as they approached the Galra fleet. Pidge and Coran stood at the helm, guiding the _Alfor_ slowly along through the fog. Lance, Hunk, the Balmerans, and the captains stood at the ready on deck.

Allura reached up a hand and held a clenched fist in the air, signaling for Coran and Pidge to lower anchor. It creaked as it fell into the water, but the sound was relatively quiet. The _Alfor_ was designed to be a stealth ship after all. Allura turned and faced her crew.

"This is as close as we can get without being detected through the fog. The Balmerans, Keith, and I will man the cannons and handle defense should the Galra detect you. We will give you exactly an hour and a half before we will pull back. If you are not back here by the end of the time limit, I will pull the _Alfor_ back to the waters of the island where we picked up the Balmerans. If you take longer than two and a half hours to swim to the _Alfor_ , then I will report the mission a failure and I fear that the _Alfor_ has been detected before the time limit, I will pull this ship back and you will be on your own. If the Galra attack us before you come back to us, I will pull back and you will be on your own. Understand?"

Her grave voice was deathly serious and Lance couldn't help but gulp. It was true that their mission wasn't supposed to be affiliated with the Empire and so if the mission risked exposure, Allura was to flee. They had all known this from the beginning, but hearing Allura's harsh words made the entire situation much more _real_ to Lance. It was unnerving to know that there was only a slim possibility that Allura would be there waiting to extract them if they escaped. Lance couldn't help but turn his head slightly and catch Keith's gaze. Keith's demeanor was completely solemn, taking Allura's announcement at face value. Of course Keith, who had been abandoned by the Empire on an island, would recognize Allura's ability to follow orders to a T.

Allura's voice snapped Lance out of his musings as she continued, "Shiro will lead the away team into the water and onto the Galra's battleship, the _Sorbontin._ It is a massive ship with a nearly impenetrable structure. Attacking it outright would be suicide as we would hardly scratch it. We believe that out of the entire fleet, the _Sorbontin_ is most likely where the prisoners are being kept. Surprisingly, it is located on the outer rim of the fleet's formation rather than at its heart. This is most likely so that the massive battleship can act as a shield from attack for the smaller ships that are built for speed."

Allura paused and gestured for Hunk to hand her a diagram. Stretching it out on the deck in front of her, the crew grouped around and leaned in as she pointed at the image.

"This is an approximation layout of the _Sorbontin_. The prisoner cells should be roughly here, by the galley." Allura pointed to an area near the stern of the ship. "Shiro and Pidge have this schematic programmed into the visor of their suits. Hunk, if you would be so kind…"

Hunk reached into the chest behind him and first handed out wetsuits. They were all gray to blend in with the fog and covered the entire body. Each suit had a stripe of color around the ankles for quick identification. Hunk's was yellow, Pidge's was green, Lance's was blue, and Shiro's was black. The suits fit them tightly as they changed, leaving nothing to the imagination. Lance had to admit that his suit was _made_ to show off his ass. Of course the compression was to keep the body heat in and the cold water out but Lance didn't need to admit that out loud.

"So…we're going swimming, then?"

Allura nodded. "The Galra's visibility over the water's surface is terrible. They expect an attack from ships or the air, not from the sea below them. It is less than a mile's swim to the _Sorbontin_. As far as our records show, an attack like this has never been done before against the Galra, so they will not be expecting you."

Once they were all in their suits, Hunk started pulling weapons out of the chest and handing them to the crew members. Pidge was given a collection of throwing stars and two daggers that curved around their fists. Hunk grabbed what resembled a shotgun for himself that he strapped to his back. He then handed Lance a modified rifle. Shiro took a simple spear and Lance gawked at him.

"That's it? That's all you're taking? A stick?"

Shiro winked at him in response.

"These guns were designed specifically to be waterproof thanks to the genius of Pidge and Hunk," Allura continued. "So they will still be able to shoot after you've traveled through water. Although, I highly advise you minimize the number of casualties."

Lance tested looking through the scope and then peered at Allura curiously.

"So, assuming we don't get hypothermia, we get the captured crew members, we swim back easily, _and_ get back on board this baby…what then? Do you honestly think the Galra will be happy once they realize their prisoners are gone?"

"A few missing prisoners will be the least of the Galra's problems," Coran supplied. "They knew that attacking the Balmerans and breaking the peace treaty would be an act of war, so now they are probably focusing on building their forces for the oncoming fight."

"I don't understand," Lance persisted. "If the Empire is going to wind up fighting the Galra eventually, then why aren't we waiting to sneak in during the fire fight and rescue everyone?"

"Because it may take over a month for war to officially be declared and they don't have that kind of time."

Lance fell silent and couldn't help but glance over at Pidge. They were keeping their gaze steady on Allura, but Lance could feel the apprehension oozing off of Pidge in waves. They were scared.

They all were.

Shiro took a breath and announced, "Get ready crew. It's time to get going."

 **XXXXXX**

The goodbyes were tender and heavy. The away team hugged each of the Balmerans in turn, as well as Allura, Keith, and Coran. Hunk gave everyone, even the slightly-intimidating Balmerans with their impressive stature, each a bear hug that lifted them off the ground. Lance noticed the way Shay was left with a slight blush after Hunk hugged her and he smiled. When Pidge went to say goodbye to Keith, they punched him hard in the arm and told him not to do anything stupid while they were away. Keith grinned and shook their hand with a promising reply. Pidge gave Allura and Coran a smart salute, but wound up getting hugged by both of them. When Coran hugged Lance, he wished him luck and ruffled his hair. Allura held Lance for a second longer than was probably appropriate for a captain and her crew mate, but when she pulled away, the plea for him to come back safely was deafening in her eyes. Lance felt a lump form in his throat as he gave a weak smile to Allura and Coran.

He had started to move to the side of the _Alfor_ to begin his descent down the side of the ship with the rest of the crew when Keith moved up behind him.

"Lance, wait."

He turned and watched as Keith crossed his arms and stubbornly looked away from him.

"Look, about before…I just wanted to say…if anything happens…"

Lance held his breath and waited for Keith to finally look up and meet his eyes.

"Just…be careful. Come home, okay?"

 _Home._

Lance's heart was pounding in his chest. The _Alfor_ was _home_ in many ways now. This crew was _home_. Keith was _home_.

Lance took a step forward and before he could change his mind, he rested his forehead against Keith's.

"I will."

Keith was somewhat surprised that Lance hadn't decided to make a joke to clear the air, but maybe the Cuban was just as worried about not coming back as Keith was. Keith was definitely surprised when Lance gently took Keith's hands in his own. Their fingers entwined, Lance opened his eyes and gazed into Keith's.

"You be careful too."

"I wish I could go with you."

"I know. But you have to stay here and protect the Alteans and Balmerans."

Keith sighed and in one swift motion, Lance let go of the boy's hands and wrapped both of his arms around the lookout's neck, holding him tightly. Keith blinked and blushed down to his toes as he wrapped his arms around Lance's back and waist.

"You better fucking come back or I'll kill you."

Lance laughed but the sound came out in more of a rush of breath that left his body. "Who else would annoy you if I didn't?"

Keith's grip tightened as he breathed Lance in. He wanted to memorize the feel of Lance against him. There were so many things he wanted to say, to do, but just holding Lance in his arms seemed to soothe him.

He didn't want to lose him.

Shiro's voice startled both of them and Keith was the first to pull back, letting his hands drag over Lance's body as he pulled back.

Looking into Lance's eyes, Keith whispered, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," Lance whispered back, reluctant to break the moment. But he needed to go. Lifting one of Keith's hands to his lips, Lance kissed the back of the sailor's hand softly over the glove, keeping Keith's gaze as he did so.

Had there been a certainty that Lance would return to him in one piece, Keith would have rolled his eyes at the silly gesture. But not knowing whether or not he would see Lance again, Keith felt a lump form in his throat as Lance's eyes spoke volumes.

"I'll see you soon," Lance promised as he squeezed Keith's hand one last time before letting go.

Keith watched him swing his legs over the side of the ship with a sense of dread.

He had fallen _hard_ for Lance.

 **XXXXXX**

The away team descended down a rope ladder slung over the side of the _Alfor_. Their water suits protected them against the harsh cold of the sea. Shiro gestured with his head and they began swimming. The water was calm and not as difficult to travel through as Lance had originally thought it would be. Growing up swimming had definitely prepared Lance for the arduous task of swimming almost a mile. Visibility was shit because of the thick fog – _As thick as my cock,_ Lance joked – but somehow Shiro was able to lead them through it. Lance had momentarily wondered if Pidge would have been able to keep up because they were so tiny, but his mentor kept up easily. They all managed to keep a steady and fast pace, breathing evenly.

After what felt like hours of swimming, Shiro signaled for them to slow. Lance shifted his body in the water to tread water rather than swim the breaststroke and looked up.

The giant hull of the _Sorbontin_ floated not far in front of them.

Shiro gestured and led them silently through the water. The _Sorbontin_ was anchored as the water gently splashed against its hull. It easily outshined the _Alfor_ in size. Lance briefly wondered how they could possibly have any hope of finding the Holts and missing crew members on such a large vessel even _with_ the map Allura had supplied them.

Shiro guided them underwater where they could suction onto the hull of the ship and climb up through the water's surface rather than trying to beat the waves that gently hit the side of the ship. Shiro's plan made sense considering they risked getting bludgeoned to death if they just hit the _Sorbontin_ head on. Lance took a deep breath and dove under. Shiro didn't lead them that far under the surface, only enough feet to get a good grip on the underside of the ship. Lance followed Shiro's lead and watched in awe as his hands and the bottom of his feet suctioned perfectly to the wood of the ship. The _Alfor_ crew members began climbing up the _Sorbontin._ They broke the surface of the water with ease and continued their ascent with little difficulty. Lance was reminded of the nursery rhyme about the spider going up the waterspout as they climbed. Although he figured they probably looked more like tree frogs climbing a redwood.

When they neared the railing of the ship, Shiro signaled for them to stop. He kept going and peered over the railing to peruse the deck situation. Quickly, he pulled his head back down and signaled for them to move along the side of the ship like crabs upon the sand. They moved about ten feet to the side when Shiro stopped their movements and rose to peer over the side of the deck again. Nodding up, Shiro quickly climbed up and over the side of the ship, dropping to the deck with his crew mates in tow.

Lance took in his surroundings as they moved quickly. They were on the port side of the ship, along a very thin section of deck with several doors attached to a structure that led below deck. They were closer to the stern of the ship, although the _Sorbontin_ seemed to stretch on forever through the fog. Shiro wasted no time in opening one of the doors and leading them below deck. The hallways were narrow and had various twists and turns every six feet. Whenever they would near a patrolling Galra soldier, Shiro would press the unit down a side corridor and wait for the patrol to pass. Lance was incredibly thankful that Shiro had a map programmed into the visor of his suit, otherwise they never would have been able to navigate the ship.

They moved together as a single unit, stopping when Shiro held up a hand and moving when he gestured for them to. Galra soldiers passed them without ever seeing them. Lance's heart was pounding in his chest, knowing that at any moment they could be spotted or something could go wrong. The bottom of their suits had traction and prevented them from slipping as they maneuvered through the maze of corridors. Lance tried to memorize their path, but they took so many detours and turns that it wasn't long before he was completely lost aboard the _Sorbontin_.

Eventually they reached a solid, black, windowless door and Shiro nodded for Pidge pick the locks.

Slipping quickly and quietly into the room, Lance looked around and realized they had reached the prison cells.

A harsh gasp beside him made him look at his mentor as Pidge's voice came out broken.

"Dad?"

 **XXXXXX**

Samuel Holt, renowned scientist for the Empire, was chained against the wall of a prison cell. He had been stripped of his uniform jacket and instead wore a black, long-sleeve, thermal shirt with a short-sleeve, dark, purple shirt over it. The shirt was torn and frayed at the edges and sleeves. His face was bloody, bruised, and his hair had grown slightly shaggy with a lack of care. The glasses he normally wore were missing from his face.

Upon hearing Pidge's voice, Sam squinted against the dim lighting of the prison at the newcomers.

"Katie?"

His voice was scratchy, obviously a side effect of being denied water. Pidge instantly moved to open the cell but Shiro stopped them.

"Wait, it might be booby-trapped."

Pidge nodded and replied to Sam's question with, "It's me, Dad. I'm here to get you out." They began examining the walls of the cell for any wires with Hunk's help. There were about eight cells in total within the room, but Sam was the only inhabitant.

"Mr. Holt, what happened to the others? What did they do to you?" Shiro asked.

Sam's eyes seemed glazed over as he looked at Shiro. He couldn't seem to make out Shiro's face despite his squinting.

"Captain…Shiro? No…no, this can't be. You…you shouldn't be here."

"I don't see any wires," Hunk said as Pidge nodded in affirmation. "We need to get him out."

"No, no don't!" Sam argued weakly. "The Galra…they…will know if you free me. Please, you have to save Matthew."

"Where is he?"

"He's…in terrible danger. The Galra took him and…experimented on him. They were going to…make him a weapon."

"No," Pidge whispered, eyes growing wide in fear.

"We'll find him," Shiro assured. "We came for him, you, _and_ the others."

"The others are dead," Sam lamented. "And I fear that I am not far behind them."

"Dad, don't talk like that," Pidge ordered as they sat down in front of the lock to examine it. "We need to find a way to get him out."

"If he's right and we pick the lock, then we'll have a firefight with the Galra," Hunk said. "What if we come up from the bottom room beneath him? We could create a hole in the floor and get him out that way. What's in the room beneath him?"

Pidge pulled up a map of the battleship on their visor. "According to this map, there should be a hallway beneath us. Including the deck, the _Sorbontin_ is composed of three floors. It'll be tricky to blow a hole in the roof of an open hallway, though."

"We don't have to blow it," Lance piped up. "Pidge and I both have daggers that we can use to saw through the wooden roof. There's less than a foot of space between floors, right? It will take some time and we'll need a distraction, but it should work."

"I've got you covered on the distraction," Hunk volunteered.

"What about Matt?"

"I'll find him," Shiro assured. He reached out and put a hand on Pidge's shoulder. "You're in charge, Pidge. Hurry and get your dad out of here. As soon as he's freed, get yourselves off of this ship and back to the _Alfor_. I'll use the suit's communication device to radio in to you with my progress."

"Captain Shiro."

"I'm going to rescue your son, Mr. Holt. Don't worry."

Sam's face softened into something resembling sadness as he shook his head.

"You won't like what you see."

"If there's a way to rescue him, then I need to try."

Without another word, Shiro turned and left the prison.


	15. Matty

Shiro made his way further through the labyrinth of corridors and secret rooms. He figured that if Matt had in fact been experimented on, then he was probably being kept in some kind of laboratory. His visor showed him that there was a room big enough to serve this kind of purpose at the opposite end of the floor, near the bow of the ship. The technology readings coming from this room were off the charts. Shiro had to navigate the halls with precision, making sure to stop and wait for Galra soldiers on patrol to pass by. He counted the paces of their footsteps and it didn't take him long to realize there was a distinct pattern in the timing of the passing patrols. They all traveled at the same speed on a loop around the _Sorbontin_.

Roughly fifteen minutes after leaving Sam's prison cell, Shiro reached his destination. The heavy white door was guarded by two Galra soldiers with guns. Shiro hid behind a corner and detached the spear from his back. Pressing a hidden button on the bottom of the spear, Shiro watched as the stick shrunk into the size of a pencil. Shiro aimed and rolled the weapon around the corner. It rolled to the feet of the unsuspecting guards who looked down at it in confusion. Instantly the spear grew to its normal height and sprung up, catching the guards under their chins and knocking their heads back against the wall. They grunted in pain and Shiro leapt out from his hiding spot and swiftly knocked both of them out. He found an empty room nearby and quickly tied them up. Grabbing his spear, Shiro knelt down in front of the door and analyzed the lock. It was much more complex than the one Sam Holt had been locked behind.

 _I doubt "Open sesame" will work._

 **XXXXXXX**

Pidge led the way out of Sam's cell, promising their dad that they would see him again in a few ticks. The way down to the next floor below wasn't a long journey as there was a ladder a few paces away from Sam's cell. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance had to press themselves together against the walls surrounding the ladder as a passing Galra patrol went by. Breathing a sigh of relief at not getting caught, Pidge peered out around the corner of the opening and gestured for the other two to follow. This hallway was narrower than the one on Sam's floor and offered fewer side corridors to duck down. It took the heroes a while to navigate down the hallway until they were in position.

"My visor says we're right under Dad's cell," Pidge informed them. They were in a side corridor that opened out into the main hallway and had hardly any room to hide down. "We need to hurry. Hunk, keep an eye out for passing Galra."

Hunk nodded and moved to be lookout. The distance between the floor and the ceiling was only about six feet high, meaning that the tall Galra soldiers had to duck slightly on their patrols. Lance barely had to stand on his tip-toes to reach the ceiling, but for Pidge, who was much shorter than Lance, the height proved problematic.

"Pidge, buddy, I think you and Hunk should switch positions."

Pidge glared at Lance but relented and handed their daggers to Hunk. Hunk and Lance dug their daggers sharply into the wood above them. It was sturdy, but their daggers had been sharpened and prepared for anything before they left the _Alfor_. They began cutting, each taking a different angle of the ceiling to form a circle. Pidge kept peeking out from their location to check for passing patrols.

"It's weird that a ship like this doesn't have better security."

"Maybe they're putting all available soldiers to training use," Hunk suggested. "Coran did say that they're probably getting ready for the upcoming war."

"The Galra are trained from birth for combat," Pidge argued. "Something isn't right."

Hunk and Lance finished carving a hole in the ceiling and Lance gave Pidge a boost into the prison cell above them. Hunk moved to be lookout as Pidge crawled along the prison cell's floor.

"Katie, you have to get out of here."

Pidge ignored their dad's warning and gave him a big hug around his waist instead. "I'm not leaving without you, Dad." They withdrew a lock pick from their wet suit and began working on the cuffs around Sam's hands and feet.

"No, Katie, you don't understand –"

Pidge had just finished picking the final lock when the alarm bells went off.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It took Shiro twice as long as it probably would have taken Hunk or Pidge to pick the lock. Pushing open the door, Shiro readied himself for the oncoming attack he thought would take place upon his entry. However, the lab was empty of scientists. There were several machines lining the walls of the room, all _whirring_ and _buzzing_ with activity. Wires stretched from the machines to a body that rested on a medical slab in the middle of the room. Shiro quickly moved around the room, ducking under the wires or stepping over them, to get a better view of the body on the slab.

Matt.

His hair had grown longer, reaching past his shoulders. Both of his legs had been amputated and replaced with Galra technology. It resembled Shiro's own cybernetic arm, only there was much greater detail and more components to the joints and ankles. His left eye was covered with an eye patch and Shiro was afraid to look underneath it. His face wasn't bloody or bruised like Sam's, but he did have a five o'clock shadow that made him look decades older. His body was strapped to the slab by thick ropes that dug into his skin. The wires were connected to various parts of Matt's body and were pumping strange, blue and yellow liquids into his bloodstream.

Shiro knew that he had to keep it together. He had to get Matt out of there and back to the _Alfor_. There would be time later to dive into emotional despair, but right now he had to keep it together long enough to get them out of there.

That didn't mean Shiro was capable of keeping the brokenness out of his voice as he whispered his lover's name.

"Matty."

The body on the slab didn't respond and Shiro quickly began cutting through the ropes to free his fiancé. He was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't realize when Matt's one good eye blinked open and looked at him.

"Sh…Shiro?"

Shiro paused at the sound and his head whipped up to look at Matt's face. He cupped Matt's cheek in his hand and pressed their foreheads together.

"It's me, Matty. I've come to get you out of here."

"Shiro…no…you – you can't –"

"What have they done to you?" Shiro interrupted gently as he moved back to finish cutting through the ropes.

"Shiro, you have to get out of here. I – I can't control it –" Matt's voice cut off as a sheer growl of pain erupted from his lips. Shiro ripped the wires out of his body, hoping that it would pause whatever process the Galra were doing to Matt's body, but it was no use. Matt thrashed about in pain on the slab before ripping through the remaining ropes. His body free, Matt growled again and his eye blinked out of focus as he looked at Shiro.

Matt had changed.

Shiro raised his spear but Matt was faster. He flung himself at Shiro and landed a direct hit against Shiro's face. Matt wasted no time in slamming his body against Shiro, knocking him to the floor several feet away from the slab. Shiro's spear slid out of his hand and along the floor, just out of reach.

"Matt, it's me, Shiro. You have to snap out of it," Shiro panted as he struggled to his feet.

Matt simply growled again and swung at Shiro. He managed to dodge the blow at the last minute and used the angle to leap out of the way for his spear. Sliding along the floor that was now covered in the yellow and blue liquid, Shiro grabbed his spear and quickly stood up to prepare for Matt's next attack. The prisoner flung his body at Shiro but the captain used his spear to catch Matt on the stomach and fling him across the room. Matt crashed into one of the machines but he recovered quickly. His cybernetic legs were fast and powerful. Matt used them to maneuver his body into Shiro's personal space. The captain attached the spear back onto his back and met each of Matt's close-combat attacks with his own fists. As they fought, each throwing and avoiding the other's punches _just barely_ , Shiro knew that he had to find a way to knock Matt unconscious. He saw an opportunity when Matt's metal feet weren't prepared for the slippery floor and the prisoner lost his footing. Shiro lashed out and smashed the prisoner's face against his fist, sending Matt reeling against the medical slab. Matt's head hit the slab forcefully and his body collapsed to the floor. Panting slightly, Shiro reached down and lifted Matt over his shoulder. He had just turned to leave through the door of the lab when the alarm sirens started blaring.

 **XXXXXX**

Keith paced across the deck, keeping his eyes trained on the thick fog that engulfed them for any sign of movement. He knew that Coran and Allura were just as antsy as him, given the fact that Coran paced parallel to him. Coran had just opened his mouth to say something comforting to Keith when suddenly the sound of alarm sirens sounded out through the thick fog.

"What's going on?"

"The away team has been discovered!" Coran shouted, leaping up to his post at the helm. "Captain, what should we do?"

"We need to retreat!" Allura replied but the sound of a cannon being fired followed her words.

The blast hit the _Alfor_ with pristine precision and it shook Keith's body to the core as he stumbled. "We're under attack!"

"Impossible, they couldn't have known we were here!"

"Unless they knew we were here all along," Allura whispered gravely as she pointed at the Balmerans. "Battle stations! It was a trap!"


	16. The Enemy

As the _Alfor_ was pelted with cannon fire, Keith hurriedly made his way below deck to open the hatches to return fire. Hunk had spent many long hours reviewing the proper handling techniques for the cannons with him. Giving one a quick kiss for luck, Keith loaded it and readied himself to fire. The _Alfor_ had begun steering away from the _Sorbontin_ , but its massive hull could be seen through the open hatches. It was gaining on them. Aiming the cannon and quickly putting on a pair of noise-cancelling earmuffs, Keith lit the cannon and fired. The first shot hit the hull of the _Sorbontin_ closer to its bow as the massive battleship turned to chase them. Keith fired off another four shots as rapidly as he could and then peered out the hatch to check the damage the _Alfor_ had done.

The _Sorbontin_ barely had a scratch on it.

"We can't stop it," Keith whispered for a horrifying moment before the _Alfor_ was hit again by enemy fire. The shockwaves caused Keith to slam roughly into the wall, his still-healing body protesting loudly at the impact. Allura's words floated back to him in his mind and the reality of the horrendous situation sunk into Keith's core. "We can't stop it."

 **XXXXXXX**

As the alarm bells rang, the trio decided there wasn't much point in trying to escape back through the hole they had created to rescue Samuel Holt. They had to get off the ship. In an impressive display of strength that had Lance seriously in awe, Hunk picked Sam up like a sack of potatoes and slung him over his shoulder.

"Sorry about this, sir, but you're too injured to walk and we need to hurry."

Pidge led the way, navigating them down the corridors they had come from towards the deck of the _Sorbontin_ while Lance took care of any guards in their path. Lance was indeed a pretty decent sharpshooter, and though his weapon was more for long-distance, Lance picked off the guards easily as they ran. However, two guards hit the group from the sides and one managed to duck in low under Lance's aim of fire. A swift punch to the chest sent Lance stumbling against the wall while the other guard aimed his weapon at Pidge. But Pidge was faster. In one swift motion, they threw a dagger at the guard with such precision that it hit him square in the throat. Lance didn't have much time to react to the blood coursing out from the guard's neck because the one that had attacked him grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up against the wall. Lance felt the steel of a knife press to his throat, but death never came. The guard's grip was suddenly loosened and Lance was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Lance looked at the guard's lifeless body and saw three throwing stars sticking out of the back of the guard's skull.

"C'mon, Twinkle-Toes!"

"R-right!" Lance stuttered as he quickly reached down, grabbed his weapon from where it had fallen, and chased after his friends.

They made their way up to the deck where they were met with a group of about fifteen armed guards, all pointing their weapons at them.

"Drop your weapons. You are outnumbered."

Lance looked at Pidge from the corner of his eye in fear. As if their current situation wasn't bad enough, the _Sorbontin_ was trailing only slightly behind the _Alfor_ , firing on it constantly. Lance couldn't make out the figures of his crew mates on the _Alfor_ through the fog, but he knew that they were there, trying desperately to escape. He thought of Keith probably managing the cannons and his heart pounded in his chest.

"The _Alfor_ 's built for speed, remember?" Pidge whispered to Lance without looking at him. "It can outrun the _Sorbontin_. They'll be okay."

"But what about us?" Hunk whined.

The guards had begun advancing on the group, closing them in. There was no way out.

"I wish Captain Shiro was here," Hunk muttered.

Just then a group of Galra guards came onto the deck from one of the doors that led below deck. Shiro and the lifeless form of someone Lance could only guess was Matt Holt were roughly thrown onto the deck. The guards formed a tight circle around the prisoners with their guns trained at their heads. Lance could just about make out Shiro's face through the circle of bodies.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

A mysterious voice purred out the question and Lance felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He watched as the guards parted to allow a Galra to stand between Shiro and the other prisoners. He was young, about the same age as Lance, and had long white hair that hung past his shoulders. His eyes were a solid yellow and his skin, like that of all Galra, was purple and slightly furry. His military uniform was a darker shade of purple than his skin with black embellishments and medals of achievement adorning it. The cape attached to the back of the uniform nearly brushed against the deck and was designed to reflect a midnight sky. Though he lacked pupils, Lance knew the newcomer was staring directly at him as he cocked his hip and smirked.

"My father told me you would come for your friends. He left this ship – a beauty, isn't she? – in my _capable_ hands. Now, what am I to do with you?"

Lance vaguely registered that the _Sorbontin_ had ceased firing on the _Alfor_ and that the battleship had indeed slowed down. Lance wanted to risk a look to the fog to see if any trace of the _Alfor_ could be seen, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the yellow orbs that pierced him.

"You're Prince-Lieutenant Lotor, then?" Hunk asked warily. "Emperor-Commander Zarkon's son and heir to the throne and navy?"

Lotor gave a mocking bow and his smirk widened. His gaze still hadn't shifted from Lance. "At your service. Now, let me see…I know of the infamous Captain Shiro and how my father easily brought him to his knees when he sank the _Kerberos_ ," Lotor paused to look over his shoulder and shoot Shiro a triumphant grin, "but I am afraid I do not know many of you." He took a few steps closer and grinned wolfishly down at Pidge. "Ah, I can see the family resemblance. Your brother has been _quite helpful_ in boosting our defenses. Human experimentation has certainly provided us with suitable weapons for our glorious empire." His gaze traveled to Hunk and Lotor squinted his eyes. "And who might you be? Don't tell me they sent the cook on a rescue mission!"

"Weapon's expert," Hunk corrected through gritted teeth. "I'm a lot more than a food guy."

Lotor's eyes raked up and down Hunk's body and he gave a dark chuckle. "I'm sure."

When his gaze landed back on Lance, Lance felt his grip tighten on his weapon. Hatred coursed through his veins at the sight of this prick, but Lance wasn't entirely sure why. It was like there was something deeper causing him to hate _this_ particular Galra out of everyone on the ship. As if Lotor had personally done some unspeakable thing. The overwhelming emotions confused Lance and he bit his tongue to keep from lashing out.

Being a solid color, it was hard to tell when Lotor's eyes changed to reflect excitement, but Lance could see the expression clear as day in the Galra's eyes. Lotor took another step forward and positively _beamed_ at Lance.

"You…there's something about you. Your energy, it…who are you?"

Lance kept his mouth shut. Lotor opened his mouth to say something, but Shiro called out, "What do you want with my crew?"

The interruption seemed to cause Lotor to come back to himself and he smoothly spun around to grin at Shiro. "Your precious empire has abandoned you and your rescue mission has failed. I intend to do whatever I want with you _and_ your fellow crew mates. Hopefully, I can turn you all into weapons the way I did with the elder Holt sibling. Then perhaps I will hunt down the _Alfor_ and watch as you brutally slay the crew members who got away. Captain Allura is in charge of the _Alfor_ , correct?"

Shiro gritted his teeth and growled, but Lotor merely ignored him, turning back to face Lance.

"Guards, imprison them. I wish to interrogate them each individually."

As the guards moved in to slap handcuffs on each of the _Alfor_ crew members, Lotor stepped in close to Lance and whispered, "I will break you, young Cuban. Do not think you are above me."

Lance prayed that the _Alfor_ got away.

 **Author's Note: I know this update came longer than I said it would, but I hope you enjoyed it! Some exciting stuff is happening here, and I'm looking forward to seeing what Prince Lotor will do ;)**


	17. Onward

"Keith, stop firing! They're turning back!"

Keith paused in his mission of reloading the cannon to glance up at Shay. The Balmeran had jumped down below deck to alert Keith of the change in plans. Keith quickly moved to look through the hole and watched in confusion as the _Sorbontin_ turned its bow back through the fog.

"They're not pursuing us?"

Shay shook her head and Keith's eyes widened. He ignored the Balmeran's cry as he darted his way up on deck. Keith ran to the stern, passing Coran and Allura, to watch in horror as the _Sorbontin_ disappeared through the fog without so much as a final warning shot.

"Captain, we need to go back!" Keith shouted, keeping his eyes on the fog.

"We can't!" Allura's voice called out from where she stood next to Coran at the helm. Her voice broke as she repeated, "Keith, we can't."

Keith clenched his fists as he spun around and glared at her. "Captain, fuck the empire _and_ its orders! We _have_ to go back!"

"That is no way to talk to the captain! I know you're upset, but there currently isn't anything we can do to change things," Coran interjected. "The _Alfor_ wasn't made for combat."

"Then we go get a combat vessel and launch a full attack!"

"Keith."

"We can't just abandon them!" Keith's gaze swiveled from Coran to Allura and he looked pleadingly at his captain. "Captain, _please_. Would you sacrifice four of your friends just because the empire told you to?"

Allura stiffened and Coran cleared his throat. "Keith, that's enough."

"She –"

"I _said_ , that's enough."

Keith opened his mouth to argue further but stopped when he saw the look in Coran's eyes. For some reason, the fact that Coran was giving him such a look of total understanding and pity made everything Keith was feeling bubble up and spill over. He couldn't handle the overwhelming sense of pure _hopelessness_ that filled him. Feeling useless, Keith gave an unintelligible shout against the world and stormed off below deck. He couldn't stomach looking at Coran or Allura any longer, even though he knew deep down it wasn't either of their faults.

Once he was gone, Coran sighed and turned to look at Allura. "While I agree with his will to regain our lost companions, he has no right to disrespect you, Captain. I can understand why he was marooned for disobeying orders."

His attempt to lighten the mood failed as Allura turned away from him to look out at the fog miserably.

"He's right, Coran. This is my fault."

"Hey, hey, none of that, understand?" Coran whispered as he reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her eyes had watered up and she looked as if she was about to break down. "They all knew the risk going in. They knew this was a possibility. You did everything according to plan and could not have done anything differently."

"I should have known Zarkon would be expecting us!" Allura suddenly shouted, pounding her fists down against the railing. "Of course it was a trap! I feel so _stupid_!"

"We knew this was likely a trap going in," Coran reminded her. "You did everything you could, Captain. I know it doesn't feel like it, but you _have_ to believe me. Every single member of this crew knew the risk going in and accepted the possibility of this fate."

"Yes, but they were _my_ crew members. I should have found a preventable way to get the Holts back."

"Captain, there _was_ no other way."

Allura was quiet for a moment. Tears of frustration and sorrow silently slid down her cheeks. She was convinced that she personally had failed her crew. Though Coran was right and there had been no other course of action, Allura was the captain of the _Alfor_. That meant that every success and every failure was her personal responsibility. However, Allura had never lost a crew member before. So the pain and guilt she felt as losing her friends now was something that impacted her immensely.

Coran leaned against the wheel and kept his gaze trained on the ocean in front of him as he slowly said, "You know…when your father lost crew members, it was to a terrible storm. There wasn't a possibility of getting them back. Your father taught me that when you are a captain, there is no greater pain in this world than the loss of a crew member. I wonder, were he in your shoes now, what would he do?"

Allura's throat tightened. "You said it yourself, there's nothing we can do."

"Well, it seems to me that there is no doubt that our new priority rests in getting the Balmerans to a new Balmera. We made them a promise and we must protect them." Coran paused to look down at the Balmerans in mention who had huddled around the bottom of the helm. "Shay, do you know if the Olkari still reside on the island with the closest Balmera?"

"They should. My people and the Olkari have been peaceful neighbors on many islands for thousands of years."

Coran nodded and looked back at Allura in triumph.

"The Olkari are expert engineers who call upon mystic powers to create machinery from nature. Perhaps they can help us fortify the _Alfor_ and make it suitable to our new mission?"

Allura looked between Coran and the Balmerans and frowned. " _Is_ this our new mission? Coran, if we strike against the Galra, we will directly be disobeying the empire's orders. We will both be stripped of our ranks and cast out of the social elite. That is of no concern to me, but Coran…are you really prepared to lose everything you've spent your entire life building?"

"When I lost your father, I swore I would protect you. It certainly would be easy to return to the mainland and move on with our lives, but I know you, Captain. You will never stop seeking adventure…you're so much like your father…and I cannot think of a more worthy adventure than to try and reclaim what was taken from us."

"We will probably be killed."

"Aye…but is it not better to die fighting for your friends than to die a lonely coward?"


	18. And Upward

As soon as Keith went below deck, he pushed the bunk beds together and grabbed all of his companions' pillows. Pulling all of the pillows to his chest, Keith curled up in his bed and breathed in the lingering scent of his family. He knew it was wrong of him to have been so angry at Allura. He really was just a hothead.

He rolled onto his side and gazed at Lance's bed. His friends were gone. His family was gone. Weeks ago, Keith would have given anything to put distance between himself and Lance but now…

Lance was _gone_.

"I'll get him back," Keith promised as he buried his face into the pillows. "I'll get all of them back."

 **XXXXXXX**

Sometime later a gentle knock sounded against the wall.

"May I come in?"

Keith looked up from where his face had been buried in the pillows and saw Allura hesitantly standing by the bunks. He quickly sat up, keeping the pillows on his lap. When Keith didn't object, Allura hesitantly sat down beside him on the bunk.

"Lieutenant-Commander Coran has come up with a rather ingenious plan to ask the Olkarians for help in fortifying the _Alfor_ for another rescue mission. I thought maybe you would want to stick around long enough to help out."

"You're going to disobey orders?"

Allura rubbed her arm and didn't meet his gaze. "It's the right thing to do. You were right."

Keith bit his lip and shifted his body so that he could face Allura. "Captain, I'm sorry for being an asshole before. I let my emotions get the best of me. You didn't deserve my disrespect."

Allura sighed and shook her head. "I've never lost a member of my crew before. Therefore, when things didn't go as planned, I was too quick to want to follow protocol, even if that meant accepting defeat. I should have listened to you or at least been more patient. Maybe if I could have had a clearer head then I would have realized the Olkarians were a great solution before Coran suggested it." She paused and crossed her arms over her chest, seeming to draw in on herself a bit. Keith couldn't remember ever seeing her look so small. "I wanted so desperately for this mission to be a success but not just because I wanted to rescue the Holts and missing crew members. I wanted to be able to say I was as successful a captain as my father. I hoped I wouldn't lose any crew members. I hoped I could return everyone safely back to their families. As captain, every member of my crew is my responsibility, and I wanted to prove that I was capable of taking care of everyone and bringing everyone back home."

Keith was silent for a moment as he regarded her. She had lost people she loved too. They all wanted the others to be rescued. Keith felt like an even bigger ass for trying to pin all of the blame on her. Standing up, he turned and held out a hand to her.

"What hurts me the most is that I should have been on that ship. I should be in some prison cell _with_ them. But I'm not. Instead I'm here." He dared a glance at her and caught her eyes. "Captain, you still have your chance to bring them home. Let's save them together."

Allura reached her hand out and shook his firmly. It was a deal.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Hunk couldn't open both his eyes. Blood had trickled down from a cut above his left eyebrow, forcing him to keep his left eye shut. His outstretched arms were chained to the wall and covered in bruises. His ribs and chest ached from how many hits he had taken. Yet his face was left relatively alone – the way Lotor wanted it.

"Is that all you got? It'll take more than a couple of punches to knock a big guy like me out for the count."

The Galra soldier in charge of guarding Hunk pulled his arm back and socked Hunk again in the gut. Hunk groaned but the sound quickly turned into a breathless laugh as he looked up from beneath sweaty bangs.

"What's the matter, Princey? Afraid to get those manicured paws dirty?"

From where he stood a few paces back, Lotor looked at the cook with a smirk.

"And I thought the Cuban was mouthy."

Another punch made contact with Hunk and he coughed. "Your plans of world domination or whatever won't work, ya know. For every shitty Galra there are a hundred angry mainlanders ready to kick the shit out of ya."

"Ah yes, I'm sure your people on that puny island would be the first in line, _hmm_?"

"Islands. Plural. Hawaii isn't one piece of land, dipshit."

The Galra went to punch Hunk again, but Lotor held up a hand to stop him.

"Of course…my mistake." Lotor took a few steps closer to Hunk so that he could look up into the sailor's face. "I like your zeal, Hunk. And I think I know a few friends of yours who appreciate that zeal as well. I have made my decision. You will be the first crew member I experiment on."

"If you hurt one hair on the heads of _any_ of my friends, I will make sure that no punishment will ever be good enough for you."

Lotor's yellow eyes narrowed as he tilted his head and considered Hunk. "Did you know that it was _I_ who had those pesky Balmerans decapitated? I suppose I've always had a weak spot for theatrics. You should have heard the wailing sounds they made as they watched one another die such a brutal death. I wonder what sounds you'll make when I do the same to your friends."

The air caught in Hunk's lungs and Lotor gave him a smug smirk in reply. Swiftly, the prince turned on his heels and walked out of Hunk's prison cell.

Hunk didn't even feel the next punch that landed on him.


	19. The Empath

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I hope this meets everyone's expectations and that you enjoy it!**

 **XXXXXXX**

Matt was alive.

He had been tortured and experimented on but he was _alive_. And so was Sam.

Pidge was filled with a new sense of determination. Hope wasn't lost. Sure, Pidge and the captured crew members would have to wait until Coran, Allura, and Keith could get ahold of a better ship to bust them out with, but Pidge had faith the others could tough it out. Well…maybe not Lance. He hadn't had the training the others had had through the Garrison. He didn't know how to fight against the empathic abilities of many Galra and druids. In the beginning, Pidge hadn't been sure whether or not Lotor _was_ an empath, but after being imprisoned for a few days and having had the time to experience his… _methods_ , Pidge had quickly learned how to deflect. Lance…probably wasn't as lucky. But Pidge couldn't focus on Lance's inexperience and unpreparedness. Besides, Pidge had an unsettling suspicion that Lance was brought aboard _because_ of his unpreparedness. But if that was true…

Pidge didn't dare think of what it could mean.

The grating sound of the cell door being opened interrupted Pidge's musings. Lotor's pace was laid back and relaxed as he strolled through the cell and up to Pidge.

"Enjoying your stay?"

Pidge steeled their mind and focused on a meditative mindset. To fight Lotor's empathic abilities, Pidge had to remain truly nonchalant. Pidge shrugged and decided to reply, "I studied the designs of this ship. I always thought it would be more impressive in person. Then again, I suppose I haven't gotten to see much of it."

Lotor smirked at that and nodded in understanding. "I confess I didn't exactly appreciate the beauty of this ship the first time I stepped aboard either, but I found it quickly grew on me the more I experienced it. She really is a beauty." His hand brushed against the wall almost tenderly.

Lotor's gaze slowly slid back to Pidge and he seemed to consider them for a moment before speaking. "You must miss your family members and shipmates. I could reunite you if you wish."

"It would probably only be in exchange for some ridiculous shit so, sorry, but no thanks," Pidge replied in a bored tone.

"Don't you want to know how they're doing?"

Pidge shrugged. "If they're dead then it doesn't matter. If they're alive then they probably won't be for long."

Lotor cocked an eyebrow in wonder but said nothing. He moved to stand at Pidge's side and contemplated the sailor. "I'm sure if I brought your father before you and mutilated his body the way I have done to your brother you would be of a different opinion."

Pidge looked him in the eye. "You wouldn't. And that's not a pathetic plea that you don't – I'm simply stating you won't. Your father needs him in one piece; otherwise you would have killed him months ago when you captured him."

"I could torture your brother even more. Or your friends. Have them cut open in front of you and have your ears listen to their screams."

Pidge raised an eyebrow and didn't look away from Lotor's gaze as they replied calmly, "So do it."

Lotor's gaze was piercing. He was searching for _any_ sign of weakness – _any_ sign that Pidge would, in fact, be phased by witnessing such an event.

He found none.

"You are very good at this."

Pidge fought the smirk that wanted to crawl across their features and instead replied, "I know what you are" as if that explained everything. In a way, it kind of did. Surely Lotor knew that members of the British-Altean Empire were taught how to deflect against empaths.

Lotor's demeanor changed. He withdrew from Pidge by a foot or so and rested his hand on his hip. He seemed to be studying the sailor in a new light but couldn't quite seem to find what he was looking for in Pidge's blank expression. Pidge wondered if it frustrated him.

"Everyone has a weak spot," the prince stated.

"I wonder what yours is then?"

The oddest thing happened. Lotor smiled. It wasn't a cunning or conniving smile, but a genuine one. An honest one. It unnerved Pidge but they didn't let it show.

"Do you intend to find out what it is?"

"I think you have _something_ at stake," Pidge replied slowly. "It might not be the throne or this ship…but you do have _something_. Like you said, everyone has a weak spot."

"Too bad you'll be dead before you find it."

Lotor turned on his heel and briskly left the room. It wasn't until his footsteps had disappeared down the corridor that Pidge let out a sigh and felt the strength leave their body. As Pidge slumped against their chains, they thought about Lotor's quick exit and smirked.

Lotor had a weakness. The question was…what was it?

 **XXXXXXX**

Lance was not good in confined spaces. He wasn't sure how long he had been imprisoned for, but he knew it was way too long. The fears were starting to settle in. Soft voices whispered ideas in his brain – what if the others couldn't save them? What if he died? What if the others died? What if he never saw his family again? The voices whispered on. As the days went by, they got louder and more persistent. Lance fought the negative thoughts and anxieties by trying to keep his ADHD mind and body active, but there was only so much he could do in a cell by himself. His restraints allowed him to switch between sitting and standing so he could at least somewhat fidget. He had tried to occupy himself by having one-sided conversations with the guard outside of the bars of his cell, but after a few days of that, Lance was starting to question his sanity. More often than not, he had caught himself singing. Every song he knew in both languages he knew. At first he had been embarrassed but Lance had quickly gotten over it in favor of having _something_ to occupy the downtime. A part of him almost wished Lotor would send him to do some menial slave labor. At least that would keep him occupied and doing something with his hands.

Lotor.

The dude was weird. Since he had had Lance separated from the others and jailed, he hadn't been down to visit Lance _once_. Lance wasn't sure whether he should feel grateful or concerned. There was something about the Galra prince that just rubbed him the wrong way. And that piercing gaze. It made the Cuban shudder and not in the friendly way. When Lotor had looked Lance up and down, almost like he had been _assessing_ the Cuban, it had made Lance's skin prickle.

Therefore, when Lotor finally _did_ make an appearance in Lance's cell what was probably a few days into the capture, Lance wasn't sure how to feel.

The prince stepped through the open door and simply _stood there_. He didn't make any attempt to move closer to Lance or to strike up conversation. He simply stood in place, raked his eyes over Lance's form, and smirked.

Lance felt like Lotor knew every thought he had before he even thought it.

"So. His Highness finally decided I was worthy of his time, did he?" Lance quipped. But his emotions were changing so rapidly that he internally flinched at the slight quiver in his voice. Lotor seemed to narrow in on that display of weakness and his smirk grew in response.

"Miss me?"

Lance audibly scoffed. "If you let me out of these chains, I'd show you what my clear opinion of you is."

Lotor shifted his weight to his hip and rested a hand on it. "When you actually _do_ sleep, you have nightmares."

 _Well that was one way to say hello._

Lance blinked. The change of conversation surprised him and he wasn't sure what to say to that. "How do you know that?" As soon as the words escaped him, Lance cursed his big mouth. He should have deflected or lied. But, honestly, what would be the point? His suspicions that Lotor could read his thoughts – or at least his emotions or _something_ – were quickly growing by the minute. Was there really a point to Lotor's visit at all?

The prince flicked his long, white hair over his shoulder with a tilt of his head and stared back at Lance as if it the answer to his inquiry was obvious.

"What do you dream about?"

Those _eyes_. Lance had to break away from the scrutiny and looked away. "Like I'd tell you what I'm scared of."

"Oh, you don't need to do that. I'm sure I know all your hidden fears," Lotor dismissed with a wave of his hand. "No, what interests me more is what you _dream_ of. Not what your nightmares are. I wonder if you long for a life at sea or back home in Havana? Or maybe a life as a fisherman like your father. Something quiet…quaint…"

Lance's head whipped up at the mention of his father but he stayed silent.

Lotor took a step forward.

"Maybe you dream of living your life with someone you love, hmm? Maybe start a family some day? Have a few kids? Settle down? I always pictured the typical layman to want certain things. But…I suppose you aren't exactly what they would consider a _typical civilian_ , now are you?"

Lotor took a few more steps forward and Lance's body tensed up. Lotor seemed to pick this up immediately and relaxed his stance a bit. He kept his gaze on Lance's eyes.

"After all, if you _were_ typical, why would the British-Altean Empire recruit you? Why would Shiro and Allura have taken you aboard unless you were anything other than _ordinary_?"

"What are you doing to my friends?"

Lotor seemed to have been waiting for the question and he replied casually, "Nothing yet. They are safe while I figure out what exactly I _want_ to do to them. Obviously I would like to turn them all into robotic mechanisms for warfare, but resources are scarce for that. Naturally I will only keep a few of them for that purpose. The others will be disposed of."

Lance couldn't stop the feeling of his heart plummeting into his stomach at the prince's words. "You won't get away with that."

"Oh?" Lotor asked, mirth evident in his voice as he cocked an eyebrow. He took a few steps closer. "You honestly think they're going to come back for you? Two British-Alteans, a couple of dying Balmerans, and a half-Galra?"

"Half-Galra?" Lance asked before he could stop himself. "What do you mean?"

Both of Lotor's eyebrows rose at that and he bit his lip before speaking. "You…didn't know."

Lance's confused face looked back at him and Lotor raised a hand to his chin.

"Now that _is_ interesting."

"Keith's not –" Lance cut himself off but it was too late. Excitement flashed across the prince's eyes as he studied Lance.

"But he is. Oh deary, I've gone and spoiled his most preciously guarded secret, haven't I?"

"Keith… _can't_ be Galra," Lance replied slowly. Then, confidently, he continued, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Lotor stared humorously back at Lance and the Cuban looked away again. "He would have told me."

"That he's half-Galra?" Lotor laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't be naïve. The one thing you puny races share in common is a deep-seated hatred for my people. Why would he confess the truth to someone who hates all Galra?"

"I would have understood," Lance whispered. Confusion clouded his mind. He didn't understand. Lance knew that Lotor was reasonably trying to get a rouse out of him, but the news that Keith was half-Galra wasn't something Lance could just dismiss. "I wouldn't have hated him. I don't have the prejudice…he could have…" His resolve was shattering and Lotor knew it but there wasn't anything Lance could do to stop it. It felt like his world had shifted and all the blood in his body had shifted to his head making him dizzy. "There was no reason for him to keep that from me. You're lying."

"I have the files. I can show you," Lotor replied with a shrug. "Didn't you ever wonder _why_ the British-Altean Empire would be so seemingly heartless as to maroon a soldier who broke orders? Though, I suppose Keith didn't tell you the ex-soldier he was meant to kill was part Galra himself, did he?"

Lance shook his head and restrained against his chains. "I wouldn't have _cared_ that he was – _is_ – part Galra. If you're telling the truth, then he could have told me. I wouldn't hold it against him."

"I believe you."

Lance blinked as he tried to clear his racing thoughts. He realized deep down that Lotor's words made sense. Keith being part Galra wasn't _that_ much of a surprise – his entire backstory _was_ shrouded in mystery. Lance was more affected by the fact that Keith hadn't _told_ him. Though, it wasn't like they were a definite couple or anything. What right did Lance have to know Keith's deepest secrets?

 _No right, I suppose._

The shift in his thoughts and emotions seemed to surprise Lotor. The prince blinked a couple times in surprise but said nothing. He simply seemed to take in Lance's conflicting emotions.

"You care about him."

The brief flash of fear across Lance's face gave him away. But Lotor didn't smirk or grin or react in any way Lance expected him to at discovering one of Lance's weaknesses. Instead, the prince chose to wait for further reaction from Lance and kept his gaze oddly neutral.

In that moment Lance realized how close he was standing to the prince. A brief image of him lashing out and possibly striking Lotor flashed through his mind, but Lance knew his restraints would hold him and Lotor could easily dodge. Lance looked down at his feet in defeat, knowing it was useless to audibly deny Lotor's statement.

A silence stretched between them as Lotor scanned Lance's face, searching for… _something_. Lance wasn't sure what. After a few moments, Lotor licked his lips and said slowly, "If you didn't know he was half-Galra…I wonder what else you _don't_ know…?"

Lance flinched as if he had been struck. Lotor had found it – that one nerve that caused the majority of Lance's anxieties. He half-hoped that Lotor would leave but the prince said, "I wonder how you would react if you knew the truth about your father. Anyone could forgive someone for lying about their heritage…but what about the cause of your father's death? Would you… _could_ you be so forgiving if you knew the truth about that?"

Lance stilled. He knew Lotor was goading him. He _knew_ Lotor wanted him to take the bait. But Lance couldn't. He _wouldn't_. But what if the truth was as sinister as Lotor implied it was? As Lance struggled with what to say, Lotor seemed to make up his mind about something. Turning away from Lance, he whispered over his shoulder, "Request me if you want to find out the truth."

Lance didn't realize he had been holding his breath until after Lotor left and he felt himself _break_.

 **XXXXX**

 **Author's Note: You can hit me up on tumblr at swankaliciouschekov about this fic or anything Voltron-related. Please leave a review - even if it's just a mashing of letters - every and any review helps me and spurs along my writing. Your reviews and kind words are greatly appreciated.**


	20. The Olkari

**Author's Note: I hope this isn't too cheesy? I played around with the Olkari's homeland as it was seen in the show. Thank you for reading so far, and please review!**

 **XXXXXXX**

Olkarion was known for its dense forestation. To navigate the island took an impressive amount of agility and flexibility. It was perceived by the Olkari people that if you could navigate the island and reach their home base, then you had proven yourself worthy of commissioning them for a ship. Using a secret combination of magic and science, the Olkari warped the forestation around them to create durable ships of wonder. Olkari ships did not sink as easily.

That was why Keith, Coran, and Allura had left the _Alfor_ in the care of the Balmerans in order to spend two days navigating Olkarion in order to reach the home base of the Olkari. The trek had been difficult but the trio had worked well together in order to reach their final destination. It should be noted that Coran was far more nimble than Keith had originally believed and had often led the trek, having visited Olkarion once before in his youth.

When they had finally reached the cluster of tree forts that held the Olkari, the trio had wasted no time in seeking out Ryner, the leader of the Olkari, and telling her of their situation.

Ryner stroked her chin as she thought deeply. "Your situation is most grim indeed. To completely reshape a ship such as yours would take at least a week."

"We don't have a week," Keith insisted. "It took us nearly a week to get here in the first place."

"Then I cannot grant your request," Ryner replied somberly.

"Please, we have already abandoned much to come here," Coran pleaded. "We have been casted out by our homeland and stripped of our royalties in order to find a way to save our comrades. We humbly implore your help."

Ryner's red eyes scanned Coran's form for a moment as if she was suddenly remembering something. "You have been here before."

"I have. Many years ago."

"…You came here with another."

"Yes ma'am. This is Allura, Alfor's daughter."

"Alfor's daughter?" Ryner's eyes slowly turned from Coran to study Allura. "I remember Alfor. He was brave and kind. He oversupplied my people with goods as payment for his initial request. We were very grateful for his kindness."

"I am sorry, but we have brought nothing with us that is nearly as grand as whatever my father gave you," Allura replied regretfully.

"Hmm. I wonder." Ryner turned away and wordlessly began leaving the hut atop the trees. Coran, Allura, and Keith followed her across a wooden bridge that swung between tree forts. She led them through a maze among the trees until she finally stopped outside of a blackened hut. She glanced over her shoulder and directed her next words to Coran. "Alfor came back without you a few years after your initial arrival. He…asked for something to be forged that would be unlike any other ship. I denied him at first."

Ryner moved them inside the hut. A woven carpet covered the floor and cabinets, fully stocked, lined the walls. They were full of various scrolls, jars, and odd boxes – the contents of which could only cause the trio to wonder what was inside. Ryner pulled a cord out from under her clothes that hung around her neck. On the cord was a heavy-looking, gold and brown key. She used it to unlock one cabinet and reached inside to withdraw a scroll.

"As the threat of the Galra Empire grew and Zarkon's power spread, Alfor repeatedly returned to this island and pleaded with me to create the ship he requested. This ship would have the power to take down the _Sorbontin_. Repeatedly I denied him. A ship of this magnitude would require…sacrifice to power it. The risk of it being used against the wrong people was too great. I could not comply." Ryner's red eyes rose from the scroll and looked at Allura. "News of his untimely death reached us even here. It was a shame. My people held a moment of silence for his memory but it did not seem to be enough to satisfy them. Alfor had greatly improved the lives of my people through his gifts. They considered him a great friend. As the Galra threat grew after your father's death, my people continuously came to me and begged me to permit them to create the ship Alfor wanted. I eventually could not argue with them." Ryner lifted the scroll onto a table and unrolled it so that the trio could crowd around her and look at the design. "The ship Alfor persistently requested was eventually forged. It is hidden where no one can find it. No one except one of his bloodline."

All eyes turned to Allura and she felt her heartbeat pick up. "I am to command this ship?"

"Yes. It will allow you to complete your mission and rescue your friends. But I must warn you that captaining this ship requires your personal energy and strength. It will drain you and you might not survive to the end."

Allura took a breath. "I understand."

"What? Captain, no, this is crazy," Keith exclaimed as he shook his head. "There's no way you can do this. Doesn't this all seem a bit suspicious to you?"

Coran toyed with his mustache as he ventured, "I agree with Keith. Alfor never mentioned this ship to me. While I trust your words, Ryner, this all seems a bit too conspicuous."

Instead of Ryner, it was Allura who replied, "My father had many secrets. Secrets he kept from you, from me, from my mother…" she trailed off as she turned to Ryner. "The Olkari are a truthful people so I believe your words. Perhaps things are finally falling into place for us."

Ryner's expression seemed to relax as she nodded at Allura. "The decision is yours."

"Captain, with all due respect, this is nuts."

Allura rested her hand on Keith's shoulder. "My father wanted this ship created for a purpose. As his daughter, it is my duty to use it to save my crew."

"But…"

A moment passed as they pleaded silently with one another. Eventually Keith conceded and turned back to Ryner. "As soon as our friends are returned to us, we will give you back this ship."

"There are many who will hunt you for it," Ryner warned them. "Your return voyage will be treacherous."

"We will defend it with our lives," Coran promised her. "And if it cannot be saved then we will sink it to ensure it does not fall into the wrong hands."

Ryner nodded. She seemed pleased with the decision.

Keith's gaze traveled over the design and he asked, "What is the name of this ship?"

"It is called _Voltron_."


	21. Voltron

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I was working on other fics you can find under my AO3 profile swankyturnip76 for various fandoms. I hope you enjoy this chapter and, as always, please leave a review!**

 **XXXXXX**

The strength of the Balmerans had rapidly begun failing at a faster rate since arriving at Olkarion. Though Shay and her companions had promised the crew of the _Alfor_ to help in rescuing their friends and avenging her people, it was obvious that the Balmerans would not be able to hold their own in a fight against the _Sorbontin_ , regardless of _Voltron_ 's advantage. Therefore, it was with much difficulty that Allura, Coran, and Keith stood on the deck of the _Alfor_ with the Balmerans and Ryner to say goodbye.

"My people will transport the Balmerans to the nearest Balmera, which is only a day's journey from here," Ryner told the crew of the _Alfor_. "It is no trouble for us to help, especially after the great injustice your people have faced at the hands of the Galra Empire." Turning her attention to the _Alfor_ crew, she advised, "When you have finished your mission and rescued your friends, you may travel to the new island of the Balmerans and inform them of your success. I'm sure your captured friends will want to know the Balmerans are safe and thriving. I will have some of my people waiting on the island to take back _Voltron_ after you have completed your mission."

Allura stepped forward to embrace Shay and each of the Balmerans in turn. "I must thank you, all of you, for all that you have done for us. You healed Keith and gave us much comfort. I promise that your people will be avenged and that I will see the _Sorbontin_ sink to the depths."

"We…appreciate it, Captain," Keelah replied warmly. "The Galra…must pay for…these atrocities. Keith…remember not to…put too much strain…on your wounds. You…should still be healing."

Keith nodded and thanked Keelah again for healing him. After a few more parting words, it was time for Coran, Allura, and Keith to leave the _Alfor_ in the hands of the Olkari and the Balmerans and make their way through the forest to find _Voltron_. As Coran and Allura removed their personal belongings that they would need for the rescue mission from the ship, Keith ventured down into the crew's quarters below deck. Seeing the beds bunked and still close together gave him pause. It felt wrong to leave the _Alfor_ without his friends beside him. A part of him felt as though he were turning his back on the memory of the others, even though the entire point of switching ships was to be better prepared to rescue them. Keith took his time in packing all the personal belongings of his friends into a large chest. Though they would be reunited with the _Alfor_ when they visited the Balmerans on the completion of their mission, it felt wrong for Keith to leave behind the stuff of his friends. Therefore, he packed it all up into a large chest, ignoring the pang of heartache in his chest, and carried the chest up onto the main deck of the ship. He refused to let his mind linger on thoughts of Lance or the others. He had to focus and remain strong.

Allura and Coran had been swift in their packing and took only sacks that they carried over their shoulders. The packs were no doubt full of food, water, spare clothes, and any essential maps or books they would need for the mission. Seeing their light loads caused Keith to reconsider the chest. It would be difficult to maneuver the chest through the forest – and they had no idea of how deep into the forest _Voltron_ was hidden.

Coran seemed to understand Keith's internal struggle and, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, advised, "Take a few items from each of them and put them in a sack. I'm sure the Balmerans will take extra care of the rest until we return."

Keith bit his lip but eventually caved. Grabbing an empty sack Coran held out to him, Keith opened the chest and tenderly filled the sack with some belongings of his friends: namely Pidge's collection of chocolates, a photo Hunk kept of his younger brothers, Hunk's healing potions, photos of Lance and his family, and some of Lance's hygienic products just for kicks. When Keith picked up one of the cologne bottles, he heard a faint rattling inside of it. Knitting his brows in confusion, Keith spared a moment to uncork the bottle and look inside. The small bottle was empty save for a tiny locket. Curious, Keith turned the bottle over and gently shook it until the locket fell out into his palm.

"Keith, hurry up! We have to get moving."

"R-right!" he called back, dumping the empty bottle back into the chest and putting the locket around his neck without seeing what was inside. He knew it had to be Lance's and because it had been hidden, that meant it was important to Lance. The coldness of the metal felt grounding against his chest as he slipped it under his tunic. Putting a few more items into the sack, Keith stood and hurried after the others.

 **XXXXXX**

When Allura accepted her responsibility as captain of _Voltron_ , the mysterious ship began emitting a soft beacon to her in her mind's eye. The ship was calling to her to take command. Therefore, it was with a mixture of nervousness and excitement of the unknown that Allura led Coran and Keith through Olkarion. The dense forestation high above them blocked out the sky until it was impossible to tell whether it was day or night. Yet the trio trekked on. Allura assured them every now and again that they were getting closer – though a part of Keith remained skeptical of all this magical mumbo jumbo.

"Captain, with all due respect, do you really think _Voltron_ is telling you how to find it? I mean, it's a ship."

"A magical ship," Coran inputted wisely. "Let us not forget that Lord Alfor designed this to beat the Galra. He would never have asked the Olkari to simply build a ship out of wood – he would have _wanted_ magic to be infused with it."

"My father always did see the beauty of, and held a great respect for, the power of magic," Allura replied. "The closer we get to _Voltron_ , the more powerful the bond becomes. This is _not_ an ordinary ship."

 **XXXXXX**

The long journey had caused pain in Keith's chest and legs to reappear. He remembered Keelah's advice and knew he needed to stop and rest. The trio had just cleared a hill and Keith was about to ask for a break when Allura announced, "We're here."

Keith looked around. The clearing gave way to a rather unimpressive lake that was connected to a river of sorts – the river twisted its way through the trees and disappeared from sight. However, there was no ship resting in the lake. The water was eerily still and even the wind seemed to cease its movement through the trees.

"Where is it?"

Silence answered Keith's question as the trio looked around. "It's definitely here," Allura eventually replied but Keith didn't understand how that was possible.

"Spirits on high," Coran whispered after a moment, taking a few reverent steps forward. "Alfor did it. Never before has any British-Altean mechanic or scientist been able to master it. Alfor dreamed of accomplishing it, but I never thought…"

"What is it, Coran?"

"Invisibility cloaking," Allura replied to Keith's question. Her voice was equally full of awe as Coran's. "That's the secret weapon against the _Sorbontin_. _Voltron_ can cloak itself." Excitedly, Allura and Coran began hurrying down the hill to the lake. Keith was left to follow them, still reeling from the knowledge.

"The Galra would give anything to have this knowledge!"

"That is why the Olkari have worked so hard to keep it hidden!" Coran shouted over his shoulder as he ran. "I cannot believe this!"

Reaching the edge of the lake, the trio paused in their rush. Allura seemed to know what to do, kneeling down and closing her eyes. Keith watched her remain there for a few moments, skeptical of what she expected to happen, before a sparkling out of his peripheral vision made him turn. Slowly, the invisibility cloak of the ship wore away and _Voltron_ came to light in all its glory.

The ship was not as massive as the _Alfor_ or the _Sorbontin_ but it was clearly built for battle. Its hull was thicker than that of the _Alfor_ and it had twice as many cannons. Its flags were blank to show that no nation or entity controlled it. The bowsprit held an intimidating lion with five heads. All in all, the ship was unlike anything Keith had ever seen before.

"It's beautiful," Coran whispered. Something in his voice caused Keith to glance over at him and find the lieutenant-commander wiping away tears. "Sorry, sorry," Coran tried to laugh off as he dried his face. "It's just…I can't believe Alfor designed something so beautiful and didn't tell me."

Allura gave him an understanding pat before she began making her way to the gangplank on _Voltron_ 's starboard side.

"Captain, wait," Keith said quickly, reaching out and grabbing her arm to halt her. "We don't even know if this thing is safe. What if it's a trap?"

Allura gave him a gentle smile. "It's not. _Voltron_ speaks to me. It knows of our cause and is willing to help us."

"You speak as if the ship is alive."

"That's because it _is_ , Keith. Come on – you'll see."

Still skeptical, Keith warily followed his captain up the gangplank and onto the deck of the ship. As soon as his feet connected with the wooden deck, the boy's vision went blank. All Keith saw was darkness. His body felt oddly numb as if he couldn't control its movements or feel what it was doing.

"What – what is this?"

 **"I know what you are."**

Keith reeled as the deep voice seemed to penetrate every crevice of his mind. "Are you _Voltron_?"

 **"I am. I am that which was designed by Lord Alfor in the hopes of vanquishing the Galra Empire and restoring peace to this world. I am that which Alfor's enemies fear. I am that which is capable of destroying Zarkon, his son, and the entire Galra race. I am that which** ** _you_** **should fear."**

"You're just a ship," Keith argued, trying to regain his composure. "You're made of wood and nails and can be destroyed."

 **"It is true that I am not invincible. But there does not exist a power strong enough to defeat me. Zarkon cannot imagine any creation yet. He is too feeble-minded."**

"Why are you communicating with me?"

 **"I know of your true heritage. I know of your bloodline and how it clashes with that of my new captain. But I see that you do not share the goals of the Galra. You are sickened by their spiral into darkness and wish you did not share their blood. Yet you cannot change who you are."**

"I want to save my friends," Keith confessed, knowing that he was holding his face in his hands but incapable of feeling it. "I should have been with them but injury prevented me from being captured. I do not deserve to be free while they are imprisoned."

 **"Interesting. I see now…you would take their place as Lotor's prisoner in exchange for their freedom. You would do this for them."**

Tears were fighting to fall down Keith's face but he could do nothing to stop them. The impression of _Voltron_ in his mind was too much to handle. He could not fight back, he could not break free – all he could do was shakily reply, "Yes, I would. They are my friends. They are my family."

 **"Family. Such an interesting concept. You should know that Lotor does not consider himself to have any family. That is his weakness. He is…alone. You and he are in fact very different. Take comfort in that knowledge."**

"How do you know that?"

 **"Alfor knew a far deal greater about Zarkon and his family than he ever told Allura. I carry his memories and his dreams."**

Suddenly the pressure of _Voltron_ 's presence began to ebb. Keith blinked a few times as the darkness around him faded and he regained his senses. The ship and its surroundings sluggishly came back into view. Wiping his face and standing back up, Keith let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Looking around, he saw that Coran and Allura had both seemed to come out of their own personal conversations with the ship. Coran looked deep in thought, whereas Allura moved to stand close to Keith.

"Are you alright?" she asked him gently.

"The ship is alive," Keith whispered in awe.

Allura smiled as she nodded. "See what I mean?"


	22. Broken

_Voltron_ had the ability to distort the water around the bottom of the ship so that the waves appeared undisturbed by its movement. Its cloaking ability allowed it to swiftly travel the waves without being disturbed by any nearby fishing vessels. As the magnificent creation sailed, Keith gripped the railing and peered out upon the horizon anxiously. He knew that they had to be successful this time around. Spirits on high only knew how much time the others had, or if they were even still alive and in one piece.

Keith turned his attention away from the horizon and looked at Allura. She stood at the helm, hands grasping the wheel tightly, and looked determined. Keith expected _Voltron_ to have sucked the strength from her to a degree where it would be visible, but Allura didn't look any different than she had on the _Alfor_.

 _Perhaps it's internal_ , Keith pondered. Allura was known for hiding her emotions to benefit others. Maybe she was just putting on a front?

Coran stood close to her though, so Keith didn't worry about it too much. They needed her to be able to last long enough to get to the _Sorbontin_ , get the others, and get the hell out of there.

Or, to go down with the ship if the situation called for it.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Lance's spirit was broken.

He had lost track of time. His muscles felt cramped from sitting still for so long, curled up in a ball, but he didn't have the ambition anymore to move. His gaze was clouded and he stared at nothing.

With each passing hour, Lance felt Lotor get that much closer to victory.

He tried to fight it. He tried to keep himself awake by exercising as much as he could, but after a while, he had just…

Stopped.

He could vaguely remember a time when one of his siblings, he couldn't remember which one, had told him that if he stopped working out, then it would be that much harder to start back up again.

That felt like so long ago.

It probably was.

He lost feeling in his left leg.

Lance had moved past the point of crying out of frustration and hopelessness and fear. He didn't feel like much of anything.

 _I'm just a waste._

He didn't look up when the door to his cell opened and Lotor stepped into the room.

"So. I suppose you have some questions. I know I left you hanging a bit the last time we spoke."

Lance didn't answer. He didn't even move.

Lotor continued, "Perhaps you would like to know who is truly responsible for the death of your father?"

 _Does it matter?_ Lance thought bitterly. He blinked to clear his vision but it just clouded back over again.

Lotor's eyes narrowed though Lance couldn't see it.

"Perhaps I'll tell you anyway. I'm feeling mighty generous today since my experimentations have been going so well lately."

Lance didn't ask about the experimentations or who they might be upon or what Lotor was up to. He wanted to sigh but couldn't even find the effort to do that.

Lotor shifted on his feet. "No reaction? Interesting. Has the little boy from Cuba really given up that easily?"

Before his capture and imprisonment, before he had been isolated for who knew how long, Lance probably would have argued with Lotor. As it was, he could only whisper with a voice hoarse from lack of use, "Why shouldn't I? You've won. Congrats."

Lotor shifted again, putting a hand on his hip. "You know, I thought that seeing you completely submissive would appease me but…it's a rather pathetic sight. At least the others were valiant opponents in their own respects."

Lance wanted to cry. But instead he replied, "I'm not like them."

"Clearly," Lotor replied. He actually sounded disappointed. "What a shame. I hoped you would have more fight in you. As you are, you are completely useless to me. I should just throw you overboard and end your misery."

 _Wouldn't be the first time I went overboard_ , Lance mused to himself, closing his eyes. _Wait, that happened, didn't it?_

Lotor weaved a hand through the bars and leaned against them. "I have had many prisoners since my time aboard this ship, but none of them were willing to give up quite so quickly as you. What about your half-Galra lover boy? I wonder what he would say to see you like this."

"He's…probably on a…different ship by now," Lance sighed out slowly. "He wanted to…get away from it all."

A few moments of pitiful silence passed between them, Lance barely remaining conscious as Lotor stared at him, considering.

"Your father had pulled up a rare find," Lotor began. "A chest of valuable jewels known as quintessence. They're what started the rift between the two largest empires. Understandably so, both sides were eager to get a hold on as many quintessence jewels as they could find. It was the belief that whichever side had more jewels, that side would be declared the winner of the war. However, as the search for quintessence spread across the world, more and more civilizations were dragged into the war. The British-Altean Empire was the first to hear of your father's find, despite his desperate attempts to keep the chest secret. He knew what the jewels were. You were so very young.

"They tried to bargain with him. Told him that they needed the jewels to defeat the Galra, the true enemy. However, your father, who they believed was just a simple fisherman, could not be bargained with. He didn't want his family getting dragged into the war. He refused to hand the chest over. So, the next time he went out to see, the British-Altean Empire sank his boat and took the chest. The official records are a bit construed, but that's what happened. They set an example of your father without you and your family ever knowing the truth."

A long time passed between them. Lotor didn't want to continue without Lance showing some sign of acknowledgement. He knew that Lance had heard him and had understood what he had said by the faint emotions waving off of him. But those emotions were weak.

Lance was weak.

Lotor slid his hand down the bars as he kneeled to be a bit more at eye-level with Lance.

"As I understand it, the officials who ordered your father's death were quickly dealt with by those brought to power by Alfor's influence. But you mustn't forget that members of that empire are willing to do _anything_ to obtain quintessence. I personally believe that very little time remains before that captain of yours completely succumbs to the selfish search for the jewels."

"…ey do?"

Lotor quirked an eyebrow as he leaned a bit closer to hear Lance.

"What do they do?"

Lotor smiled. "Quintessence jewels are used to power ships magically. They can unlock great potentials in vessels, granting them abnormal abilities. This ship has been heavily infused with them."

A part of Lance's brain was nagging at him that he was missing something important. He was missing some greater connection that Lotor was giving him. But he couldn't focus on what it was. How long had it been since he had eaten? Since he'd had water?

When was the last time he had seen his father?

"Go," Lance pleaded.

With a disappointed sigh, Lotor stood to his feet. "Very well. I have made my decision. I will dispose of you tomorrow. Good-bye, Lance."

Lance blacked out as soon as Lotor vanished.

 **XXXXXX**

Keith threw open a chest and found several weapons of high durability. Strapping two knives to thighs, a rifle-esque weapon to his back, Lance's weapon in one boot, and his favorite dagger in the other boot, he felt prepared. He was wearing a wetsuit that was designed for swift movement and stealth. Standing up and facing the horizon, he clenched his fists as the sight of the _Sorbontin_ drifted into view.

It was time to end this.


End file.
